


50 Shades of Family

by Kenna5Styles



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Family, I'm not sure what else to add, My First Major Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 89,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenna5Styles/pseuds/Kenna5Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years Later, after Christian and Ana started a family, the Grey house has expanded even more. 18 year old Teddy and 16 year old Phoebe are grown up and experiencing their own problems. Secrets are revealed, nightmares arise, new relationships bloom, and fantasies become realities. </p><p>These are spin offs of 50 Shades of Grey (obviously). It would be best to read them in order or you will be confused. I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends

Teddy's POV

I haven't been working long but wherever I can get money I'll take it, whether it means dealing with rabbits (my biggest fear) or getting my hands covered in dirt. I refuse to work at any building with the name Grey in or on it. I have settled working in an elderly mans back yard to help him build a shop. Today I have been laying the concrete for the frame work. It is a hot day, unusually so, so I have resorted to a white tank and some old ripped jeans.

I got off my hands and knees wiping my dirty hands over the damp white shirt that fit snug on my torso.

“Dad!” a woman's voice sounds from the inside. I looked at the back door of the house but it was dark so I can't see anyone. I know the old man is asleep since I have to play nurse, and as far as I know the man doesn't have any children. “Dad?” the voice asks again.

“Can I help you?” I call out when I see a tall shadow pass the doorway. The clank of heels ceases, stopping abruptly. I stare at the figure trying to make out a face, I can see the figure of a lean body but nothing more. The first thing I see is a light pink heel followed by a young woman with red hair pulled back into a pony tail. She has a short black dress that reaches her knees, showing off every curve and crevice of her body.

“Who are you?” She asks setting her bag down on the patio table. She takes a few more steps closer but doesn't step of the deck.

“I'm Ted. I'm helping your...father build his shop.” I pointed towards the drying concrete. The woman nods her head and crosses her arms. She doesn't appear interested in the drying concrete in the yard of her old father, her eyes more trained on me.

“I'm Genevieve. Do you want some lemonade?” She offers. Looking up at the scorching sun then back to Genevieve, I nod my head. She hods up one finger then disappears back inside the house.

I turn to my work and sigh. Sometimes I hate this job, and sometimes I love it. This is one of those awkward days. This woman I don't know and have never heard of shows up, granted she is very attractive. I am just shy I guess. Usually, anyway. I lift the hem of my shirt up to wipe away the sweat on my forehead, and when I look up again there is Genevieve admiring my toned body.

I quickly drop my shirt and gulp down the words I want to say. “Don't be shy now.” Genevieve makes her way down the steps slowly but surely, with a sly smile. She holds the perspiring glass out to Teddy.

“Thank you, ma'am.” I reached for the glass but just as my fingers skim the cold glass, she pulls it away shaking her head.

“I think you can wait just a few more minutes right?” She turns to set the glass down on the last step and then takes a step closer to me. “You said your name was Ted, is that short for something?”

“Theodore. Teddy.” I answer. Genevieve forms a look on her face as if she is thinking about something.

“How old are you?” Her silk like voice asks while her hands reach out and her fingertips leave a cool trail down both of his arms.

“Seventeen.” I state. I watch as the snake slithers around me keeping her finger tips on my hot skin. I try not to shutter at the inappropriate thoughts clouding my mind, but I can't help but start mentally undressing this woman.

“There is no way a boy like you is only seventeen.” She giggles, almost sounding like a school girl. She stands behind me and puts her hands on my shoulders rubbing them for a bit, teasing my sore muscles.

“You know, I like you Teddy.” She circles back to the front. “I really like you. Tall, fit, respectful.” Genevieve pulls me closer by the hair on the back of my neck. “You could almost look like a little boy.” She cups my face running her nails over his cheeks.

“I think you need to leave.” I take her hands off my face and move away from her.

Before I can comprehend it, Genevieve's hand flies up and connects skin to skin. It leaves a burning sensation, which spread all over my body. The burning soon turns to anger. I turn to face her once again with fire in my eyes. She grabs my face between her hands and looks me dead in the face.

“I don't like to be told no.” She glares darkly and climbs the stairs again. “I have a new job for you. I'll bring the papers by tomorrow.” She calls with a clipped tone.

 

I stroll through the back door of the old mans house around 10am, later than I would usually get here. I'm dressed in a nice light blue button up shirt that's undone with a white shirt underneath. I've paired the shirts with nice designer jeans my dad bought me.

“You're late.” Genevieve's firm voice comes from outside. When I walk out onto the porch, she is siting in a chair, legs crossed, sun shades over her eyes, and a stack of papers beside her.

“Your father called me late last night and gave me the day off. I woke up and remembered you were stopping by.” I explain, taking a seat beside her as she takes the shades off and examines my appearance humming in satisfaction.

“And you still came for me? How obedient.” She giggles, her sunglasses hanging from between her teeth. I roll my eyes.

“My father raised me to be a gentleman. If you weren't a woman, I would have blown you off.” I answer honestly. “What exactly did you want me here for anyway?”

Genevieve smirks at me, sliding the papers over. “I want to offer you a job, it pays very well, maybe not in money, but definitely in pleasure.” What? I held a poker face.

“Just read over this.” she taps the papers with her long, perfectly, manicured nails, “and bring it to this address tomorrow. Signed. Then we can discuss details.” She stands up handing me a folded piece of paper. When I take it, Genevieve trails her long nails over my hand, up my arm and through my hair. She leans down and licks a bold stripe up my neck and to my ear. “I'll be waiting.” She whispers, turning to go.

Once she leaves I wipe my neck off. I feel disgusting. I look down at the papers then back at the house making sure I can't see her. I take a deep breath before flipping through the pages, skimming the words: Submission, dominate, slave, limits, vanilla, secret, pain, pleasure.

I am beyond confused. I'm normally not one to take my concerns to my parents, I usually work it out myself. But a little part of me was actually scared, and that never happens.

 

“Mom, dad!” I call out when I step through the door. My mom comes around the corner in shorts and a tank top, hair in a bun with my baby sister on her hip.

“What do you need sweetie?” She asks.

“I need to talk to you and dad.” I say walking over to the dinner table while keeping the papers hidden under my arm.

“Oh, okay.” She puts the baby in the little crawling pin in front of the television. “Christian!” She calls out. Seconds later my father steps out of his office. I gestured to the chairs, and we take a seat.

“What is this about Ted?” Dad scratches his stubbly cheeks and chin.

“I ran into a problem at work.” I sigh, pulling the papers out but holding them to my chest.

“I thought you didn't have work.”

“I had to deal with something.” I sigh.

"What is it?" my mother asked. I look down at the papers then back to my parents. Concern, worry, and confusion are written all over their faces.

"Now you know I never come to you two for a lot of things, but I don't know what the hell this is." The room is so quiet you can hear all three of us breathing. Once I've gather the courage, I dump the papers in front of my father. It takes about one minute before his head pops up. His mouth is open as if he wants to speak but no words are coming out. His face is pure anger.

"Where did you get this?" Mom speaks. Her face is as white as a sheet. Her voice is lifeless. I'm about to answer her when Dad breaks the silence.

"Who gave this to you!" he booms. Mom jumps in her seat and I pale.

"The mans daughter. S-she stopped by yesterday saying she had a new job for me and to meet her today to discuss it. Dad what is this?" I'm getting concerned. I didn't think it was a big deal but apparently it's a lot worse that I made it out to be. Dad turns to Mom. He balls his hands into fist to keep from punching something or strangling someone.

"Ana he is seventeen for crying out loud what kind of fucking woman would do that to a young boy!?" he seethed. Mom stands up and captures his face she whispers something that I can't make out. Obviously it is meant solely for Dad's ears.

I decide to elaborate the problem further, which may or may not be a bad thing. "She-"

"What's her name?" Dad barked. I have never seen him this way before.

"Genevieve. She said to come by tomorrow with it signed and we would discuss it further."

"I can't believe this is happening." He runs ran a hand through his hair, trying to control his breathing.

"We will get this all sorted out.” Mom tries to assure us. “If your'e working and she shows up again-" 

"No.” Dad interrupts. “Your not even going to go back there for work. You will come to the office. Don't think about getting out of it again." I huff crossing my arms. My dad has always wanted to dress me up in a suite and see me sit behind a fancy cherry wood desk, just like him.

"Your acting like this woman is making me sign my death certificate. What's the big deal? What is this contract for?" I ask. Mom shakes her head rubbing her hands over her face. Dad is pacing behind her chair.

"Your too young to know." He finally concluded.

 

Christian's POV

Ana gapes at me knowing I was way younger when I was first introduced to the life style.

"Christian he's seventeen now. He is going to find out from us or Google." She reasons. I glare back, but Ana has learned not to cower away. She raises an eyebrow as if to challenge me. I give into my stubborn love and sigh.

"Fine."

I explain as much as I can, leaving out my personal life story and my and Anastasia's secret. I tell Teddy everything I know about the life style, making sure to keep it as appropriate as possible. By the end of the discussion he doesn't know what to think. He is disgusted and terrified, but I'm thankful his gut told him to bring this to us. I take a deep breath before moving off of the topic.

"Do you have this woman's address?" Teddy just nods searching through his pocket for the piece of paper. Ana gives me a confused look, but I shrug on a coat and pick up my phone, calling Taylor to get the car with out answering any questions. "We are going to give her an early visit."

 

When I arrive at the apartment, more like pent house, it takes everything in me to knock polity instead of kicking down the door.

"Coming! Teddy I told you...” A red headed woman, Genevieve, answers the door wearing black lingerie underneath a baby blue silk rob. When she sees it isn't the little seventeen year old she smirks opening the robe to expose her self even more. “Well, Christian. What a lovely surprise. You're not who I was expecting." I don't wait for her to invite me in, I just push past her anyway.

"Why the hell would you throw this on a seventeen year old for crying out loud." I throw the contract on the floor. A few papers flying in different directions.

"So Teddy bares the name Grey. I would have never known." Genevieve smiles, avoiding the question. I huff stepping closer to her.

"Again. He is too young to know about this stuff. I'm too fucking pissed that words can't describe my emotions right now. I don't want you coming anywhere near my son again!"

“Well, Christian, he would have found out sooner or later am I right?” She winks. I open my mouth to let her have it. Every ounce of anger is about to come pouring out until a door somewhere behind Genevieve is slammed, echoing throughout the house. It is as if a light bulb goes off in Genevieve's head.

“Christian you must know my cousin right?” She crosses her arms. I shut my mouth, confused until the supposed 'cousin' rounds the corner. Our eyes meet.

“Elena?” I look between the two. “You're related to this bitch?” I seeth.

“What can I say? We have the same taste in men.” She shrugs as if it's a simple fact. “How do you two know each other?”

“Just a fling once,” Genevieve pipes in. “A few one night stands a while back. You know Elena, I never even put it together that this was the Christian you'd talk about.”

At this point, I am shaking with rage, “I want you both to stay the fuck away from my family or I'll have you arrested in a second. Got it?” I interrupt their banter.

“Very well. Until we meet again, Christian.” Elena smiles. “and tell Anastasia I send my regards.”

I storm out of the apartment, not bothering to close the door behind me. When I reach the car I practically ripped the back seat door off before climbing in and slamming it shut. Taylor started the car in silence while I tried to control my breathing and unclench my fist.

“Thank you, Taylor.” I said after a while, attempting to calm myself.

“Yes, sir.”

“How are you and Gail?” I know they are perfectly fine, we went to the wedding and they live in the same house as us for crying out loud, but I really need a distraction at the moment.

“Very good. Thank you sir.”

“Look, Taylor. You two never really had a honeymoon. Ana and I talked and since you two always take care of us and our children, we'd like to send you on a family vacation to Disney World. It's fully funded and I booked you a two room suite for you, Gail, and Sophie.”

“Thank you, Mr. Grey, but I can't accept that.”

“Taylor-”

“Mr. Grey-”

“Jason, your flight leaves tomorrow at three.” He sighs and nods his head.

“Thank you, sir.”


	2. Discovery (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Christian decide to he a date night and leave the children at home. Someone decides to have a scavenger hunt and search all the rooms in the house...

“Mother!” I grip the counter top and take a deep breath. If Christian doesn't come home soon I will lock my self in our room so he can deal with the kids on his own for once. “Mother!”

“Yes?” I shout back at the adolescent. “Yes Ted, what do you need?”

“Can I have my phone back now?” I roll my eyes and turn to attend to the dinner. Usually Mrs. Taylor would prepare our meals but Christian and I practically forced her, Jason, and Sophie out for a week long family vacation that is well deserved.

“You can take that up with your father.” I place the pan in the oven and turn to face the seventeen year old boy.

“He is going to say no.” I wonder if this is how whiny I sounded when I was his age.

“Exactly.”

“Mom.” I look towards the hall and see Phoebe shuffle down the stairs with the fussing infant in her arms. “Julie is making too much noise.” I take my baby girl into my arms and bounce her up and down.

“It's okay sweetie, mommy's got you.” I coo and rub my nose against her little button nose making her whimpers turn into fits of giggles. Those little signature giggles remind me of the first time I heard her make a sound.

***

“They should be coming any second.” I squeezed Christian's hand as best I can. My energy has been wasted on trying to battle these contractions for the last fifteen hours of labor. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, Christian's free hand skims over my forehead then his lips kiss my temple.

Teddy and Phoebe were both born through a C section, so it only made sense to schedule another one for our mystery baby. We agreed not to find out the gender till today.

“I wanna sleep.” I complain and roll my eyes to look at my husband.

“I know baby, but you need to stay awake till Blimp Three is here.” A soft laugh falls from between my lips at our kid's nicknames. I nod and look up at the ceiling. Just then there is this extreme shock of pain that travels down my spine and to my navel area. I squeeze my eyes shut and crush Christian's hand in mine with all the strength I had.

“Holy shit!” I scream at the same time Christian screams for a nurse, not leaving the bed side. I'm beyond happy Teddy and Phoebe left ten minutes ago. A doctor in green scrubs comes in and pulls a rolling chair to the end of the bed.

“Mrs. Grey, I'm going to have to check and make sure everything is okay.” He positions my legs so my knees are up and he can get a look at what's happening. “It's already crowning.”

“What?” Christian asks and went to look for himself. I can't think of anything but the pain and the look on Christian's face. If I didn't have a baby exiting my vagina I would probably be laughing at Christian's face. He hasn't seen something like this before, as far as I'm aware of.

“She's having this baby here, right now.” I can hear Christian saying something frantic to the doctor but I can't make out the words. Maybe he said: “No. She's supposed to have a C-section.” I do hear the doctor reply with: “I'm sorry Mr. Grey but it's too late.” Shit.

Next thing I know Christian is back at my side and there is a room full of three nurses and a doctor. The doctor instructs me to do this and that. I can hear Christian's voice telling me “everything as going to be okay” “You doing so well baby” “I love you so much Anastasia”. Everything else is a blur.

“You have a baby girl.” The doctor announces. Once my breathing calms I look down as he places the weight down on my chest. A girl.

“We have a girl.” Christian whispers. He moves my hair off my forehead and kisses my lips, but my eyes stay on the quiet baby. I'm speechless, mostly because I'm in pain and tiered and I am beyond shocked. She already has a full head of hair, a first of the three. I move the hair away from her closed eyes and a small, awkward, toothless grin pops up on to her face.

“Juliet.” I whisper.

“That's perfect.” I look up at my husband who has tears in his eyes. I reach up and wipe the moisture off his cheeks.

“She better be a quiet one.” I laughed. She hasn't cried or screamed yet, just her goofy baby grin.

Something inside me feels wrong. Something about this whole situation feels wrong. I should have two babies in my arms. Granted I am beyond happy I have one at all.

I lifted her up and rubbed my nose against hers and she giggled.

***

“Teddy, finish your work and Phoebe you need to start yours.” I walk out of the kitchen and over to the table. I have yet to receive a call or text from Christian since he left this morning at an unusual time, well at least for him. He must be busy. I sit down with Juliet on my leg. She is playing with my fingers that rest on her belly holding her to me. I pull up my email, and there is sure enough there is an email from my lovely husband.  
__________________________________  
From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Tonight  
To: Anastasia Grey

It looks like I will not be able to make it home as early as I wanted so I was thinking of us having a date night? Just so we can attempt to forget the kids and have a night like it use to be seventeen years ago.

To be honest, Mrs. Grey you do not have a choice in this. Teddy and Phoebe can watch Juliet.

Go to our room and look in the top drawer on my side of the closet. Your surprise is waiting there. I'll send you the address later today when I get the chance.

Have a good afternoon Mrs. Grey ;)

Christian Grey  
Excited Husband and CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
__________________________________

I chuckle before typing my response

__________________________________  
From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Should I?  
To: Christian Grey

Oh really? Maybe I don't want to take a break from being a mom.

What did you have in mind?

Sincerely, you curious wife  
__________________________________

Chew on that fifty.  
__________________________________

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: You Should and You Will.  
To: Anastasia Grey

If I were to tell you everything I have in store it would ruin the element of surprise sweetheart. No telling who is in the room with you and I would have to leave this very important meeting and take care of some business. Just thinking about it is making my pants tight.

I just want to rekindle some old memories. ;)

Christian Grey  
Horny husband and frustrated CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
__________________________________

I roll my eyes knowing I am safely several miles away

__________________________________  
From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Demanding Subject Titles.  
To: Christian Grey

For your information, sir, I am alone with our baby who in unable to read or comprehend language yet. Furthermore, you have more power than anyone I know. How hard is it to just say you need to use the restroom or take a call for a few minutes?

Therefore...

Do tell.

Anastasia Grey. xox  
__________________________________

 

I smirk at myself, imagining his palm twitching at my sassy email.

__________________________________  
From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Snarky Women Who Talk Back  
To: Anastasia Grey

Anastasia,

For YOUR information, it is incredibly rude to up and leave a business meeting for personal business. FURTHERMORE, our other children who can read and comprehend language have working legs and may walk into the room at anytime. THEREFORE, regardless of the power I have, I believe you can wait to find out what I have in store, though I think you already know.

P.S. I thought you liked me demanding, baby.

Christian Grey  
Horny husband and twitchy palmed CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
__________________________________

I immediately type my reply.

__________________________________  
From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Shouty Capitals  
To: Christian Grey

If it makes you feel more comfortable I will move myself to our bedroom even thought I did make sure the kids were occupied before emailing you. In response to rudeness, I can't imagine how much ruder it can be to leave a business meeting than to sit in one with a hard-on. You know how curious I can be.

P.S. I'm getting use to it. ;)

Anastasia Grey  
Horny wife and now alone mother. xox  
__________________________________

I picked up Julie and my laptop, laying Julie down in her bouncer in front of the television before making my way to our bedroom and shutting the door.

__________________________________  
From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Pissed Off Dom Who Can Use “Shouty Capitals” If He Wants.  
To: Anastasia Grey

Anastasia,

Thank you for moving to a privet area, but you are still riding thin ice, sweetheart. My meeting has concluded so the rudeness point is moot. Tonight is a surprise, so you will have to reign your curiosity in, though I will divulge to you that a spanking may be added to the list. Referring to your post script, you better get use to it soon because it's not going to stop. The kids are probably wondering where you are and I have work to do. I'll see you tonight.

Don't forget that I love you.

Laters baby,  
Christian Grey  
Horny, anticipative, and whipped CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
__________________________________

I smile. Oh my mercurial fifty shades.

__________________________________  
From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Humbled Submissives and In Love Wives.  
To: Christian Grey

Laters, baby. Don't forget that I love you either. Please. I can't wait for tonight.

Anastasia Grey (aka your whipped wife) xox  
________________________________

I make sure to log out of my email before shutting the computer off. Don't want the kids to see that. I go back to the kitchen and make sure Ted is still working on his homework and watch Phoebe finish the macaroni lasagna. I am one proud mother.

“I have to go check on something, keep an eye on your sister.” I say. They both give me a little grunt in reply. Sometimes I forget we raised them with manners.

I walk up the stairs and continue down the hall. As I pass the clean white door I rest my hand on the gold handle. I flush thinking of the things that could happen tonight. I make sure it is locked before continuing down the hall and hooking a left to go back to the bedroom.

I open the door and go straight to the closet like Christian said. I go to the chest of drawers which has all his work ties on the top. I open the top drawer like he instructed and I laugh at what I find. There is a black dress folded up and when I pick it up it is the exact one I thought it was. It has quarter sleeves and an open back, it is form fitting and reaches just to my knees. I haven't worn it since I found out I was pregnant with Julie. Christian claimed it was his new favorite thing in my closet. I find the bright red heels that I only wore once, on Christian's request during our time in The Room, next to where the dress was. The smile falls from my face when I see the last thing in the drawer.

All the memories this bag holds is enough to make me fall to my knees. I already know what settles in the bottom of the velvet bag, but I open it just to be sure. Yup, those lovely damn silver balls.

 

I walk into the living room and smile at the sound of my son on the piano. Christian has had him sitting on that bench since he was able to sit up on his own. I walk over and stand next to him. His eyes are closed as he is lost in the sorrowful music. He looks like a younger version of his father and on some levels it hurt my heart to think of him that way. But he is his own person and always will be.

When he stops playing he opens his eyes and looks up at me. He looks like a broken boy, but I know I'm still picturing his father. I guess I just hate that he was pulled into the same hole his father was. “Teddy, you and Phoebe have to watch Juliet tonight. Me and your father are going out.” I run my hand over his hair and he nods. “Babe, are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure this has nothing to do with-”

“Yeah Mom, I'm fine. I'll deal with the girls tonight.” He smiles and stands up kissing me on the cheek. “You go get ready for your date.”

I kiss his cheek as well and smile, “You are the best son I could have ever asked for.” I skip away like a little girl and start up the stairs.

“You better not come home with another baby miss. Oh, and you can not stay out later than ten thirty!” He calls. I shake my head laughing at the adorable young man and continue to skip all the way to the bed room.

 

I pull up the address Christian sent me so I could show the driver and grab my small red clutch. I triple check my lip gloss in the mirror by the front door before calling out to the kids.

“Teddy, Phoebe!” The two round the corner with Juliet sitting on Teddy's hip. “I'm leaving. Kisses.” I kiss Phoebe's cheek then Teddy's then Julie's nose once again. “Okay, if you need anything don't hesitate to call, all her food is in the cabinet by the pantry, she better be asleep before I get home and I swear-”

“Mother we've got this.” I stop my rant as my daughter pushes me out the door and shuts it behind me. I take a deep breath, they are okay Ana, Teddy can take care of them, they won't get in any trouble. I walk to the waiting car and climb through the open door, unfortunately the seats aren't as soft as I excepted them to be so right when I sit down the balls shift. The pleasure feels so alien due to the lack of use of these little things. I hold in a moan when the car accelerates making the balls move once again.

So this is his plan, make me writhe in pleasure all night just so he can take me home and deal with the problem himself. Just like the old days.

I've never been to this restaurant, Canlis, before and luckily it isn't that far, but the whole way here was bumpy. There are no street lights or other cars on the road, and there aren't many buildings either. I'm sure Christian planned that too, since he would never allow me to travel down the road on my own. When we pull up sure enough there is a good looking man waiting by the door. The driver pulls up under the awning while Christian walks over and opens the door for me.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Grey.” He places a gentle kiss on the back of my hand, I feel my cheeks flush with color at the show of affection. I hum in appreciation and throw my arms around his neck.

“It better be a very good afternoon Mr. Grey.” I crash my lips to his causing him to laugh but then quickly respond to my actions. His hands grip my waist and make some space between us. He pecks my lips once more and smiled.

“After you Mrs. Grey.” I walk through the open door and wait for Christian before following the waitress to our own privet table in a small room on the second level of the restaurant. On the table sits a bottle of wine and two glasses. In the middle sits a small rose bouquet in the tiny jar. I heard the door close, and a pair of arms snake their way around my waist. Chaining me against his body.

“Christian this is amazing.” I smile as I take in the view.

“I'm glad you like it.” He kisses the skin right below my ear. “Come on, I believe it's about time we have a child free night.” He leads me to my chair and helps me sit down. Before he takes his seat he opens the bottle of wine. It opens with a pop, sending droplets of white wine all over the table. We're both in fits of laughter. Christian has a smile plastered on his face while he looks at me and wipes his hands of the sticky substance. I cover my face with my hands; it's been a while since I laughed like this and from something so simple.

“I haven't heard that in a long time.” He whispers, mostly to himself so I don't comment. He then fills my glass before his and takes a seat. “How has your day been?”

“Well, you said that we are having a kid free night, and my whole day revolved around those brats.” I laugh and smooth the dress on my legs. I shifted to cross my ankles and I felt the shocking pleasure of the balls moving once again. I guess Christian noticed my uncomfortableness and he smirked. So far his plan must be going perfectly. But little does he know I have a surprise of my own.

The smirk remains on his face as he raises his glass, “A toast, to no kids.”

I sighed before raising my glass up to meet his, “To no kids.”


	3. Discovery (Part 2)

“Why don't we have a scavenger hunt?” I suggest after I put my unfinished work up. My sisters are sitting on the floor of the living room in front of the big flat screen. “I've lived here all my life and I still don't know whats in half of these rooms.” I throw my arms up as Phoebe stands with Juliet on her hip.

“I don't think that would be a good idea.” Julie reaches out for me, and I take her carefully while making demented faces and talking baby gibberish .

“Well, I've noticed some keys, mysterious keys that I don't know what door they belong to. I think it's time we find out.” I wink at my sister. Phoebe slowly nods her head and takes Juliet back. She has a feeling this would end badly. I can tell. “What is we stumble upon a great secret or something?” She questions

“Awe, Phoebe, come on.” She huffs.

“Fine. I'll help you execute your mischievous plan.” I grin like a mad man. “Go get the keys.” She says, waving me off.

 

“Lets start on this side of the house.” I pull the girls along and open the first door we come to. “Oh, it's just the storage closet.” I shrug and close it. We only pass the doors that we know what is behind them. That consists of the entire first floor, so we went to the second.

“These must be where the keys come in to play.”

“Open that one first.” I follow Phoebe's instructions and push the door open. It in't all that amazing, it's just Sophie's room. It is has peach colored walls and a white bed with some black white and blue decorations on the wall.

“I don't think we should go through her stuff, lets go to the next one.” We trade the baby, so Phoebe opens the door across the room. It is a crème color with some light greens golds and browns. This must be Mr. and Mrs. Taylor's room. “I don't think we should go through their stuff either.”

“Oh come on!” I cry, sounding a lot like a four year old. “We don't have to open any drawers, or open any closets. Just walk around the room?” Phoebe contemplates the thought for a while before nodding her head. I do a little victory dance with Juliet before we walk through the master room.

There is an attached bathroom with a Victorian bathtub, fit for two. Phoebe walks towards the two sinks and runs her hands over the marble, then something in the corner by the mirror catches her eye. She picks the package up and her eyes about pop out. Birth control.

“I know I said we wouldn't look through the drawers or cabinets but with one of the cabinet doors slightly open, I just have to take a peek.”

“Okay.” I roll my eyes before she opens it.

We regret it immediately.

The first thing we see are condoms, extra large ones to be exact. She slams the door closed and pushes me out of the room. “I've seen enough. Next room.”

It is a simple little kitchen area that could hold simple foods. It doesn't have a stove or anything, just a table, refrigerator and a pantry. I end up stealing one of the Hershey bars and sneakily feeding it to my baby sister.

“This one's locked.” Phoebe says and takes Juliet from my hands so I can fumble with the pile of keys in my pocket. The first one I try isn't it, and neither was the second.

“What if none of these keys are going to work, they might have, like I don't know, stashed a key somewhere so no one but them knew about it.” I shrug and finally the fifth key works. I turned the knob but the room is dark so I search for the light. When the room is illuminated with a soft glow it is like one of my worst nightmares.

I always had a fear of being stuck in a toy store and being chased by the stuffed animals and baby dolls, and now it's as if it's come true. Except for the chasing part. The room is full of all our childhood memories. Toys are everywhere.

“I could call our parents many things, but hoarders would never cross my mind. I haven't seen almost any of these things since I was like five.” I laugh and walk over to my old train set that me and my father use to play with. We would play with it every day twenty four seven since I was two. I smiled at the memory. “Why don't we move on? Nothing we haven't seen before in here.”

We moved onto the next room, then the next.

“Oh,” Is all I can say when we open the door adjacent from Juliet's. We stay silent and look at the naked green walls, hard wood floors, and the lone white rocking chair in the corner. This room was meant for Juliet's twin. Our Mom had a miscarriage and lost the baby. We found out later it was going to be a boy.

“Why don't we ever talk about him?” Phoebe asks. I just shrugged and close the door.

“I guess it's not that big of a deal anymore. And I hate to say that, but I guess everyone just came to peace with it. It's better than him being born and then dieing.” I lazily move on to the next door. Of course it was locked as well. “How many secrets do our parents have?” Phoebe adjusts Juliet on her hip while I shift through the keys once again, eliminating the ones I've already used.

“Let's see what this room holds.” I say as the door clicks open.

I push the door open till it hits the wall. This room is even darker than the last, if that's even possible. I reach for where I think the light will be but it isn't there. “Let me find the light real quick.” Phoebe waits outside the door bouncing Juliet up and down.

I keep feeling along the smooth wall but I can't find anything. If my childhood dream of having x-ray/night vision could kick in, I wish it was now just so I could find the damn light. After a few more seconds of searching, I finally touch something, but it wasn't the light switch. It's tough, thin, leather on one side a softer material on the other side. The further my fingers search the more of these...strips I feel.

“What the hell?” I whisper to myself, I move to the other wall and I find the switch. I flipped the the lights on, and all I see is red. My heart skips a beat.

“Ted wha-” Phoebe stops when she sees what I'm seeing. I look at her then back at the red, black, silk, and leather exhibit.

“Shit.”

 

Anastasia's POV

 

"So, about Teddy getting his phone back..." I scratch the back of my neck, knowing what his answer is going to be.

"When he proves himself trust worthy again, only then will I think about it. What happened to us having a night without the kids? Including even talking about them." Christian asks leaning back in his seat. He doesn't look mad. If anything he's exhausted. I guess I can sympathize with him. But even like this, I am in love with this mad man.

"It's just something I've been thinking about. I mean all I do is stay home with the kids and If they don't have an electronic, they drive me crazy sometimes. My life pretty much revolves around them. It's boring.” I rest my chin on my hand slumping over. I'm glad we are alone.

“I remember when your life revolved around me.” He does a great job of getting off topic. “I told you that you would choose them over me.” I can hear the joking tone in his voice, but I know there is some seriousness behind it as well. “Why is it boring?”

“I know Juliet still needs me but she does have the older two, not to mention Sophie who is dropping out of college and has offered to work as a full time nanny if I need her. All Juliet does is play with her toys and crawl around the house. She is satisfied with out being in my arms. I have nothing to do.” There is an awkward silence in the air. Christian is staring me down like he knows I have a plan in my little head. Well I do. After the silence has become too thick I speak up. “I could go back to wo-”

“No Ana. We've talked about this and the answer is no. After what happened last time I let you work,” He shakes his head remembering one of the worst moments of our lives. “Absolutely not.”

“Please? That was a long time ago. He's in prison. He can't hurt me.” I reasoned, reaching over the table and running my thumb over his smooth hand. I've never noticed how soft his hands were until now. He sighs looking down at our connected hands and then back at me.

“It's possible to break out of prison. And there's always men like Jack Hyde.” I roll my eyes and huff. I use to think that with kids he would loosen up a bit, but not at all with me. “Besides I offered you a job before and you denied it.”

“I'm sure with your eyes on me twenty-four seven that won't happen.” I joke. He does however have his eyes on me whether it's his eyes or the securities. Yes, I still have shadows.

Christian sits back in his chair a bit but holds onto my hand playing with my little fingers. He has a concentration crease on his forehead. “Well, maybe we can work something out.” I lean over the table more, putting my breasts on full view. I see lust flash through his eyes but he quickly regains, or tries to regain himself.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean there might be a way for me to literally have my eyes on you twenty-four seven.” I pull away from his touch and sit back.

“And what would that be?” Our relaxing dinner suddenly turns into a business deal.

“You must agree to it first.” I know it must be bad if he won't tell me before hand.

“I know how this works with you.” I smile. “What are the conditions, and what's the position?” I take a sip of wine and wait or his answer.

“The position can be anything you want.” The side of his lovely lips turns up as I cough at his sexual innuendo. “But if you must know my preference of the position, you have to agree.”

I know he will do nothing to harm me, but by the look on his face I know there is something evil brewing in his head. I sigh and weigh all the pros and cons to this. There aren't any cons. “Okay.” He raised an eye brow at me as if waiting for me to say more. “Fine,” I laugh, “I agree to...whatever you are think about at the moment.”

“Good. You'll start as soon as possible.” He takes a drink still leaving out the title of the position. I am about to speak up when the waiter comes by to take our order. Christian orders us the Lamb Rosemary-grilled loin with potato rösti and thumbelina carrots with another bottle of their finest wine. Once the waiter leaves the room I start speaking.

“And what exactly is the job?” I asked. He pauses for what seems to be dramatic effect, just looking at me before speaking.

“My assistant.” I choke on air, sputtering all over the place trying to form a coherent sentence.

“Since when did you have an assistant?” If I find out he's had some hoe in his office twenty four seven I'll slap him and beat the girl.

“Since now.” I guess I take that back. With an uncanny ability to read my mind, Christian he answers my next question. “It involves doing only the work I give you, unlimited vacation days, my office twenty-four seven, you go everywhere for me and with me, and help me tend to...personal problems.” His signature boyish grin stretches across his face.

“And there is no way of getting out of this?” I joke.

“Nope.


	4. Discovery (Part 3)

“I'm going to put Julie up.” Phoebe whispered before exiting the room leaving me with my thoughts.

Is this what it would be like? What are all these torturing devices? Is this why my parents were so mad someone would try to rope me into this? Why do my parents have this room?

I walk around the room taking in all the leather and silk objects. I take note that the bed is unmade and there is a set of lingerie on the bed. Unless Mrs. Taylor would wear this... I make the connection that this is my mother's which kind of weirds me out.

I walk over to the other side of the bed and see a pair of jeans. I pick them up and see that they are faded and ripped up. I hold them up in front of my face and sure enough they looked like my dad's size. I am beyond disgusted now. I hurriedly pick up the lingerie and jeans rushing to the nearest chest of drawers and open the top one. Big mistake.

I know what these...toys are, as much as I hates to admit it. Butt plugs. However, I didn't know there was such a variety. I pick one up and examine the torpedo shaped object. It has a strange texture on it and a switch on the top. I flicked the switch on and the toy starts to vibrate. It's worse than I thought. I drop the object and just stare at it.

“What kind of kinky fuckery is this?” I think aloud.

“What is that?” I hear my sister's voice behind me. I quickly pick it up, turn it off and toss it in the drawer with the jeans and lingerie and other plugs. “Nothing.” I answer. Phoebe simply nods her head and walks over to the objects that I felt along the wall earlier.

“What's this?”She asks playing with the tassel object. I know what it is, a flogger, but I'm going to keep my sister as innocent as possible as long as possible.

“It's like a whip.” I substitute. Phoebe raises a questioning eyebrow but I shake my head telling her to drop the subject. Phoebe runs her hands over all five of them, I noticed that there are hooks missing their floggers. “Phoebe, hang it back up.” I scold her while she swings the red and black one around.

She watches it curiously then brings it down on the palm of her hand. “Ouch.” She rubs her palm with her thumb then hangs the leather weapon back on the hook. “That could really hurt some one.” She grimaces while I roll my eyes. If only she knew. She reaches for the same chest that I stashed the pants in. I'm about to tell her it's time to leave, but she goes for the second drawer. I internally sigh and go to a wooden cabinet. Just when I think I've seen it all, I find the other “whips”. Riding crops and canes to be exact.

My parents are animals, I look at the assortment of pleasure (but mostly pain) devices. “Teddy, why are these in here?” I quickly close the cabinet doors, hoping my sister didn't see anything. When I turn around she has a gray silk looking blindfold out. I run my fingers along the edges of it before looking in the drawer too.

There are all different colors. A dark green one, maroon one, navy one, white one, red one, black one, multiple gray ones, and patterned velvet one. When I look in the very back, there is a black and gold box. I open the box and pull out a red and black collar. I remember what my father said about these: “The submissive is essentially owned by their dominant and engaged in a committed erotic relationship. This does not necessarily mean the relationship is exclusive. It may also be meant literally when the dominant places a collar around the neck of their submissive.”

I look on the inside, and it is engraved with 'Grey'. After a couple of seconds I close the box and stuff it back in the drawer.

“I think we need to go?” I press. When I turn around from closing the drawer, Phoebe is already headed to a new device.

“What's this?” She runs her hand over the polished wood and then the leather cuffs. Again, again I know what it is, but I just shrug my shoulders. “Why does it look like a cross?” Phoebe asks again. I roll my eyes and tug on my sisters arm.

“I think it's time we leave.” Before I can take one step she is out of my grip and bounding over to the silk covered bed. Phoebe looks at the hand and ankle cuffs dangling from all four posts. “Phoebe I said we need to leave. We are leaving.” I grab my sisters arm and practically drag her out of the room, turning off the light.

“Ted, what was all that?” I lock the door but don't say a word and start back down the hall and down the stairs. “Teddy!” I stop in my tracks. Phoebe only calls me Teddy if something is really wrong. “Why do our parents have that?” I sigh and hold my hand out for her.

“Let's go down stairs.”

 

Ana's POV

“That was delicious.” I wipe my mouth and smile at Christian. I notice a smudge of sauce on the corner of his mouth. I scoot my chair over to his side, ignoring the enormous burst of pleasure the silver balls are sending up my spine and down my legs.

I can see him mentally analyzing my reaction. “What?” I roll my eyes and lick my thumb, swiping the mess away. A tiny smirk graces his face as I caress his cheek. He leans into my touch, closes his eyes and sighs. When he opens his eyes, there is something in them.

“Babe, whats wrong?” I ask. He takes my hands in his and purses his lips. He is making me nervous. What if he has decided to take a business trip to another country for a whole year and wants to leave his family behind. I mean, I wouldn't blame him.

“There is something that has been on my mind for a while now,” He paused. Now I'm really worried.

“Ever since the twins,” Oh no. We never talk about this anymore. “I've had this idea, a-and you can tell me no or that its stupid or-”

“Christian, what is it?”

“I want to adopt.” He mumbles, avoiding eye contact. It feels like the air has escaped me. I lift his head up so he is looking me in the eyes.

“When and why?”I'm not totally opposed to the idea, but I think we need to involve the kids into the question. I can guess the why though.

“When, like I said when we found out about the boy. Why...I guess because my whole family was.” He shrugs. “I've wanted to, I guess you could say 'make a difference' for someone like me.” I knew that was the reason.

“Why are you just bringing this up?” I whisper. He sits up straighter and taks a deep breath.

“I guess after Teddy was first born, and all those complications, I realized I wanted to adopt. By the time I got around to telling you, you were pregnant with Phoebe. We agreed to cut it off after two, but the twins were a surprise, so I was thinking we were going from two children to four, so I pushed the adoption thought to the back of my mind. I realized tonight that if I don't tell you now and get an answer, I'll never be able to ask and live life wondering.”

“Christian, we have three amazing kids, and I always expected you to wanted to adopt. But if we were to make a decision like this, I think we should run it by the older two.” He nods his head and pulls out his wallet to leave a tip. There is still a relieved yet sad mask covering his face. “Hey,” I grab his hand, “If I'm one hundred percent positive about anything, it's that I want to adopt a kid with you.”

At this news he looks at me and a smile takes over his handsome face. “Your serious?” He asks. I nod and smile. He grabs my face in his hands and collides his lips with mine. I can feel the emotion, the joy the happiness, the lust. I can feel it all in this one intimate kiss. Christian pulls me from my chair and roughly pulls me down to his lap. I gasp into his mouth at the movement of the balls, and Christian smirks.

“I love you Anastasia Grey.” He whispers and nips ay my bottom lip. And to think we are doing this in a restaurant. His massive, amazing, pleasurable hands rest on my knees, leaving a hot scorching trail as he slides them higher and higher. His finger tips skim the inside of my thighs. It takes everything in me not make a sound when his fingers finally reach me...there.

Christian gasped in my mouth and I pulled away giggling. “Surprise.”

He sighed, “I'm all for extreme public displays of affection, and taking you over dinner right here right now, but I'd much rather have you tied down, or on top of me in bed.” He started kissing my jawline and up to my ear. “Let's go home.”

**

When we reach our door I pick up Christian's wrist to check his watch. It is pretty late as is. “I hope the kids are asleep.” I whisper in his ear. He smirks snaking his arm around my waist and securing me to him.

“I have big plans for you sweetheart.” He mumbles against my lips as we stumble through the door. I pull away and turn on the light. Once the room is lit, I look up and there sits Teddy and Phoebe looking like disappointed parents because their teenagers stayed out all night. The tables have turned.

Teddy sits with his elbows on his knees, and Phoebe sits cross-legged right beside him. They both look a little shaken, confused, and Teddy looks pissed off. “Are you kids okay?” I laugh setting my bag on the counter and kicking my shoes off.

“Juliet's asleep, and we need to talk.” Teddy says. His voice is strong and he doesn't look up at us.

“Okay, about what?” I take Christian's hand and pull him behind me to the couch. “If something happened while we were gone, you know you just have to be honest and your punishment won't be as bad.” I say. I can see Phoebe's face change but Teddy's remains and he scoffs under his breath. “Yeah, punishment.” I move my gaze to my daughter and stare her down, waiting for the ice to crack.

“We searched the house!” Phoebe blurts out. I try to conceal a smile because it was easier to get the information than I thought. I glance over at Christian and his face is pure anger. I put a hand on his knee and he stands up immediately. I can tell he is trying not to blow up in front of the kids, or cause a scene to wake our baby up. Teddy turns his head and glares at his sister. I would scold him but I don't want to add to the initial problem at hand.

“What do you mean searched?” I can hear my husband's voice crack, and from that seeps anger.

“We found some keys, and we decided to just search the parts of the house we never knew about and we kind of stumbled into something.” Phoebe is picking her fingers and biting her lip, a nasty habit she picked up from me.

“And what did you 'stumble into'?” Christian's voice is getting louder by the second.

“A-”

“Phoebe, shut up.” Teddy tells Phoebe. What has gotten into him?

“Phoebe Grace, go to your room!” Christian breaks. He punches the back of a chair causing all three of us to jump.

“No! No I won't. We need to discuss what we saw in that room. That-that torture room!”

My heart stops.

Of all the things they could have found, why that? She is waving her arms around but I can't comprehend the words. I look at Christian and his face is emotionless.

“Why didn't you tell me about this? I'm seventeen for crying out loud!” Teddy is on his feet shouting at his father and all I can do is pray they didn't do too much exploring.

“We were trying to protect you from this!” I stand up and grab Christian’s arm, trying to sooth his anger.

“Well I’m old enough now. I don’t need you to protect me anymore!!”

I see Christian about to explode with the profanities that he is trying to hold back so I stretch to whisper in his ear. “Let’s be reasonable here. Calm down. Please.” I kiss the base of his neck and then turn back to the kids once I feel him relax a bit under my touch. Just as I am about to tell Phoebe to go to her room, the baby monitor goes off blaring Juliet's cries through out the tense room. “Phoebe go check on Julie please.”

“What do I not know?” Phoebe crosses her arms and looks at me. I see Christian sit down and hear his jagged breathing. His anger management has become a lot better the past few years.

“You don’t need to know.” He whispers. I can see the tears brimming my little girl's eyes, but I'm too upset about their snooping to comfort her.

“Everyone always leaves me out of everything! I thought I was part of this family too! I shouldn't have to leave the room! I know something's up so tell me!” She cries. As her voice raises so does the baby's cries.

“Teddy?” I look towards my son waiting for him to throw out his explanation. He just shakes his head and looks at the ground. His cheeks are flushed with color. I'm not sure if it's from his anger or embarrassment.

“What?” Phoebe whines. I sit down next to Christian so Teddy can be the one to answer, since I know this fight has to do with his situation too. “Teddy, you tried to explain it to me, but it was some whacked up story about slavery in the 1800's. What is going on?”

Teddy glares up at us then back to the ground. “I'd really rather you didn't know”

“Why?”

“Because Phoebe!” He shouts, and the color drained from Phoebe's face. He usually doesn't uses this tone of voice with her. “Because if you knew it would lead to you doing it or being forced into it too and I'm not about to let some perv rip my baby sister's innocence away. The beatings, the submission, the advantage, all of it. It will ruin you Phoebe, so just...drop it.” His tone is lower and stern now.

“Is that what it's for? Pain, beatings, torture? Is it just a big red room of pain? ” She is full on sobbing at this point. If my daughter wasn't in tears, I would have to hide my smirk when I glance at Christian. I guess my daughter's mind works a lot like mine. Juliet's cries became unbearable at this point. “Phoebe, please?” I asked and with a sigh, she dashed up the stairs and soon the cries stopped. I reached over to turn the monitor off.

“Why would you hurt Mom like that?!” is the first thing Teddy yells at Christian. I sigh and sit back on the couch. I have a feeling this will be another battle between father and son.

“I would never hurt your mother. I love her and you and your sister which is why I tried to keep it from you. You don't even know the technical terms or meaning behind anything in that room. I've been...I've had this secret a lot longer than you have. ” Christian said exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“So are we just accidents? Results of unprotected punishments? Did you guys have a shotgun wedding so it wouldn't be all over the tabloids? Grey hires a slave and is now soon to be a father! Are we even a real family?” He is seething with rage. And then he turns to me.

“Mom how could you agree to this?” I just shake my head and look for Christian for confirmation. “Of course you would have to ask him for permission. He has you so tied down, metaphorically and literally.”

“Well you almost agreed to it.” I sigh. Teddy scoffs. I feel a little bad throwing that back in his face.

“Well I didn't know what it really was.”

“And neither did I. Besides I never signed anything.” I say. My son's body relaxes but his face is still hard and pissed off.

“Then what's the real story?” He shrugs. Christian remains silent through out this whole ordeal, but he finally reaches for my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“I'm not going to tell you your fathers story,” Christian looks at me puzzled but I just raise an eye brow at him. “Because that is a one on one thing. I will tell you my side, and our side.”

“When I met your father, he was adamant about control. He “exercised control in all things”.” I quote him from our first encounter in his office. A small smile twitches on his face. “He was intimidating with all his rules and kinky boundaries, but I still fell for him and he needed this, so we compromised: he would try for a real relationship and I would consent. I never signed the papers.

“It worked for us and it's behind us now. And you weren't accidents, a surprise maybe, but never accidents.” I place a hand on Teddy's knee.

“Why do you still have the room if it's over?”

“The submission part is over.” I smirk and feel Christian wrap an arm around my shoulder.

“Sometimes we want to rekindle old memories, or we just feel really kinky we get in the mood.” He winks at me and Teddy makes a gagging noise.

“Oh God, my parents are animals.” He covers his eyes and shakes his head.

“And sweetie, we've both been in your shoes so that's why we were pretty livid when you came home with that contract the other day. Ihad it easy.” I smiled and pat Christian's thigh, “because I got lucky. But it could be hell and we don't want that for you.”

“I planned on telling all three of you kids when you were older. I honestly didn't plan on keeping if from you for so long, son.” Christian speaks up again.  
There is a silence in the room. We are waiting for Teddy to speak up.

“I'm sorry. We shouldn't have looked around the house. And I'm sorry for accusing you of nasty things...even if you did confirm my thoughts.” Teddy shrugs. I smile at my boy and stand up, ruffling his hair a bit.

“It's late, I'll go take care of the girls, you two need to get in bed too.” The two boys started acting like babies, stomping their feet, swinging their arms, the whole bit.

 

After I had change into my pink and black silk nightgown, I went to crawl in bed but two strong arms stopped me.

“And where do you think you're going?” He whispers into my ear, nipping at the exposed sink under my ear.

“Well, I planned on jumping in bed with my sexy husband.” I look back at Christian who is shirtless with his pajama pants on. Oh, the way they hang from his hips.

“Well, your sexy husband has other plans.” Before I can say anything he grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the room. The hall is dark, but we just go a few doors down. We stopped at the door right next to Teddy's. I'm a little confused but when I go to speak Christian puts a finger against my lips to tell me to be quiet. Once he pulls me into the room, he locks the door before smiling at me like an idiot.

“I'm not really feeling that turned on right now Christian.” I shrug looking around at all the 'torture devices'. I guess I can see why the kids would be a little freaked out.

“I know, but now that Teddy knows we might as well play with him a little bit.” I am beyond confused what he means, until he pulls me by the arm, tosses me onto the bed, jumps up there and starts jumping up and down on the bed.

“What is this going to do?” I laugh watching my mature husband jump on the bed like a five year old.

“Oh, it'll do things. Just be as loud as you can baby.” He winks at me. I stand to my feet and start jumping as well. And I don't hold back.

“Oh baby, right there!” I moaned. Christian keeps making grunting noises and moaning profanities while we knock the bed against the wall. Suddenly Christian jumps off the bed and picks up the brown leather riding crop. I'm all for joking around and jumping on the bed, but now I'm not so sure. I stop jumping and my eyes go wide.

“Keep jumping.” He whispers. I do as instructed and jump a little higher when he whips the cross post. I scream on accident and Christian sends me a thumbs up.

“Oh, your so good baby.”Christian moans, making me blush. Suddenly there is a obsessive hard knocking on the door.

“Would you keep it down for crying out loud!”Teddy's voice comes from the other side.

I laugh, continuing to jump on the bed. Christian skips over to me and catches me just as I jump off the bed and into his arms.

“We should do that more often.” I joke causing Christian to bark out in laughter. I bite my lip while I marvel at the man in front of me. He scowls at my lips, removing it from between my teeth before looking back into my eyes.

“I love you so much Anastasia Grey.” He moves some disheveled hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

“And I love you my Fifty Shades.”


	5. Paperwork?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana's first day in Christian's office goes well until she disobeys orders.

It is my first day on the new job and I'm very very excited about it. In fact I woke up this morning and got ready before Christian even stepped one foot out side the bathroom. The only thing that could make this day bad is if Julie became even sicker than she already is. Other than that it's hard to contain my excitement while we drive to Grey House.

“Ana, no need to be so anxious about the job. It'll be a breeze.” My wonderful, powerful, dominate husband places a caring hand on the top of my thigh, squeezing it while leaning over to place a kiss on my temple. I look over at him and give him a smile, but my toes continued to tap until we pull up to the curb.

Christian, of course, gets out first and walks over to my side to open the door. I have been to this building on more than one occasion, a lot when the kids were younger or if I wanted to surprise him with lunch, but it feels like the first time. I feel like that almost college graduate who doesn't know a single thing about the company and asks uncomfortable questions, like “Are you gay?” but now I'm the proud wife of the CEO. Times have surely changed.

“After today people will know that you work here so you don't need a pass for anything, and we can share a set of keys.” My husband informs me opening the door for me to enter through first. Immediately pairs of eyes are attracted to me, not use to seeing Mr. Gray's wife on the property. Christian grabs my hand once again and walks us straight to the elevators. As the doors close his arm slips around my waist and pulls me closer.

“You nervous?” He smirks. I glance up and roll my eyes. I feel him stiffen beside me.

“I'm just really excited.” I shrug and lean into his side. He just flashes a fond smile my way as I feel his hand creep down and grab my backside. I giggle, actually giggle.

“What is it about elevators?”

 

“Hi, Andrea.” I wave at the receptionist as Christian leads me to his office. Over the years I have befriended the platinum blonde woman. I use to find it irritating how every woman in this building had blonde or close to blond hair. Looking down at my hair covering my shoulder I notice just how much I am going to stick out.

“Good morning Anas...I-I mean Mrs. Grey.” I watch her eyes flicker to Christian knowing he must be the reason she is being so formal with me. He has a strict policy here. When he unlocks the door I take a step into the familiar office. Nothing over the past 18 years has changed about this space. It is still bright, clean, and open. The only detail that was added was a desk. It sits facing the right side of the room at the corner of his desk.

“Anything you should need is already in the drawers. Pens, pencils, paper, note pads, all that stuff. But if you just need something else, all you have to do is come sit on my lap and beg.” He smirks. I nod my head, running my hand over the black polished wood, and the top of a shiny silver laptop.

“Oh, I most definitely will.” I sit down and cross my legs. Christian nods his head with a smile and leans down capturing my lips with his.

“Unfortunately babe, I have to answer some calls and emails.” He returns to his seat and slowly an awkward silence falls onto the room. I open the lap top and instantly go and make folders for any subjects I'm sure I'll be busy with.

“I just remembered...”Christian says handing me a folder. My first assignment! “Just some information I'm sure you want to record down somewhere.” I open it and what was there dampened my mood just a bit. It is just a lot of papers with upcoming events. At least it's something.

“For you or me?” I question. He smirks at me and licks his lips.

“For us.” I blush as his answer. And start writing in the dates.

9:30 am. After an hour I am finished penciling everything in. It turned out that most of the papers were just information about the event. Christian is on the phone with an important client, so he says, so I am relaxed back in my leather chair scrolling through all my social media accounts but nothing that is more interesting than the circumstances now is happening. I start watching Christian pace in front of the window with his Black Berry in hand pressed to his ear, and his other hand gesturing in the air in front of him as if the person on the other side can see him. “I understand, but the product and company combined still is not worth the donation you are asking for.” His voice is stern and his eye brows furrowed. Truly a beautiful sight.

10:30 am. I found a clean piece of paper and had started drawing random shapes on it about thirty minutes ago and now it looks like our toddler just found out what happens when marker meets wall. It's a mess. Christian has already made five meetings since his first call, decided to donate one hundred thousand dollars to a college's medical department to go on a mission to Africa to help a children's hospital. He has done one interview, yelled at three employes, and the day isn't even half way over. I've received three texts from Teddy and Phoebe saying that Julie's fever has gone down a bit but she is still getting sick. I told Christian, so we took a little break (from absolutely nothing) to call home and check on them. They insist they are okay, and Teddy said he would even bring us lunch in about two and a half hours.

11:30 am. All morning and no work. I came back to work, to work. Obviously that isn't going to happen. Christian hasn't touched his phone and is now shifting through papers and typing away on his lap top. I sigh and sit up straighter in the chair.

“Christian, when am I going to get work to do?” I ask. He turns his head and looks at me for a moment before speaking.

“When I give you some.” He answered in a business like tone. Once I know he is looking back at the paper I rolled my eyes.

“When will that be?” I attempt to be as polite as possible and not snap.

“When I want to.” The tone of voice tells me the conversation is over. He held my gaze, slightly squinting his eyes as if to offer a challenge. I purse my lips and stiffly nod my head, focusing on my blank laptop screen. Christian sighs and continues to type away on his computer. I stand from my chair and walk over to the enormous window. The view is gorgeous. I don't understand how Christian can stay in this office all day and have his back towards the scene. When I look out of it, it feels like I'm on top of the world. No wonder he chose this office.

“I have to go check on a few departments for a couple of minutes, will you be okay by yourself?” He comes up behind me, cupping my cheek. What happened to never letting me out of his sight? I lean into his touch and nod.

“I'll be fine.” I smile as he steps back, spins on his heel, and walks out the door. I look back out the window and watch the big hand on my watch. After one minute I open the ginormous wooden door and peek down the hall. Christian is no where in sight.

“Hey, Andrea?” I walk over to my friend and lean on the counter in front of her. She has stacks of papers around her and her hands are moving across the key board at lightening speed. “You look really busy.” I acknowledge.

“A little?” She replies in a questioning tone. I nod my head and sigh.

“Do you need help with any of it?” Andrea leans back and sighs.

“Okay, look, you didn't get anything from me,” She whispers, “There's paper work that I need to do that I won't give you. But if it goes missing for a couple of hours and returns completed I won't say anything. Got it?” I grin.

“Got it.”

“I'm going to the restroom.” She says standing up, smoothing out her gray pencil skirt, and stacking a pile of papers in front of me. “Make sure no one steals this while I'm gone.” She winks.

Once she enters the restroom I anchor the papers to my chest and walk back to the office.

The first page calls for a spread sheet to organize prices, profit, and budget. It doesn't take me long to plug in the numbers and functions, and email a copy to Jackie. The next page has Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. printed at the top. The bottom half of the paper consist of questions that I don't know the answer to, so I resume to the next page. It's a letter from Christian to the CEO of some solar energy company. There's a little card paper clipped to it that says “Please edit” in my husbands neat cursive hand writing. I spent four years in college for this and he still passes this work to his desk attendant? I pull out a red pen and start tearing the letter apart.

Comma splice here...spelling error there...Damn. For a CEO Christian's English skills kinda suck. Finally, something I'm better than him at.

I start on the next page when I hear the door slam.

“What is that?” Christian's voice startles me. I look over at him, at a loss for words at first.

“The work you wouldn't give me.” I answered in an innocent tone, but knowing full well he will take it as sass. I resist the urge to smirk or roll my eyes.

“Yes, that I didn't give you. Therefore, it has no place on your desk.” He scolds, walking closer to my desk. “Where did you get it?”

“I lightened the load for a friend.” I shrug. I look back at the papers and just when I'm about to start typing, my lap top is closed. Christian comes behind my shoulder reading the contents on the page then took a seat on the corner of the desk. "I thought being the assistant to the great and powerful CEO would involve being tied up with paper work!" I throw my arms in the air explaining my reasoning further.

“I'm thinking just being tied up and bent over the desk would be just as good.” He folds his hands in his lap. I should have chosen better words. I roll my eyes and try not to smile at his innuendo.

“Why do you insist on disobeying my rules?” He asks. I cross my legs and turn my chair toward him.

“Why do you insist on so many rules?” I challenge. He leans forward pressing his lips to my ear. I close my eyes and relished in the feeling of skin to skin because by the look in his eye the gentleness will be short lived.

“When I get back, you better be ready and bent over the desk for your spankings.” He whispers roughly in my ear. I open my eyes once his touch is gone and I watch him casually start cleaning off his desk.

“Wait, here?” I ask in shock. He simply nods his head and continues to place important documents in drawers and items on my desk. “There is this big thing right here called a window, and people can see through it.” I said pointing to the view behind us.

“I'll be right back.” He looks at me then glances to the newly clean desk. I watch him walk out of the room and walk straight to Andrea. I can see her face pale when he places the folder on the counter. He taps the papers and says something to her before walking back to his office. I don't miss the sound of the lock when after he closes the door.

“And you aren't ready because?” He asks, unbuttoning his jacket and slipping it off.


	6. Over the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office sex...

“Christian, we can't do this in your office. Let's just...put a pin in it till we get home?” I suggest. Christian leans forward trapping me in my seat, his hands resting on the arm rest.

“I gave you simple rules: only do the work that I give you, and to do as I ask. By breaking the first one, you broke the second one...twice. Let's not forget the part where you talked back to me-” I open my mouth to oppose his accusation but he places a finger over my lips to stop me. “Don't make it worse for your self sweetheart.” He whispers and his eyes become darker and dilated. He pulls me up by my hands and spins me around so I'm facing his desk. “Hands on the top.” His lips brush my ear and then the tip of his tongue trails down my neck.

My inner goddess is practically dripping wet in anticipation of this spanking, proud I not only stole paperwork to do, but also got snarky. She's sure Christian's famous twitchy palm will make sure my ass takes the heat for those things. She's probably right. My inner goddess is on her knew begging for his punishment.

I rested my hands on the edge and hung my head between my shoulders. He pulls the zipper on the back of my shirt down and slips the shirt down my arms and then tosses it in the chair. Christian's wondrous hands move down my bare sides and over my ass before his touch vanishes into thin air. After a couple of seconds, I hear a clanking sound and when I look back he is taking out his belt. Oh God. Is he really going to spank me with that? People will for sure hear our on going activities. He walks up to my right side and hooks the belt around my hands, pulling them close together and making me less stable. He pulls the belt as tight as it'll go securing it in the last notch.

“Almost forgot,” he murmurs to him self. Unwrapping his tie from around his neck, he brings it in front of my face. I realize it's that tie which does nothing but add to the moisture and heat between my legs.

“That's enough seeing for now,” Christian says before pulling the tie around my eyes, officially blind folding me.

“Keep your hands in front of you and stay up.” He instructs. I don't dare open my mouth and instead nod my head. Once again his hands pull my hair behind me and quickly braid it as if we are back in the Play Room, except he can't secure it. His fingers lightly trail down my sides, skimming over my ticklish areas making me jump. He knows exactly what he is doing. His fingers continue until they reach the waist of my skirt, hooking two fingers inside the band. As slowly as he can he starts pulling it down. The fabric scratching through the black tights down my legs.

Christian taps my ankles telling me to step out of the article of clothing. “Shit,” He mumbles. “You're so dame beautiful. I can't wait to fuck you in these tights.” I smile at the complement until he tags on, “but this is punishment.” He pulled the tights halfway down my thighs, and gasps at the sight of the light blue lace covering very little of my backside. Both of his hands grab a cheek squeezing and pushing them together. I resist the urge to moan and push back into his hands.

“What do you want?” he breathes.

“Spank me.” The words are out of my mouth before I think about them.

“Your manners?” He scolds

“Please spank me, Mr. Grey.”

“Good girl.” He praises.

“Count for me baby.” His voice is rough and gravely. I nod my head and wait for the expected impact. It doesn't come so soon, but when it does it sends a burning sensation all the way to my toes. I squeak and bite my lip.

“One.” I whimper while his hand smooths over the burning skin. Suddenly I feel his front rub against my back in a teasing gesture. This punishment has turned into a sick pleasuring game.

“Good girl. Don't hold back, baby. This room is sound proof.” Of course it is. I can hear the smile in his voice. The next one comes faster and harder.

“Two.” I moan.

Smack! And he ruts up against me again

“Three.”

Smack! And again.

I already feel like collapsing and I'm not sure how many I'm receiving. My breathing is hard and I don't know how much longer I can stand with a numb ass and tingling legs, in heels. Christian's hands smooth over the reddened burning skin and kisses each cheek. Instantly the skin under his lips cool and I sigh.

“Just a couple more, beautiful. Then I get to properly fuck you in my office.” Something about how he said the intoxicating words made the region between my legs pool with heat and warmth.

He continues the cycle until he administers a total of nineteen swats.

I'm expecting him to spank me again but instead of spreading the fire further, he rains down the last smack to the soaked apex of my thighs. I cry out

“Twenty!”

“Good girl,” he practically growls.

I am granted permission to rest on my elbows for a short three minutes as he pulls up my tights,and takes off the blind fold. In no time Christian pulls me to a standing position and turns me to face him.

“Now the fun can begin.” He mumbles taking my flushed cheeks in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. He quickly slips his tongue into my mouth and explores every surface within reach. He fights for dominance and since I don't have the urge to fight back I give in and melt at his touch. He detaches our lips and takes a step back scanning my body.

I'm still standing in my black heels, my tights reach just above my belly button and my baby blue bra pushing my breast up. My hands are still tied in front of me with his black belt and I'm shuffling between my feet feeling uncomfortable under his eyes.

“I am one lucky man.” He whispers. My cheeks become even redder than before, I don't know how that's possible. He steps forward again and his fingers go straight down there while his other arm anchors me to him.

He rubs my sex back and forth hard but slow causing all air to escape my lungs. “You're so wet for me, baby. Tell me, have you been like this all day or is this just from me punishing you?” I bit the inside of my cheeks and nod. “Words, use them.”

“You punishing me.” I gasp as his movements become faster spreading my excitement. My legs almost give in but his arms hold me up.

“Stay up, baby.” He whispers in my ear tugging my lobe between his teeth. Since my hands are still tied together I can't start undressing him, or feel his hair beneath my finger tips, or wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel his growing bulge on the back of my hand with every sound I make. If I twist my arms just right...

I grab his member in the palm of my hand and squeeze, almost making him lose his balance. “Holy shit.” He groans and I smile. I move my hand up and down the outline of his penis squeezing and digging my nails through the fabric. I gasp, throwing my head back when I feel him tease my entrance through the tights and lace. “Christian.” I moan.

“What do you want, Ana?” He encourages and I groan. Why must I spell everything out for him, he should know what I want.

“You.”

“You have me.” He smirks and I glare at him until he pinches me hard and I almost come undone right here in his arms. “What exactly do you want?”

“Your lips. There, especially.” I whimper. His fingers move faster against my center pushing me closer and closer to the edge. “Christian I'm-” And his touch is gone making me whimper at the loss of contact.

“Not yet baby.” He kisses my cheek and lifts me to sit on his desk. He stands between my legs and slips the belt off my wrist. He places it with his jacket and my clothes in the leather chair and starts unbuttoning his shirt too. I would usually offer to help but this time I want to sit back and watch. He holds my eye contact the whole time. Once he gets to the last button I put my hand up to stop him.

“Keep it on.” I beg and he smirks. He complies with my request so his fingers start working on tugging his zipper down to free himself.

“Lay back.” He says. I relaxed back on to my elbows but keep watching him as he places my feet on the edge of the desk.

“What about-”

“Don't worry about them.” He reassures and drops to his knees. Oh yes!

“Christian!” I shriek when I feel his warm breath fan against my sex. I have never felt this pleasure before. And then his tongue darts out. The feeling of his tongue licking bold stripes over me again and again is teasing me more and more over the tights and underwear. I reached down and grab a fist full of hair.

He hums against my clit making me arch my back. “Son of a bitch.” I moaned.

“You taste so good, baby.” He praises and runs his fingers over me one more time before standing up. “You're going to need a new pair.” I can hardly comprehend his words, my mind in a haze. I hear a ripping noise, then another and the cool air hits me.

“You're already so wet, I don't think you need prep.” He said. I open my eyes and see Christian with his length in his hand and his wrist flicking back and forth. I lay completely down on my back and throw my arms above my head. I feel his tip run up and down and in the blink of an eye I'm full of ecstasy, writhing in pleasure.

Groans, moans, and grunts fall from Christian's mouth as he slams into me over and over and over again. He pushes my legs open wider making him reach a different depth, hitting just in the right spot.

“Oh. My. Gah!” I am cut short buy Christian pulling me to the edge of the desk forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He picks me up and holds me to his chest. His pace doesn't falter slamming into me at a mind blowing speed hitting me from a different angle. Christian slowed down a bit and walks up to the window.

“Look at that, baby.” He moaned hiding his face in my neck. “All those people walking around oblivious to me fucking you right in front of their eyes.” He slams into me and I can feel my self teetering on the edge.

“Christian, I'm gonna come.” I moan and lean my head on his shoulder biting his hard muscle. I feel us moving back from where we came and suddenly my back is against wood once again. I feel his hips snap back and forth at an achingly slow pace but he keeps hitting my spot making my body convulse.

“Come for me baby.” He whispers in my ear. I arch my back and groan, releasing the knot that has been building in my stomach.

“Oh shit, Ana.” Christian pulls out just in time to release on my stomach.

I lean up on my elbows and take Christian's face between my hands, “I love you so much.” I whisper and peck his lips. “I'm sorry.”

“Just don't defy my again.” I know I will. “I love you too, so-”

“Mr. Grey, your son is here.” Jackie's voice projects from the desk phone. My eye's widen and sure enough it's 1:00.

“Shit.” Christian mumbles. He climbs off of me and we scramble around for our clothes. I literally rip off the remaining of my tights. I shimmy into my skirt and slip my arms through my shirt. I could only zip it up half way but it's better than my son seeing me shirtless. Christian quickly buttons his pants and shirt but doesn't bother to tuck it in before slipping on his jacket. He almost runs to the door and swings it open, but not all the way.

“Hey son.” I sit in my chair and run my hand through my hair to undo the braid. Teddy postpones his answer to his father and I feel his eyes on me, but I don't return it.

“Here's lunch. Phoebe made it.” He hands over a stack of containers which Christina snatches carelessly out of Teddy's hands.

“Thanks, Ted. See you at home.” And he slams the door in his face.

When Christian turns around his eyes are wide, and actually full of embarrassment. I just tug at my bottom lip with my finger, trying to hide a smile.

I shake my head and snicker, “I have a feeling this won't be the last time he walks in on that.”

 

Teddy's POV

I lean against the door and run my hands over my face, what did I just see? I look over at the front desk lady I know as Jackie.

“Did my parents just have office sex?”


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go to different countries to make the most of their summer while their parents decided to have sex every where and start a new life changing project. Teddy has to be babysat in Spain by none other than Sophie.

Ana's POV

Summer started two weeks ago. Christian surprised Phoebe and Teddy with a trip to anywhere they wanted so they can learn more about the world , and so we could be by ourselves for the summer. Phoebe chose Czechoslovakia while Ted wanted to experience France.

Since Christian's parents are now retired and have nothing better to do than sit around their big house and go on elaborate vacations, they steal Julie away from us whenever the can.

“So how might we spend this day alone, again?” my husband asks with a loving, needy look in his eyes. Some people would classify us to still be in the honeymoon phase. I never thought I'd be so grateful to be without kids.

“Well...we could be a cheesy couple and watch chick-flicks while feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries.” I whisper, straddling his lap, throwing my arms around his neck. “Or...we could be a couple with no life and sit around doing work related stuff while yelling at each other.” I nuzzle my face into his freshly shaved, smooth neck, kissing the skin below his ear. I linger there, putting ,my lips right against his ear. “Or we could see how sturdy the surfaces in this house are.” I cover his mouth with mine, rolling my hips down on his. He lets out a strained moan against my lips. “Or,” I grab his face in my hands, “we can do what you suggested a few months ago and look into adoption?”

His hungry expression soon transforms into one of surprise. “Are you serious?” I nod with a smile plastered on my face.

“The older two kids said it was okay. Beside, Teddy only has...what...about one to two years left in this house before college, and I know he would love another boy in the house.” I say combing my fingers through Christian's hair while he contemplates my words. Suddenly he lifts me from his lap and carries me bridle style to our bedroom.

“If you insist, as long as we can test out the surfaces in the house afterward.” He chuckles.

***

"Kids, we have a surprise for you." I say walking in with their blue passports out of sight behind my back, my husband trailing behind me with his hands on my hips.

"What could it possibly be?" Teddy says, sarcasm dripping off every word. I place their passports in front if them and watch as confusion takes over their faces.  
Phoebe picks hers up and examines it like it's a foreign object. "Where are we going?"

"You choose." Christian shrugs and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

“You mean we can go anywhere in the world?” Teddy eyes us suspiciously.

“Anywhere you want.” I confirm.

“For how long?”

“The whole summer.” Phoebe sits back going through her options, just like I would, but Teddy speaks with out hesitation.

“France.” I smile and feel Christian nod on my shoulder.

“I hope you know that this trip is partially for educational reasons, so I better not hear that you have a different girl with you every night .” Christian scolds and sits down at the table. I look down at him and he pats his knee for me to sit, flashing me a little boy smile. I do as silently commanded, and take a seat on his lap.

Teddy rolls his eyes, “Don't be silly Dad, I won't have one girl every night... I'll have multiple.” I glare at my son, and when I feel my husbands chest vibrate with laughter I turn to glare at him too. Teddy continues to grin his Christian grin.

“We can just send Sophie with you.” Teddy groans at my proposal and I grin.

“Can I go to Czechoslovakia?” Phoebe asks after a while catching me off guard.

“Why there?” I look back at Christian with a questioning look, but he shrugs.

“No one in this family has been there and it's a very unique language. I've researched it before and it's a beautiful place.” I open my mouth to object, but she reads my mind. “Navy can come or Ava.” I debate whether asking Navy's parents and I know Kate and Elliot wouldn't mind Ava going.

“If you can convince one of them to go, you can.” Christian agrees and out daughter smiles.

“And what would you two do all summer?” Teddy smirks. Now a days he thinks he knows all about our sex life. Oh how the tables have turned.

“That's actually what we need to talk to you about.” I lean forward clasping my hands together in a business manner. “I'm not sure how to appropriately approach this subject but-”

“How would you feel about adoption?” Christian interrupts me. My eyes go wide at his bluntness, but quickly recover.

“Like another kid?” Teddy asks. No a monkey.

“Yes, but most likely not a baby-baby.” I reason. Phoebe stares back blankly at us. And Teddy has a scowl on his face.

“You have three isn't that good enough?” He huffs. I sigh and look back at Christian. He sits up straighter, obviously this is a lot more serious than he told me.

“Teddy, you don't understand it now, but adoption is a serious thing. I believe every child deserves a chance at a loving home and if they are stuck in a home for years with seven or even ten other children, with parents that only want them for the monthly benefits they get, it really sucks.” He says. His anger and younger side very apparent in his argument. I'm reminded that Christian understands that completely. I shudder slightly when I remember that he shared that home with Jack Hyde.

“I wouldn't mind, but I already have a younger sister and an older brother so....boy or girl?” Phoebe ask. I furrow my eyebrows and slump down a little bit. We haven't really given the gender any thought. I feel Christian's hands grip my shoulder and run his hands over my arms in a loving way.

“Whatever we're granted with.”

***

“Oh Christian.” I throw my head back as Christian collapses onto my chest. I would cradle him against my sweaty bare skin but my hands are bound above my head so the best I can do is lift my head up and kiss his just fucked hair. With out lifting his head up, Christian reaches an arm up and easily unties the rope around my wrist. My hands instantly go to his naked back and I rub his tense muscles.

“Hmm, I'm hungry.” I said and as if to back me up my belly growls. Christian looks up at me with a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

“You weren't satisfied with that four course meal?” I gasp and smack his arm rolling him off me and onto his feet. I sit up and he helps me off the kitchen island so we can both bask in our naked glory. Christian doesn't waste a second before he pulls me flush against his body.

“I think it's time I take my queen to bed, don't you agree?” I start to protest. I don't think my body can handle anymore of...that.

“Do we really want to test the bed too? I'm pretty sure it's sturdy enough if we tried it out last night...and the night before...and the night before that...” I trailed off, but all Christian did was smirk at me.

“I thought it was understood that we would go to bed to start our research.” Oh.

“I like that idea.” I mumble and drag him towards our room. Halfway down the hallway he scoops me into his arms and forces me to wrap my legs around his waist. As he continues walking, he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck and bites down on my flesh. “I am one lucky man.” He growls.  
Next thing I know, I'm airborne, and then I'm sprawled out on the bed. Christian moves to the desk in the corner to retrieve the laptop. I watch in awe at the beautiful sight of his back muscles moving with every step he took. I quickly climb under the covers and wait for my husband to return to me.

He quickly climbs in next to me and fires up the world wide web. “Where should we start?” He asks. I curl up into his side and wrap my arms around his very muscular one.

“Anywhere you want. As long long as we start it together.” I know I'm a sap, but by the look on Christian's face he loves it.

 

Teddy's POV

“We should go visit the Notre Dame de Paris.” Sophie said pointing to a brochure she happen to pick up on our way out of the hotel. I roll my eyes and stuff my hands in my pockets. When my parents first mentioned Sophie coming with me, I thought it was a joke. Apparently not. One week with her so far and I feel like pulling my hair out.

“What is that?” I shrug my shoulders and hear her sigh.

“Listen I know now that you're older and all you hate me shadowing you, but this is exactly why I came here-” As we pass a cafe I see the most breath taking girl I've seen. Her boobs are huge! I can just picture her creamy skin wrapped around my- “Your father was very insistent that this be a somewhat education trip, so I'm making sure we visit all these places.” I nod my head but her words go in one ear and out the other.

“We haven't been to a club three days, I haven't been too rude to you, so I'm going out tonight. If you want to be a party pooper like last time, you don't have to go.” I reason. She stuffs the brochure in the back pocket or her shorts and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. We continue walking till we reach the restaurant of her choosing, Fratelli. I take my shades off as we take a seat by the window.

“Bonjour! Mon nom est Alphonse, et je serai votre serveur . Que puis- je obtenir pour vous?” I look up at the man and just nod my head. I don't understand one word he just said.

“Bonjour.” Sophie smiles at the waiter and then looks at me. “What would you like to drink?” I open my mouth to answer, but the guy hovering over our table eying Sophie's chest interrupts.

“Oh, you are American. So sorry, I assume. What drinks may you prefer?” He rephrases in a horrible attempt at speaking English.

“Wine please.” I say to Sophie then look down at the menu that makes no sense to me.

“Pouvons-nous se il vous plaît avoir deux verres de votre meilleur vin , et un verre d'eau.” She orders and the guy nods scurrying of to retrieve what ever it was she just ordered.

“His name is Alfonso by the way.” She giggles. I roll my eyes and sigh. Maybe I do need to learn some French.

“Mind translating this menu for me?” I say. Sophie is really getting on my nerves with her French speaking, giggling, and flirting with...why do I care if she is flirting with anyone?

“Yes, sir.” She jokes. Little does she know what that actually does to me. “They have pizza, salad, pasta, seafood, soup, you name it.” I ran my fingers through my hair.

“Um...pasta.”

“You still like fettuccine right?” I furrowed my eyebrows and nod. How does she still remember? “They have a chicken penne alfredo pasta. I know Gail has made it before and you guys loved it.”

“Oh, was it that meal we had when mom and dad were out and Juliet ended up being covered in the sauce and a noodle up her nose?” I ask, a smile slipping onto my face.

“Yes!” Sophia laughs clapping her hands together. “That took forever to clean up” Just then Alfonso comes by with our wine and water.

Sophie immediately takes a sip and holds up the okay sign with her hands. “Ce est parfait ! Je crois que nous sommes prêts à commander.” I'm assuming she told him we are ready to order since he takes his note pad out of his apron. “Il souhaiterait que la alfredo penne au poulet , et je voudrais la salade maison.” He nods taking our menus and hurrying off. I look out the window just in time to see a tall brunette unbutton the top half of her shirt and lean back in her seat to catch some sun.

“We should go to Languedoc-Roussillon tomorrow.” I say and Sophie about chokes on her wine.

“That's a nude beach.” I may not know many land marks in France but I do know where the best bars, clubs, and nude beaches are. I did some research.

“And...?” She shakes her head and smirks. A very sexy smirk.

“We'll see.”

“That was amazing. I can't believe there are people that talented to build something so exquisite.” Sophie babbles on after the tour of the Notre Dame de Paris. I just nod acting like I couldn't care less, but to be honest it was very amazing to walk through and hear the history of the place. And watching the expressions on Sophie's face every corner she turned was-why am I having these thoughts?

“So quiz time.” She smiles and I groan tossing my head back. “When did the start building it?”

“1163.”

“When did it officially open?”

“1345.”

“How many architects, and what were their names?”

“Three and Peter of Montereau, Jean de Chelles, Jean-Baptiste-Antoine Lassus. Can we go back to the hotel and get ready for tonight?”

 

 

“Sophie, are you ready?” I beat on the door connecting out rooms. I can hear the clinking of heels on the opposite side and then the door knob turns. Who ever is standing in front of me isn't the Sophie I know.

Her golden hair is up in a bun with a few strands framing her face, her lips are glossed to a perfect shine, and her blue eyes popped from the gold shimmery eye shadow. She wears a deep maroon dress that hugs her curves and reaches the middle of her thighs. She is decorated with a stringy looking necklace with gold, black, and diamond strings. I scan her arms and see a gold cuff hugging the middle of her forearm and her regular gold band adoring her finger. Her shoes make her almost as tall as me and have a spring that wraps around her calf in the sexiest way.

I'm sure my jaw is on the floor. I can't even control the thoughts that are popping into my head straight

“Now your the one wasting time. Pick your jaw up off the ground and lets go.” She grabs her cell phone, then my hand and drags me out of the room closing the door behind us.

The bar/club that we chose to go to is only a block over so we decide to save money and walk. Instead of waiting in line, Sophie flips a switch and starts flirting with the bouncer. Watching her press herself against him and touch him in a very un-like-Sophie way makes some emotion start to bubble inside me. I don't think it's jealousy, more like anger and a protective instinct. Sophie's like my sister, well...not when she is dressed like this, but still. Oh if only Mr. Taylor were here.

It takes less than three minutes of her hanging off his arms and him looking down her dress for him to let us in.

“Okay, I'm gonna go ahead and get semi-drunk so while your absolutely plastered and nailing some girl in the corner, I'll be sobering up.” She smiles. I roll my eyes and follow her through the crowded to two open bar stools. Sophie flags down the bartender, grabs him by the tie, and pulls him down to her level. With an idiotic grin on his face he leaves and returns with five shots.

My hand reaches for one of the glasses but she slaps it away leaving a burning sensation only turning me on even more.

"These are mine. You can order your own in a minute." she winks and drowns all five. Most people believe blondes have a high alcohol tolerance, but not Sophie.

Her eye liner is already smudging at the corners of her eyes and her hair is a frizzy mess. Her dress keeps riding up making me want to pull it down...for protective reasons. Acting as though I'm not even here she continues ordering drinks.

She has been yelling at random guys do the last hour in French so I have no clue as to what she is saying, but from the hungry looks they are giving her and the numbers stuffed in her top I can only imagine...

The while hour I have been sitting beside her stool surviving on one beer. Meanwhile she dances with multiple guys right in front of me. Does she know what I've been thinking about her? Is that why she is all over guys and practically rubbing it in my face? After being released by her newest dance partner she stumbles over to me and falls in my lap. She giggles, hanging her head between her shoulders with her hands grasping my thighs.

“Ok. Teddy.” She looks up at me. There is a hair across her lips, so I keep quiet and move it behind her ear before she talks. “Help me into an open booth, then you can have fun.” She giggles some more and pokes at my chest.

“If you insist.” I sigh. Finally! I grab my beer from the bar, wrap my arm around Sophie's waist, and hauled her to a small secluded booth in the far corner. “Are you okay now?” I ask, anxious to find some girl tonight.

“I just need a water...I think I have some Advil somewhere...” She trials off looking down her shirt. I run back to the bar to get her water in hopes I can stop playing doctor and have some fun.

“I need one water.” I yell over the music. Luckily the man speaks a bit of English and gave me a fancy looking water bottle. I don't bother to hear the cost, I just slap money down and walk off.

“Here.” I sigh, handing Sophie the bottle. She downs half of it and nods her head.

“Go. Have fun.” She smiles, and as an after thought, “Use protection!”


	8. Mr. Green-Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe and the girls run into a seriously hot mystery guy while on vacation.

Phoebe's POV

“I never thought a massage could feel this good.” The Aria Hotel in Prague has the best spa facility I have ever been to. Navy and Ava are face down on the table and with two women digging into their taught muscles. I am relaxed back in a very big, comfy, white recliner with my feet in hot water and seaweed is wrapped around my calf.

“Why are you reading at such a relaxing time? You should be enjoying this.” Ava spoke up. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

“I kind of want to learn the language. And I am enjoying this for your information.” I look back down at my book again and read over the terms for family and friends.

“Do you mind taking that book away, and tossing it off the balcony?” I look up and Navy is pointing in my direction. The lady walks over smiling lightly at me. She takes my book and sets it over by the shelf holding my belongings. “Now kick back, close your eyes, and enjoy this.”

I rolled my eyes, but decided to do as instructed and relax back in the recliner. I find my self edging closer and closer to sleep when a voice disturbs me.

“So hows that guy of yours, Pheebs?” I open one eye, roll it, and close it again. Navy knows I don't have a boyfriend, well not since the third grade. I'm pretty positive that is why my dad fought so hard to pull me out of public school. Mom says it's because Ted was going to be pulled out, so I should be too. I think my theory is better.

“You need a foreign boo.” My cousin speaks up. I choked one air.

“I don't need a guy.” I argue. It's true, I don't need a guy. But, I constantly catch myself day dreaming about what it would be like meeting his family and him meeting mine, cuddling on the couch watching a rom-com and feeding each other popcorn. I wonder what it feels like walking down the side walk with our fingers laced together, having late night conversations about stupid things, and sharing our darkest secrets. Would he be the kind to spontaneously show up on my door step with flowers, and make a run for necessities when he knows it's that time of the month? Would he take me on a random date even if I was in sweats and a tank?

Like I said...I don't need a guy right now.

“We should go out tonight and reel one in, all three of us could get lucky.”

“Ava, you have a boy friend. In fact I'm surprised you two aren't married, and Navy, you have sworn off all guys because you claim there are no gentleman left in the world any more. So, you have one, and you don't want one Tell me again why I need one?” Ava and Navy just give me blank stares.

“Number one, I'm not married because the Lord only knows what my mom, dad, and your parent's would do to me.” Ava said propping up on her elbows while the woman digs her knuckles in to the calf muscles.

“And number two, I swore off all guys in the North America. We are in Europe for cry out loud! You need to lose it soon anyway,” Navy says. Once again, I choke on air.

“I don't need to lose anything!” I cross my arms over my chest, kind of embarrassed that they are talking about my virginity in front of these random women. “Especially not to a guy who doesn't speak English.” I slouch lower in the chair, praying this relaxing nightmare will be over soon.

 

“Look at that guy at the bar? He's been checking you out the whole time.” I take a sip of my drink and casually glance over to where the guy is seated. Sure enough there is a boy sitting there looking right at me. Immediately my cheeks flush with color at the heated stare of his piercing green eyes. His right eye drops in a wink and I look down at my food.

“He's okay.” I blush and the girls sputter, trying not to catch a lot of people's attention.

“He's okay? Okay?!” Navy leaned over the table with wide eyes. “You wanna know know what I think about him? I think he's-”

“Co si pro vás holky?” We all look at each other in confusion. I've been studying the language for the past week but I'm not even close to being that good.

“We don't understand.” Ava answered, pronouncing every syllable.

“I know English, very little.” The waiter nods. I smile and we all place our order. “I be back.” And he walks off.

“I still think you should go up to Mr. Green-Eyes.” Ava shrugs and sips her drink innocently. I shake my head and take a quick glance, but his back is facing me. Luckily. The food is ready faster than I thought. It is also better than I thought. Whatever I ordered, I went by the pictures in the menu, it was some sort of steak cooked to perfection. However, the entrees are quite tiny so we finish them with in five minutes after they come out.

“Dessert.” The waiter places a silver tray of Strawberry Kolache Cookies in the middle of the three of us.

“We didn't order this.” I said.

“Man there did.” He points to someone behind him then walks away. We all turn to look in the direction that he pointed and sure enough, a guy who looks about twenty years of age is waltzing over to us.

“Hello, ladies.” He greets with an American accent. He holds out his hand to me to shake.

“Did you order these?” I ask in a polite tone. The man looks confused and shakes his head.

“No, perhaps someone else did.” I nod my head and casually look behind him. When I do Mr. Green-Eyes has his head toward the side as if listening in to our conversation, and suddenly he is on his feet, ripping his coat off the back of his chair and walking out the front entrance. I don't miss his hand slapping some money in our waiters hand before he storms out of the building. I turn back to the others at the table and pretend I saw nothing.

“I'm Louis, by the way.” He glances at all of us, but when his eyes land on Navy something flashes in his eyes.

“I'm Phoebe and this is Ava, my cousin, and Navy, my best friend.”He shakes their hands, and if I'm not mistaken Navy actually blushes when their hands make contact.

“I'm here on a trip with my friend and cousin too. Ironic, huh?” I force a laugh and nod. Louis seems sweet and all, and I've never seen Navy react this way to being around a guy, but I can't help but wonder what was up with Mr. Green-Eyes.

When we arrive back at the hotel the girls are quick to fall asleep, but I can't even think about sleep at the moment. I'm haunted by a pair of green eyes and the longing for my family. It's only a few weeks into summer and I'm already homesick. I walk out into the cool night air and take a deep breath.

Our balcony over looks the rest of the hotel buildings and land. It's a beautiful sight especially when it's all lit up at night.

Being alone with my thoughts is truly a dangerous thing. I think about what the girls said earlier and only now do I realize how lonely I really am. Do I need a guy? I feel like I do, now that I'm not surrounded by the usual Seattle preppy boys. Mr. Green-Eyes could have been it, and I was a coward. Oh, the struggles of being a teenage girl. 

I don't even notice I am calling home until an annoying buzzing is ringing in my ear.

“Phoebe?” At the sound of my dad's voice, the tears spring to my eyes, and I want to cry. I miss his hugs and teasing. I hold my breath so he won’t hear my broken voice and I rub my arm to comfort myself.

“Daddy?”

“Sweetie, what's wrong?” His voice sounds worried, and I hate that I'm worrying him.

“I'm not sure. I guess I just miss you and mom. Everything is great here and I don't want to leave, but I really want to be home.” I sniff. I can picture, almost feel, my father wrapping his arms around me, anchoring me to his chest. His hand would be smoothing my hair down, kissing my forehead, and allowing my tears to soak his shirt.

“You'll wake up tomorrow and not know why you cried about this. You'll feel better about the whole situation later. I promise you, baby, if you are dying to come home you have a one way ticket here and a one way ticket back. Now if my phone is correct, it's two in the morning there. You need to sleep.”

Maybe he didn't say what I wanted him to say, but it calmed me down and that's all I needed. “You're right, I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.” I hang up the phone and crawl into the empty third bed and pull the covers up to my chin. 

This will get easier, I know it will.


	9. What Happens in France...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Sophie take a trip to the beach and hidden feelings are revealed.

Sophie's POV

"Okay, in you go." I hold up Teddy's intoxicated body with one arm and open the door with another. He tries to walk ahead of me but ends up face first in the carpet. I don't know whether to laugh or help him up. Before I do anything, I take off all my jewelry, setting it on the table, then kick my shoes off. 

"This is really soft." He smiles against the floor and pretends to make snow angles. I have never seen him this drunk off his ass before. It's kind of pathetic. I groan, pulling him by his hands over to his bed.

"Let me sleep down here." He complains.

"No. You going to end up getting sick, and I prefer you not choke on your own vomit. Get up, come on." I urge and help him to his feet. He starts swaying back and forth as if he is on a boat, so I sit him down on the bed so I can undress him. He watches my hands work on the buttons of his shirt before he looks up at me with a plastered grin.

"You want to know a secret?" He whispers like there are intruders in the room.

"Sure." 

"I like you." My fingers stop their movements. That's not what I expected him to say. I expected something witty and cheeky. I resume my actions and shake my head. "In fact I think I've liked you for a while now. I've just never been so drunk to admit it." His words slur together.

"Ted, you don't like me, you're drunk and high and who knows what else. You need sleep." I say. He stands to his feet right in front of me, hardly swaying now. Our chest are only about an inch apart now.

"No, I'm not just saying this because I'm drunk. Seeing you flirt with that guy at...whatever place we ate at and the bartender tonight, it made me feel something that I haven't felt about another girl." He takes one of my hands and puts it on his chest. "With you looking at me now, like I'm some sort of idiot shouldn't affect me. But it does. What's worse is that, I've known you my whole life, your Taylor's daughter, and your eight freaking years older than me, but do I care? No. Because what ever this is," He takes my face between his hands and rubs his thumb over my cheeks. I keep my hand over his heart. "I love the feeling of it, and I don't want it to stop." I know secrets tend to slip out when drunk, but not these kinds of secrets.

Two whole beats pass before his mouth covers mine. I slightly kiss back, but obviously not enough to satisfy him. His tongue works it's way into my mouth, but I try to avoid it at all cost. His hands slide down to m hands, and twist my arms behind my back.

"I want to tie you up and fuck you so bad." He moans against my mouth startling me out of my little haze. I struggle free from his grip and push him back causing him to fall on the bed.

"Excuse you?" I wipe my mouth and stare at him trying to collect my breathing.

"Soph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"How can you say something that twisted, and not mean it?" I say. "It doesn't matter," Yes it does, "You need to get to sleep. I'll come check on you in the morning." I say. Teddy runs a hand over his face and sits on the bed. He says something but his hands muffle his voice. 

"Goodnight." I say, closing the door connecting me to him.

Teddy's POV

I wake up with an excruciating head ache and sick feeling bubbling in my stomach. I throw off the covers and take two long strides to reach the toilet before everything comes up and out. Not only does all the alcohol come up but memories become a little less fuzzy. I hope my mind is playing tricks on me, if not...I have a lot of apologizing to make.

When I'm finished, I brush my teeth and wash my mouth before heading back in the room. I rub my eyes attempting to get the sleep out and see some pills, water, and a muffin on the side table. There is a letter by the pills that say "Take me", and next to the muffin "Eat me". I throw back the pills with the cool water and almost instantly my stomach settles. I pick the muffin up, turn around, and nearly pee my pants.

"How long have you been there."

Sophie rubs her exposed leg with the hand that isn't holding a mug. "The whole time. I couldn't go to sleep."

"What time did we get back to the hotel?"

"Four."

"What time is it now?"

"Six thirty." Crap. I look over at the clock and run a hand through my hair. "Can I ask you something?" Double crap.

"Sure?" My voice wavers as I speak and take a seat on the bed. I look down and I'm shirtless and in my flannel pants.

"I had to take your shirt off last night and when I came in this morning your pants looked pretty uncomfortable so I changed those too, but anyway." She takes a breath. "Did you mean anything you said last night?"

I go over what I remember in my head. I confessed my feelings for one of my best friends, forced my tongue down her throat then told her I want to....oh no.

"Yes."

"Even the..." She trails off, but I know what she wants to say. I can't believe I would be so out of it I let my inner dominant take over.

"The tie-"

"Yes. What did you mean by that? Where have you heard anything like that?" She struggles for the right words and confusion masks over her face. I walk over to her and take her hand in mine. I place a kiss on the back and look into her eyes.

"I swear, I didn't mean anything by that. I don't know where I heard it, and I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry." I plead, even though the majority of that statement is a lie. She averts her eyes and nods before looking back at me.

"So you want to go to that beach today?" Languedoc-Roussillon. Is she really giving me an option of going to a nude beach? I shrug my shoulders, but if it can get our minds off last nights stupid mistakes then I'm all for it.

"Great, well if you want a full breakfast I'm sure we can walk around and find something." I still don't trust my voice so I just nod. "Be ready in thirty minutes."

 

"You ready to leave?" Sophie peeks her head in my room, she already has a big floppy hat on her head and sunglasses hanging from her sheer cover up. I swallow all the dirty thoughts before speaking.

"Yeah." I answer and watch as she lugs a big beach bag on her arm into my room. "You got enough there?" I tease.

"Yeah I got everything I need. Do you have sun screen?" I scoff at her tone of voice.

"Your not my mother."

"Now a days, I could be." Ain't that the truth. I go open the door for Sophie and trail behind her to the elevator. The ride is silent all the way down, but it's not awkward. "The ride should be less than a couple minutes." Oh joy, stuck in a car with Sophie, dressed like that, for "a couple minutes".

"Clear spot down there." Sophie pointed to a clear section where no one is. She runs to claim it, holding her hat, letting her bag swing back an forth on her arm. I watch her carefree spirit take up residence on the soft warm sand, and I can't help the smile that appears on my face.

I scratch the back of my neck and look around at the other people lounging on the beach. Some woman need to cover up their saggy raisins, other wise known as boobs. These people disgust me, I'm sure Sophie won't disappoint.

I quickly walk over to the spread out towel and umbrella. How did I not notice her carrying that? I set my backpack down and pull my shirt over my head. When Sophie isn't looking I tug my trunks down a bit, the action catches a couple of girls' eyes. When I look up Sophie's sheer top is in the sand and her hands are behind her back.

"Woah, woah...woah." I step in front of her blocking other males view.

"What?" She looks me straight in the eye and the top of her swim suite falls to the ground. My breath hitches in my throat preventing me from saying anything understandable.

"I think you should cover up." I need you to cover up!

"I'm not the only girl topless here." But your the only one with a decent natural body. I need to control my thoughts about this woman. What is she doing to me? "Besides, we are in a different country and we know no one here." She shrugs and my jaw clenches.

"I guess I'll be fighting off all the guys and greasy old men." She giggles like I'm joking, but I'm more serious than she thinks.

"You don't have to." Oh, I have to. "Can you rub down my back?" This is torture. I pick up the bottle that is beside her feet and squirt some onto my hand. I hesitantly place my hands on her back. Once our skin makes contact I sigh, and I'm pretty sure she did too. I gently massage the lotion into her smooth skin, making sure to get her sides, I even gather the courage to reach dangerously close to her exposed breast.

“Now that I'm nice and all lathered up, I'm going to have some fun.” She winks back at me before taking off towards the raging water, and I have no choice but to chase after her.

 

“That was so much fun!” Sophie exclaimed running a towel over her wet salt covered hair. I watch as the ocean droplets race down her flat, toned, stomach and I have to close my eyes to not take her here and now.

“Are you ready to head back?” I ask slipping my shirt over my head and handing her a clean one from her bag.

“Yeah, I have salt where no girl should, and I caught enough sun to last the rest of the summer.” I slowly glance over her sun kissed skin and nod my head in agreement. We quickly pack our bags and she put her hats and sunglasses back on before making our way to the other side of the beach, to the parking lot. I catch multiple pairs of eyes on her as she sways her hips to a tune in her head. I shoot them a warning glare and rush to her side, placing a possessive hand on her back.

“You need to stop.” She giggles and looks at me with a playful look. I really shouldn't have spilled my guts to her last night. Well too bad you were too wasted, dumb ass.

The ride home is once again bearable, but every time I see her that feeling bubbles inside me. We finally reach my room and I throw my bag on the bed. Sophie sighs and sets her bag on the table. She removes her hat and sunglasses, running a hand through her long golden hair. “Today was-”  
Before she could say anymore I grab her by her hips and pull her against me. I capture her lips with mine and this time she responds. Her hands fly to my head and her nails scrape against my scalp making goose bumps blanket my skin. My hips pin hers against the wall as our lips part for a breath.

“I want you, so bad.” I moan against her lips.

“Teddy...I can't... it's illegal...” She pants. My conscience does a little victory dance knowing I have such an affect on her.

“We are in a different country...please?” I beg. She still shakes her head but when she goes to speak I beat her to it. “The consensual age in France is fifteen, I'm seventeen. Don't ask me how I know, just...please?” She looks into my eyes, grabs my face, and kisses me hard. She pulls away and smiles.

“What happens in France, stays in France.”


	10. The Application

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word...adoption

Ana's POV

“Where do we even start?” Christian asks. I look at the screen and rub my hands over his arm with a sigh.

“What agency did your parents use?” I look up at him and kiss his shoulder. I just can't get enough of this man.

“I'm not sure, but we can find out.” A few clicks later we have Grace on speaker phone. “Hello mom.”

“Oh, Christian, how are you? I wasn't expecting a call.” I open my mouth to greet my mother-in-law, but a squeal in the background makes me smile instead.

“Carrick, dry that child off and put some clothes on her!”

“What's going on over there?” I laugh.

“Oh, Juliet went for a swim, now she is crawling around naked in the living room.” I watch as Christian's jaw tightens at the word “swim”. He never liked the kids in or around the pool without his supervision, in case something happened. “I wish you could see Carrick chasing her on all fours. Anyway, what did you need dear?”  
Christian clears his throat, “What adoption agency did you and Dad use?” From the look on his face, it's still hard to talk about.

“Adoption?” Grace's voice was small.

“W-we are just thinking about it.” I stammer. “We thought what better agency to use than the one that gave you your amazing children.” I smile up at my husband and he pecks my lips.

“We used Amara, here in Seattle.” I typed it into the search engine and clicked over to their website.

“Thanks mom.” The admiration he has for his mother is clear in his voice. “We will be by tonight to pick up Juliet.”

“She can stay longer if need be.” See, they just want to steal our children.

“She has been with you for two days. I would like to see my baby girl every once in a while, you know?”

“Well I would like to see my baby boy once in a while too Christian. But if you insist. See you later darling, love you both.”

“You too,” I call through the speaker. “I'll be sure to let Elliot know you miss him,” Christian calls, ending the connection.

We scour the website, clicking on every link they offer. We make our rounds until we end up back at the home screen. “So do you still want to adopt?” He sounds worried.

I look up at Christian with an are-you-kidding-me face. “Do you still want to adopt?” He does't even hesitate on his answer.

“Yes.”

“Then I do too.” I smiled. Christian nodded his head without a smile, smirk, grin, anything. “So what's first?” I snuggle closer to him.

“Well.” He points on the screen, “It says we would need to schedule an information meeting. What do you want to do?” I roll my eyes and hand him the phone. He dials the number on the website and puts the device to his ear. “Yes, hello, my name is Christian Grey and I was wondering when the next adoption information meeting spot is open?...My wife and I...Any time this summer...Thank you, Natalie.” And he hangs up.

“So you're already on first name basis, huh?” I poke his mid section. “Do we have a spot?” He nods his head as I patiently wait for his answer.

“Two weeks.”

***

“That meeting wasn't so bad.” I shrug holding on to Christian's hand as we walk out of the adoption center. The meeting was longer than he would have liked; he couldn't sit still for more than one hour.

“It was three hours. They told us new information the first hour and repeated it till the damn timer went off.” He sneers. I try to hide my smile at his irritation, but I honestly find it very adorable. He opens the passenger door to his car, letting me slide in. He quickly walks around the car and takes up residence in the seat beside me. “They didn't tell me anything I didn't know anyway.”

“Well besides this awful meeting, are we going to continue?” I ask picking at my nails. Christian slowly reaches over and pulls my lip free from my teeth.

“One pathetic meeting hasn't changed my mind.”

“Good,” I grab his hand and lace our fingers together. “Mine either. We need to fill out this application." I say, opening the blue folder the people handed out to everyone in the meeting. "After we fill this out, we send it back and wait."

"Let's fill it out tonight." He nods his head and starts driving down the street.

"Why not when we get home?"

"I have plans for us when we get home." I squint my eyes.

"But we have Juliet."

"We also have Gail who is more than qualified to babysit for a few hours." A few hours! I decide to play along and get him riled up.

"Whatever you say, baby." I place my hand on the top of his thigh, my fingers dangerously close to the fly of his pants that is craving attention.

"Anastasia." His strained voice is laced with warning. But after all these years I still don't cower away from Mr. Dominant.

"You know we might end up making another child before we can adopt one." I joke, squeezing his very nice leg muscle. One of his hands fly down from the steering wheel and peels mine off his thigh.

"Then we will be one big happy family." His grip on my hand is tight as he places it on my lap, and his voice is still strained.

"Yes we will."

The rest of the ride home is amusing for me. I'm sure Christian has been planning more ways to get me begging on my knees for mercy. We pull into the garage, and he yanks me through the door. I almost fall face first on to his back, but catch myself on the wall. Christian lets go of my hand and walks straight to Juliet's play pen, she is watching some dragon show. He picks her up, kissing all over her face, making her giggle and try to catch his face in her tiny hands.

As I watch the beautiful scene unfold in front of me, I wonder how he ever thought he would be a bad father. He never has been, not even for one second.

When he starts to walk towards me, he lifts up her shirt and blows a raspberry on her little protruding belly.

Christian looks up at me and grins. Leaning close to my ear, he whispers, "Don't worry, you're next." He winks at me.

My eyes widen as he walks past me to the kitchen area. "Gail, do you think you can watch Julie for a couple of hours?"

"Of course Mr. Grey." Christian nods and sets the baby down. I watch as she attempts to pull herself up and take a step, but when she falls she opts for crawling.

"Excuse us." He pardons, tugging my hand to follow him. "Go put on your Christmas present, nothing over it. Come back here in five minutes." He instructs, stepping into the room and closing the door.

Oh, boy!

 

I collapse into his soaking chest, breathing in his scent. I will never get over that. His hand smooths my hair down my necks as he holds me to him so we can both attempt to catch our breath. I kiss his collar bone and sigh in contentment.

"Five times in one hour. I underestimated you, Mrs. Grey." he flashes his little boy grin and I chuckle.

"You said a couple hours. Why not try for five more times?"

He tilts my chin up to meet his eyes and his thumb traces my bottom lip. "Eager as ever, are we?" I shrug and snuggle up closer to his hot body. "Now that we've properly fucked , lets go properly make love in our comfortable bed." He suggests. I shrug my shoulders.

"If you insist." My inner goddess is jumping for joy. Christian slowly releases me and walks to retrieve a very fuzzy gray blanket, wrapping it around my body. He picks me up in his arms and I nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck and feel a low vibration in the back of his throat.

"Or do we want to fill out the application now?" Christians strides slow as he contemplates. Sex or adoption?

"How about after dinner at my parents?”

"How about now, and celebrate after dinner? Because, then we won't have the baby, and we could have more than just one hour." Christian nods his head with out a word, sets me down on the bed, and walks over to my purse. I guess he had Gail bring it up here too.

He pulls out the blue envelop and hands it to me along with a pen. "I like your idea."

I bite my lip to try and contain a smile but fail miserably. I pull the application out and take the cap off the pen.Christian flops down on his front beside me while I sit Indian style.

“Okay...so male applicant- Ch-ri-stian Gre-y. Date of birth/age- June 18/ 45. Female applicant- Ana-sta-sia Gre-y. Date of birth/age- September 10/ 39.” I hear Christian chuckle and I glare at him.

“What's so funny?”

“Just that you have to sound out our names to spell them.” I roll my eyes and get back to the paperwork before my husband can pester me anymore. The moment I try to start concentrate again, I feel his nimble fingers start messing with my toes. He use to always tease me about them.

“Our address.”

“284 Felicity drive.” Christian sighs as if I had forgotten where I lived. I opened my mouth to speak, but Christian reads my mind. “Zip code is 98367.” I nod my head and ruffle his already messed up hair.

“Good job, buddy. So whose email?”

“Mine.” He answers. I write down cgehceo@greyenterprises.com, then move on to the next question.

“Telephone number, and cell number?” We don't have a land line and if we are ever split up when we receive a call...how will that work?

“My work number and your cell phone number.” I quickly write those down and move to the next one. Date of Marriage/year. I don't need any help here. “Next?”

“Male applicant profession and monthly income.” He chuckles. I'm sure he is thinking “My name Christian Grey should be enough”. I fill in the blanks with letters and multiple zeros before continuing to the next question, but not before a greedy hand trails up the inside of my thigh making me squirm. “Christian.” I scold...well try, it came out more as a moan of pleasure.

“Are we almost finished here?” He shuffles to his knees and moves behind me. His big hands grasp my waist and pull me to his chest. “I have this over whelming desire to ravish you right here,” He blows cool air on my neck then takes my ear lobe between his teeth. “right now.”

“Just a couple more questions.” I sighed and tried my hardest to concentrate on the application. I quickly filled out my name and occupation and read the next question. “Reason for adoption?”

“Because from personal experience we want to give a child the life they always dreamed of.” He rested his head on my shoulder and I smiled. I know that's why we are doing this, but hearing Christian actually speak the words warm my heart.

“Preference of child?”

“Boy”

The next question is simple, asking about any other children we have and information about them, so I rush through that one and on to the signatures. I sign my name then pass the papers to Christian. He slowly takes the pen and takes a dramatic pause before signing his name next to mine.

“We, are really doing this.” I say. I can tell my self that we are adopting every second of the day but I don't know when it will actually sink in.

“Yes we are, I hope you're not having second thoughts.”

“Of course I'm not.” I defend.

“Good, now I can have my way with you.” He tackles me on the bed, just as his phone rings. “Shit. It's my mom.”


	11. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christian's birthday and Anastasia has plans for the both of them.

Ana's POV

I wake up, but don't open my eyes. Then suddenly a thought occurs to me. I roll onto my husbands chest and trace figure eights in his chest hair. His eyes flutter and I can tell he is trying not to smile, making his lips quiver just a bit. I push up on his chest and kiss right below his ear. When I look back at his face his blue-grey eyes are shining back at me.

“Guess what day it is?” I whisper. He kisses my head, burying his nose in my hair, and hums. “It's your birthday.” He rolls his eyes as I shift my silk clad body to hover over his. I straddle his waist allowing my hands to roam where they may.

“I'm just one year older. Nothing to get too excited about.” He smiles and his hands move up and down my thighs.

“I can always get you excited.” I whisper seductively rolling my hips down on his. At the intimate contact a wicked gleam flashes in his eyes. “You think I can stay home from work today?” I pout, puffing out my bottom lip. Christian leans up and captures my lip between his teeth and tugs on it rather harshly.

“How about we both stay home today?” He suggest.

“Oh no.” I shake my head and scrape my nails down his chest earning a deep throat growl from my very sexy husband. “You have to go to work, Mr. Grey.” I NEED you to go to so I can carry out my plans!

He eyes me suspiciously and I just wink, pecking his lips and rolling off of him, landing on my feet. Before I can escape to make him a special birthday breakfast he captures my wrist and sits up, the fallen bed sheets revealing his naked torso. “Are you forcing me to go to work on my birthday?” He pouts like a five year old not wanting to go to school. All I do is pinch his cheek, nod my head, and sashay out of our room.

About ten minutes later I have the pancake batter mixed up, strawberries perfectly sliced, whip cream ready to go as well as the candle and sprinkles! Good thing the kids aren't here. Christian walks in with his dark gray slacks on paired with one of his many white shirts. His suite jacket and tie are hooked on one finger hanging over his shoulder. His hair looks freshly dried from his morning shower and is gelled and combed back to perfection.

“So what has my lovely wife cooked for me this morning?” He smirks taking a seat at the counter.

“Pancakes.” I giggle placing the plate of food in front of him. Before he can touch it I pile on a mound of whip cream, rain down some rainbow sprinkles, and place a burning pink candle on top of all the diabetes. “Make a wish.” He closes his eyes and blows out the candle. I walk over and lean on my elbow next to him. “What did you wish for?” I look down at his pancakes and next thing I know I have white stuff all over my nose. Not what your thinking. When I go to wipe it off, Christian stops me. He leans toward me and his lips affectionately remove every last trace of whip cream.

“I can't tell you.” I sigh as he chuckles and digs into his breakfast like a little kid. I continue cooking my pancakes and once I'm finished I grab a plate and take a seat next to my husband.

In no time our plates are cleared and in the sink and Christian scrambles around for his work necessities. As he approaches me, with a sad child’s frown on his face, he slips his phone in his pocket and stands in front of me so I can tie his tie. Yes, he is a big boy and can do it himself, but he decided early on in our marriage that he found it sexy when I tied it for him.

“You sure I have to go to work?” He pouts and I glare at him causing him to smirk and sigh. Once I'm finished with his tie he snakes his arms around my waist and his wondrous hands grab my backside. “I'm going to miss you today.”

“Yeah, you better.” I lean up and peck his lips. “Now leave.” I push him towards the door.

“Bossy as ever, Mrs. Grey.” Oh you're one to talk, Fifty.

I smirk, “You don't even know that half of it, Mr. Grey.” He chuckles before walking out the door, leaving the musical sound ringing in my ears.

Finally he is gone!

Immediately I tell Gail she has the day off, and she thanks me. Besides, I'm sure Christian won't be eating any real food tonight. I do explain that she will need to clean the living room and stairs around midnight. When she eyes me suspiciously I simply send her a casual smile. Without any further questions she leaves as well.

Once the door closes behind her, I scurry to our bedroom and retrieve the box of red rose petals I bought yesterday while Christian was running. I also reach into my secret locked trunk of clothes I purchased for special occasions...like today.

After setting everything up, I think I'll have some fun in these clothes...for Christian.

Christian's POV

I've been at work for three hours. Not one text from Ana, and she only answered one of my text. I asked her if she wanted to do something for lunch and her reply was... “no”. Nothing more. I sat in the meeting staring at my phone as if that will make her text or email me. This meeting is about a product for the company, and I hate the idea and I'm going to turn it down the minute the meeting ends, but the only reason I'm staying in my seat and allowing this man to continue running his mouth is because I'm waiting for that text.

Two hours later, still no text from my wife, and I'm tired of this presentation. I believe it's the seventh one? I don't know if Anastasia is doing this to get me mad or what, but I'm on the edge of my seat.   
“Okay.” My sudden out burst making silence fall on the room. “No, no, yes, no, no, no, yes.” I point around the room to the men. Their faces either falling due to being rejected or brighten from my acceptance. I run a hand over my lips and chin before picking up my phone and papers from the table. “You're all dismissed.” and I walk out. 

With out speaking to anyone I walk back to my office slamming the door. I huff and pull at my tie and collar. I feel as if someone is choking me. What can't my damn wife answer her damn phone!

My mind is too clouded with my anger, suspicion, and worry for Ana to think about anything else, so when I sit down and attempt to go through some paper work, I can't think clearly. The woman I married drives me crazy sometimes, I don't even know what to do with myself.

It is 8:30 pm and I am still sitting in my office chair. I have received no notification from Anastasia that she is alive and well at the house. I have received a few pictures and birthday wishes from my lovely children, and as much as I'm happy that they are enjoying themselves, I'm still worried about Ana. With one final, concluding, sigh I shut down my laptop, gather my belongings and head out of my office.  
“Andrea, I'm done for the night.” I notify my desk attendant as I pass. Her eyes go wide and she scurries out from behind the counter.

 

“Oh, Mr. Grey!” I keep walking. I need to check on Ana. “Mr. Grey!” I stop and turn. “You can't go home.”

“I can't?”

“I was given specific instructions from Mrs. Grey to not let you leave the office until you've checked your email.” She fidgets with her fingers under my stare. “And If you've already checked you're email...I guess... I just got myself fired.” She whispers the last little part, but I hear it none the less. I'm also confused about why Ana would contact Andrea before me, and why do I have to check my email before I can go home?

“Thank you, Andrea?” It came out more as a question than a statement of gratitude. I turn on my heel and return to my office to do as my wife indirectly instructed. I'm quick to boot up my laptop and click over to my email. In my in-box I have five new emails from Anastasia.

________________________

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Which one?  
To: Christian Grey

Leopard print or Leather?

2 pdf files attached   
________________________

I click on the pdf link and choke on air. All her emails better not be like this, and I better be the only man to ever receive an email like this, and I better clear the company's internet track records.

There is a picture of my wife in leopard and black lace revealing lingerie set striking a very sexy pose in the mirror. As my eyes scan the first picture I take a seat in the chair before clicking on the second picture. Lord help me deal with this woman! The new picture on my screen is of my wife adorning a very clingy, tight, black leather leotard with a plunging neckline and a zipper up the front. One of her hands seems to be tugging the zipper downward. Oh, the effect this woman has on me.

I reluctantly move on to the next email.

________________________

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Birthday boy's choice  
To: Christian Grey

Would the birthday boy prefer fur or feathers?

pdf file attached   
________________________

I bite my knuckle and click on the link. Once again, the air is knocked out of me. Obviously Anastasia has done some snooping. She is holding the long peacock fathers in front of her white lingerie clad body as well as the black and white faux fur cat tail. Holy fuck! Wait, since when did I own one of those? And I've been married to the insane woman for years, I have never seen this side of her wardrobe. When did she get this stuff?

Interesting...my wife has a few secrets of her own.

 

I resume to the next email and then the next, by the fifth email my erection is straining against the confines of my pants. Just as I'm about to exit my email one more from Ana pops up.

________________________

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: I'm waiting...  
To: Christian Grey

Hurry home, baby. Your birthday present is waiting ;)  
I'll see you at home.  
________________________

I slam my laptop shut and rush out of the building with out so much as a glance at anyone.

I have to get home.

 

 

When I walk through the door of the house, I'm shocked. So this is why she wanted to stay home. I am one lucky man.

The whole first floor is dim but the candles on the counter tops and piano and dinner table give off an even warmer feeling and the light scent of roses fill the air. It's as if all my built up anger and frustration has melted away. I look at my feet and see a trail of blood red rose petals going through the living area. I decide to text Ana just to see if I can hear her phone and detect what room she is hiding out in. When I send the text, I hear the chiming of her phone and it's close. I look in the kitchen and sure enough there is her phone with a notification that reads “16 missed calls from Christian” and “78 text messages from Christian”. Of course.

Beside her phone is a note that reads, in her perfect penmanship,

follow the trail...

I leave my phone beside hers and do as the card commands. I follow the trail of rose petals to the stairs and I smirk. I know exactly where she is. I disregard the trail and make a bee-line for the room. At the top of the stairs, however, a piece of paper catches my eyes. It's taped to the wall and marked with my wonderful wife's hand writing.

Remember that fantasy you've talked about...

Lord help me get through this. I crumple up the piece of paper and continue until I see the white door and gold door handle. I take a deep breath before turning the door knob and entering the world of my fantasies.

I enter the room and just as I catch a glimpse of the Ana-empty red room everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen?? What's his fantasy??
> 
> GOOGLE "jamie dornan and gisele bundchen" VERY HOT AND REVEALING PICTURES IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THEM ALREADY! As well as their W magazine shoot. I'm overflowing with feels!


	12. Mr. Submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicky Fuckery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first major dirty kinky smut I have ever written and it was so awkward so please do not judge!!

Christian's POV

My hands go to my eyes and I feel the familiar woven silky texture of my favorite tie. Two hands work to secure the tie around my head and then land on my shoulders and warm puffs of air beat against my ear.

“Welcome home.” My wife whispers in my ear. “Don't make a sound.” I nod my head with a smirk on my face. I feel her nails drag along my suit clad arm and across my abdomen as well as the clicking of heels echoing around the room. I reach my arms out to feel for her and just as my hands grasp her smooth, soft, bare skin she slaps my hands away.

“No touching either.” She warns so I drop my hands by my side and continue to relish in the feeling of her hands all over me. Her nails trail up to my shoulders and push my suit jacket from my shoulders. I feel it fall to me feet and she doesn't bother to move it. Her hands start to fiddle with the tie around my neck, effectively removing it in record time. I don't know where she tosses it but her hands are quick to unbutton my shirt and push it off my shoulders as well.

I hear her knees hit the floor causing blood to rush south, only making my pants even more uncomfortable. Her hands move to my shoes and she taps my ankles telling me to step out of them. Next, her hands roam from my toes, up my calves, over the top of my thighs and to my belt. She takes her sweet teasing time to remove it and a few seconds later there is a clanking sound of metal colliding with the wood floor. Her hands are still teasing me in anyway yo can think of, man I wish I could take this blind fold off.

I gasp when I feel her hand cup me through the fabric and give me a harsh squeeze. With out warning she tugs my pants down as well as my briefs and the cold air hits me hard. “Shit.” I hiss.

Smack! I gasp. The feeling of leather against my skin leaves a foreign, permanent, stinging sensation. “I said you don't make a sound.” Did my wife just spank me with my own belt? I feel her stand up and tug on my hands, leading me somewhere. “Next time you speak, I will take you over my knee.” I almost scoff as she throws my words back at me, but this side of my Anastasia is so different and such a turn on...I might actually be a little frightened at the advantage she has over me right now. We have always talked about experimenting with reversed roles in bed, and this is better than I imagined. Best birthday ever!

“So I don't get to see you?” I pouted. Oh...wait...

She jerks me hard and I feel the smooth velvet texture of the red couch glide across my knees. Next thing I know, her fingers are tangled in my hair and pulling me down hard. My midsection is pressed against her knees and my hand and knees are supporting me on the floor.

“Do you know why I'm doing this?” Her voice sounds soft and I can detect a smile, but at the same time she sounds very demanding. I can be demanding in the playroom, but not as severe as other dominates. The amount of control she has over me is more than I've had over her, but there are no words to describe how exhilarating it truly is. “Use you're words, baby.”

“I talked with out permission.” Surprisingly my voice comes out soft and raspy. Her hands move up and down my back, even across both cheeks before she delivers the first swat. My body surges forward at the contact and I hiss as the stinging burn sizzles under my skin for a few seconds.

“That feel good?” She coaxes as her hand runs over the, probably now, reddened skin. I nod and hum, but as a disapproving action, the hand that is not occupied massaging my backside slips down between my legs and squeezes my balls, digging her nails into the sensitive skin. “Words.”

“Yes, ma'am.” I have called her Anastasia, Ana, Mrs. Grey, baby, beautiful, and mommy, but never “ma'am”. It feels weird rolling off my tongue, but such a turn on.

Ten spankings later, my ass is red, and my knees are aching. Ana commands me to stand and I do as told before being led to what I'm assuming is the grid. In no time she has my hands and ankles in the leather cuffs and then her hands and the feel of her body was nowhere. Suddenly...I feel her warm wet tongue lick a bold stripe up my member. I gasp and it takes everything in me not to make a sound. I don't want this sudden pleasure to stop just so I can be punished once again.

“I wanna hear you.” Ana whispers and I let it go.

“Holy shit!” I hiss and roll my head back. It's hard not being able to run my fingers through her fine hair and just fuck her mouth wide open. Her breath was no longer fanning on me until her lips came in contact with mine.

“How about we take this off.” Her fingers reach behind me and suddenly I'm blinded by red. After my eyes quickly adjust I look into the eyes of my very sexy, very horny, and very almost-naked wife. My eyes scan her body and I take in the sight of her in nothing but fish net thigh highs, black heels, and cut-off jean shorts. Almost like my blue jeans I always wear in here. Some what unfortunately her top half is totally bare.

As I gawk at her attire I can see a smirk wiggle onto her face. With out any words, she drops back to her knees and doesn't waste a second before pulling me into her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth. I roll my head back and let the profanities fall from my lips. She hums around my member and I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood. “Fuck baby.” I moan.

I can feel the knot in my stomach ready to pop. My muscles tighten and my member twitches. I look down at Ana to find that she is already looking at me. That does it. With another twitch, and a moan of pleasure I release into her mouth. White ropes shooting out and coating the back of her throat, and she swallows it like a champ. I close my eyes and allow the fog to take control of my brain. I can feel and hear Ana walk away to retrieve something. I open my eyes and watch her walk back to me smiling, triumphantly. I cannot move. Reaching forward, she trails the tip of our favorite plaited, leather riding-cropfrom my small patch of chest hair, up my neck, around my ear, and over my parted, panting lips. She forces the tip into my mouth and I can taste the smooth, worn, rich leather. Knowing where this crop has been sends shiver up my spine.

“Suck,” she commands her voice soft and amused. My mouth closes over the tip as I obey. I have a mini flashback from a previous time in the play room with Ana years ago.

“Enough,” she snaps.

She tugs the crop out of my mouth, trails it down and under my chin, back down my neck to the base of my throat. She then continues to drag the tip down my torso to my navel. I’m squirming, pulling against the restraints that are digging into my wrists and my ankles. She flicks the crop and it hits my limp cock causing it to almost immediately become erect.

“When was the last time someone used this on you?” She purrs in my ear as she drags the crop around to my back. When I take too long to answer she snaps the crop and it stings my already burning left cheek.

“Way before you.” I hum. She circles the tip of the crop against my skin before bringing it down rather harshly at the apex of my thighs causing me to jump and pull on the restraints even more. I'm surprised I'm not bleeding by now.

I just came, how can I be on the edge already? My head is still spinning from the last go round. Ana seems to notice too as she smile and stands in front of me, allowing the crop to explore places. She's quick to deliver a quick slap to my genitals causing me to hiss. On some levels this feels absolutely amazing but on the other hand I didn't think I'd have to be in this position again. Good thing it's not the blond haired, blue eyed, devil swan delivering these twisted displays of affection.

Ana drops the riding-crop and takes a firm grasp on my length flicking her wrist back and forth. “What does the birthday boy want?” She whispers. The space between our faces is almost non-existent causing her lips to brush mine with every word that falls from her delicate, teasing lips. I close my eyes just enjoying the feel of her hand working around me and her lips on mine.

“You.” I pant as if I've just run fifty miles.

“Me?”

“Only you.” I state more clearly. I know she doesn't need to hear it, because it is painfully obvious I have always been devoted to this woman in front of me.

“You want me how?” I can feel myself about to release from the amount of pleasure built up inside me when suddenly her hand has vanished. I look at her stunned that she just denied me my orgasm. The look on her face says she is enjoying my reaction. “You want me how?” She repeats. I bite my lip and try to calm my racing heart.

“In bed.” I huff.

“I need details.”

Oh, this woman! “I want to taste you. I want your precious thighs wrapped around my head and only my name falling repetitively from your swollen lips. I want to fuck you into oblivion and fill you up with all the love I have for you. That, Anastasia is what I want.” I demand, but obviously my tone of voice earns me another firm spanking from my wife as well as her hand tugging rather harshly on my hair.

“I don't quite care for your tone of voice. I am in charge tonight, and it would be best that you don't forget that.” Her threat is empty...I think, and she lets go of my hair. And walks away from me to retrieve none other than red ropes. On her way back she also picks up the previously discarded tie. No, not again!

She wastes no time blinding me again before working on the leather cuffs at my feet. As she stands up she trails her hand up my thighs, over my hip, up my side, brushing my underarms, and her fingers dance until they reach my wrist. Immediately after being released from the confines of the leather, the ropes are put in their place. She doesn't tie them too tight, but not loose enough to where I can break free. How long has she been planning this? After she repeats the steps to the other wrist, I'm lead like a dog to what I can only imagine to be the silk covered bed.

“Lie down.” She instructs. I hop up on the bed and wiggle my way into the middle of the surface, with out the use of my hands I'm sure she is silently laughing at me right now. Once I'm settled she pulls my hands above my head and attaches the ropes to the two post. When did she get do good at this? Not like this was something we rehearsed. I faintly here the sound of her zipper being pulled down and her heels being carelessly discarded to some part of the room. The bed dips on my left side and then her legs are straddling my torso.

From this position I can feel her sex dripping with want and radiating heat. She leans down pressing her chest flush with mine to lick a bold stripe up the side of my throat and then she nibbles on my ear.

“Tell me what you want, baby.” She whispers seductively into my ear. I almost whimper but try to hold on to any pride I have left.

“I want to taste you.” I repeat my plea from earlier. I feel her body shift upward. Now, she is hovering over my chest.

“Here?” She teases, running her fingers over my parted, waiting, lips. I gulp in anticipation and shake my head.

“Closer.” I beg. She moves exactly where I want her. I tilt my chin up expecting to finally get what I want, but I don't. Suddenly she bucks her hips and I'm blessed with a tiny amount of excitement on my lips.

“Do you like that.”

Oh, God. “Please.” I beg once again, and she finally gives in. My tongue meet her clitoris flicking and sucking there and between her folds smoothing the slick skin until I decided to finally slip my tongue inside of her. Her fingers slip themselves into my hair and she tugs on the strands, only encouraging me further.

“That feels amazing Christian.” She praises as I continue exploring her walls and drinking in her excitement. I feel her reach back and tug on me, I become erect in no time. The way I respond to her is uncanny. Since just moments ago I was so painfully close and she took that privilege away, I was seconds away from release. I hum against her letting her know I am gonna burst.

“Come for me baby.” She coaxes. I moan against her as I buck into her hand riding out my high. Ana's unoccupied hand scratches down the underside of my arm as she moans my name riding down from her high, allowing me to lick up every drop. I feel her shift and soon her thighs are nowhere around my head but sitting on my chest once again.. I pant as I feel her take the blind fold off and I'm greeted with the flushed face of my extraordinary wife.

“Hi.” She squeaks.

“Hi.” I smile. My voice is raspy and my brain is clouded. I can hardly see straight but Ana was clear as day. She unties my hands at the same time and as soon as I'm free, they find they're way to her waist and squeeze her delicate skin. I was about to speak when she smirked and and scooted down my body. She takes me in her hand once again and aligns me with her entrance. Finally!

Once she lowered her self completely down on me and run her hand up my torso, over my pecs, and to my arms. She leans all the way down, folding her body in half. How have I never known she was this flexible?

“Now, Please.” She begs. I run my hands up her sides. It feels like forever since I got to touch her. “Fuck me into oblivion.”

That is exactly what I'm about to do. Unrelenting pleasure sears from the tip of my spine, sizzling to the bottom of my gut. My muscles tighten painfully, as well as my chest as I come long and hard. My insides are stripped and I'm shaking as if an earthquake is moving through my veins. In no time I am transported to another world.

 

I open my eyes and try to catch my breath.

“Did you enjoy your self?” I nod and look in the direction that the voice came from. Her finger moves across my parted lips, along the lines of my abs, tracing my hip bones and down to my most sensitive muscle at the moment. Again?

“I don't think I can go another round.” I croak and wince as her hands move up and down my shaft. “Oh, please.” I beg.

“Say my name.” She encourages. I roll my head to the side. The feeling of her wrist flicking is providing me the most erotic painful pleasure I've ever felt. “Say it.” She hisses.

“Please, Elena.” I moan.

“That's my boy.” She praises. “You want more?”

“Pl...no. I can't.” I change my mind and meet her eyes for the first time. They are a frost, cold, empty blue.

“No?”

“No. I don't want you.” I try to move, I can feel my arms and legs trashing around trying to get up, but when I look down I'm lying perfectly still.

“You don't want me? You've always wanted me Christian.” She purrs in my ear. I try to jerk away from her finger as she pets my face, but once again I can't.

“No, I don't. I want Anastasia. I've only ever wanted Ana.” I pant. Her fingers leave a grimy trail in their wake.

“Who's Ana?” She ask.

“My wife.”

“Christian, you're not married. And you've confessed to me being everything you've every wanted.” This woman sickens me.

 

“Yes I am. I have a wife Ana, who I love.” I put a lot of stress on the last word.

“Christian, you can't love anyone. Not truly anyway.” She giggles and I'm sure my ears are bleeding now.

“I want Ana.”

“She's not here.”

“Ana?” I call out and no answer. Elena continues to laugh at my suffering.

“Christian, stop.”

“Ana!”

“Christian?” Her laughing has stopped and now she sounds concerned, but her voice has changed.

“Ana!”

“Christian!” Elena shakes my shoulders. I squeeze me eyes closed and bat her nasty hands away. “Christian, can you hear me!” My eyes snap open and I sit straight up. My chest is rising and falling rapidly. I'm sweating as I look around at my surroundings. No more red. Blue satin sheets cover my body and Ana is beside me with a worried look on her face. Since when did I get to our bedroom?

“Are you okay?” She asks. I nod and gulp relaxing back into the mattress.

“It was just a nightmare.” An awful nightmare. Ana props up on her elbow and looks down at me waiting for me to elaborate, but I don't. “When did we get in here.”

“Well after five times-”

“Five times?” I didn't know I could do that.

“Yeah, I was surprised too.” She giggles and tenderly traces my arm. “You were so spent, and had your head in the clouds, It was my turn to carry you to bed.” I chuckle at the picture that pops in my head and turn to face her. Wow I'm sore! “So did you enjoy your birthday?” She sounds embarrassed at her question.

“What makes you think I didn't?” She blushes and averts her eyes but I make her look at me. “It was the best birthday I ever had. Besides, where did you learn all that.”

“I'm glad.” She smirks and covers my lips with hers. “And I learned from the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a tiny part in here that is actually Anastasia's dream from the book but I took it and flipped roles, in case anything sounded too familiar :)


	13. He has a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe runs into an old friend

Phoebe' POV:

"Here is your vanilla coffee with whip cream and cinnamon." I smile up at my caramel eyed friend, and slip her a generous tip.

"Thanks, Navy." I take a sip of my order and wipe my lip to get any excess cream off. Knowing Navy if I had a cream mustache she wouldn't tell me.

"How's the book coming?" She sits down in the other brown cushioned patio table chair, taking an un-scheduled break.

"I'm surprised I can actually understand any of it." I say, showing her the 500 page book I got during the summer vacation in Czechoslovakia. She grabs it out of my hands, flipping to random pages.

"It all looks like cow Latin to me." She hands the book back and I laugh.

"Why cow Latin and not pig?" She went on vacation with me, she should have picked up some words though out the whole summer.

"Pigs are easy to understand, trust me I live with a lot." She winks, standing up and dusting off her apron. "I have to go back to work. See you around babe." She playfully blows me a kiss and I wave her off as she walks through the door. Just as she enters, a boy walks out. I know it's rude to stare, but I can't tear my eyes away.  
I'm about 5'1, and I reach my dad's shoulders. This boy looks about his height of 6'0. I can't really see his eyes, but he has a gorgeous jawline, beautifully messy black hair, rock hard looking biceps covered in a black shirt underneath an unbuttoned red flannel. His lower half is adorned with dark blue jeans held up by a white belt.  
I am a very observant girl if it's not obvious enough.

He takes a seat at the table in front of mine. As he slips off his sunglasses I look back down at my book, but use my peripheral vision to examine him further. Of course I can't make out a single feature. I try to concentrate on my book, mentally translating the "cow Latin". Then someone clears their throat.

I peak up at him, and I am instantly captivated by piercing green eyes. I can't seem to divert my attention to anything else. Chills run all over my body and I fight the urge to shiver in my seat. For some odd reason, I feel as if I am completely naked, that he is seeing every pour, flaw, secret, and need that I posses. When his mouth twitches into a smirk, I glance from his eyes to his lips, back to his eyes then down to my book. I'm sure he didn't miss my cheeks flush with color at his action. It is so silent between us two strangers that I can hear the ticking of my wrist watch. I can feel my self absentmindedly glancing up at him through my lashes, and every time he is staring back.  
Something about his eyes....

When I hear metal scratching against concrete, my whole head pops. I catch the sight of the handsome stranger stretch his long legs, drink in hand, and slowly start walking towards me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks. Without waiting for my answer he takes a seat and instantly makes himself comfortable. I blush fiercely and nod even though he no longer needs my approval.

“Mind telling me your name?” He leans forward resting all his weight on his elbows. I close my book, place it on my lap, cross my ankles, and tuck some hair behind my ear before looking the beautiful stranger in the eyes once more.

“Phoebe. Yours?” He narrows his eyes and the smallest hint of a smile stretched on his lips.

“Were you just reading Thomas Hardy?” he asks.

“How did you know?” He obviously saw the book before you hid it. But this is the Czech translation, so how can he read it?

“You look very familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?” Okay, he obviously will not be answering my questions. On the other hand he is too cute to not answer his questions.

“I come here every morning. That being said, I've never seen you and I'm pretty positive I would remember your face.” Of course I would, he's gorgeous! Wait, did I just say that? Get it together Phoebe Grey!

“Hmm.” He hummed and I nodded. “What's that you have to drink?”

“Vanilla coffee with whip cream and cinnamon.” I say almost robotically. I just met this boy and I'm already reacting like this to his simple questions.

“I'm a fan of that one too.” He nods. I run my sweaty hands over my thighs and clear my throat.

“I have to get going.” I say looking anywhere but his captivating eyes.

“You just got here.” He chuckles, obviously knowing the effect that he is having on me.

“I know.” You are so stupid! I stand from the table, and being the idiot I am my knee hit the edge. I drop my book on the ground and cover my mouth with my hands.

“Shit.” He growls and immediately stands from the table too as the hot liquid from my cup makes contact with his lap. His chair falls back causing a ear piercing metal-to-concrete sound.

“I am so sorry.” I move around the table to help him clean off his now stained black shirt. After a couple of seconds of patting his shirt in hopes that the stain will disappear, I notice I'm just patting his (very well defined) abs with my hands. I don't even have a napkin.

“Phoebe,” He clasps my hands in his and I gasp. His hands are huge! You know what that means.

“Don't worry about it.” I nod my head quickly, incapable of forming words. After I realize I am just simply staring into his dreamy eyes like a whipped school girl, I jerk my hands away. I slowly watch as he bends at the knees and picks up my book handing it back to me. “Do you still have to go?” He asks with a smug tone.

I nod and start walking away as fast as I can to avoid anymore embarrassment, I stop in my tracks when one major detail occurs to me. I look back and to my surprise he is already watching me.

“What's your name?”

He nods, biting his lip. “I hope to see you again, Phoebe.”

 

“He was...amazing.” I say with my eyes on the big screen. Mom passes me the popcorn and laughs. Mom didn't have to work (more like dad wouldn't let her work for some reason) and Juliet is asleep, so we are having a girls night in. In fact, Sophie should be coming over soon too.

“Really now? What is so amazing about about this young stranger?” She asks, turning her body to face me. I do the same and look into her waiting eyes. This is the thing I like about our relationship. Not only is she my mother, but also my best friend.

“Well, his eyes were so captivating. Every time he looked at me it was like I was under his spell or something. He was demanding, but not in a bad way. I don't know how else to explain him...” I shake my head and smile like a giddy school girl.

“I know how that feels.” Mom laughs. “He is just a mystery waiting to be solved. It's hard at first but once you get past every obstacle he trying to distract you with, you crack him and his many shades of colors show.”

“Is that how daddy was?” I ask, way more interested in my parents love story than what steps to take to lose a guy in a certain amount of days.

“In a way, I guess. Your man sounds a lot more open already than your father was.” I nod and glance back at the movie just as two people interrupted our peaceful night.

“I'm hear and I brought chocolate!”

“Who's banging my sister?”

I look back, just as my mom does, to find Sophie standing at one side of the room with a bag of chocolates, and Teddy at the other side entrance with nothing but his blue pajama pants on (which are pretty low if you ask me). There is a minute of awkward silence as the smile on Sophie's face falls at the sight of Ted and his eyes avoid her at all cost. These two have been acting weird since they got back from summer vacation.

“Number one...Sophie, that is just what we needed.” Mom laughs. “and number two...Teddy, no one is or will be, as you say, banging your sister for a long time.” Teddy rolls his eyes, and as the sound of very light foot steps sound from somewhere unknown, he looks behind him.

“Well, run off to your previous activities, Teddy.” Mother dismissed him with a wave of her hand, turning back to the movie. I keep glancing between Ted and Sophie. Sophie's eyes are wide and full of...disappointment? Sadness, anger? Teddy's eyes were full of worry? Shock? What's with all the negative emotions? Teddy quickly turned is back and disappears, along with the mystery footsteps, and Sophie takes a seat beside me and places the chocolate on the small coffee table in front of us.

“Hey,” I whisper, nudging her shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

She smiles, but it's not very convincing. “Totally, so what's this about a new boy?”

I roll my eyes and repeat the story all over again.  
________________________

I wake up with the good morning Seattle sun in my face and I smile. After stretching in weird poses and making weird noises, I throw off the covers and climb out of bed walking to my bathroom. My hair is still semi curled and the remains of my make up, surprisingly isn't smeared down my cheeks I adjust my tank and sleep shorts before skipping down the stairs. When I get to the kitchen Teddy is standing over a sizzling pan of breakfast. He is shirtless and still wearing his pajama pants, even though he ended up going out last night.

“So, Brother how was your night?” I ask sitting on the metal bar stool which leaves a cool burn on the back of my exposed thighs. “I'm surprised you didn't bring a girl home.” I smirk at the shirtless I'm-too-cool-to-act-my-age boy I call a sibling. I reach for the cereal box and pour some in the waiting bowl. After he is finishes rubbing the sleep from his eyes he blinks at me and smiles. Just as he opens his mouth to speak the sound of feet comes from around the corner.

“Teddy, are you almost done?” I look over at the girl who happen to be wearing my brothers light gray button up shirt that I distinctively remember him wearing out last night. I gawk at her slender body and gorgeous flowing hair. She must be a super model. I caught the little tang of a French accent in her voice when she spoke. I swear if he met her this summer and flew her here over night...

“Just a moment Nina.” He winks at the girl and turns back to frying the eggs, but then he turns back to her. “Vous sentez-vous bien ce matin ? Prêt pour le petit déjeuner ? " Since when did he know French?

“Je suis parfaitement bien. mais je ne ai pas faim pour les œufs.” The girl replies then tugs on her lip and tosses her hair over her shoulder. I may not be able to understand her but I'm sure I can guess what she said.

“Tout d'un coup je ne suis point.” She winks and sashays back down the hallway. Teddy turns off the oven and looks back at me. “You can have the eggs.” He smirks.

“Wait. Number one, who is that girl? Number two, since when do you speak French?”

“Since when did you know Czech?” I huff and shake my head as my brother follows like a lost needy puppy back to his bedroom. I'm glad I'm on the second floor. I look at the clock and it reads 7:40. I quickly scarf down my breakfast then hop off the stool and race upstairs. I discard my pajamas, throwing on a black tank top and white shorts. Knowing my father would throw a hissy fit if I went out looking like, as he would say, a hooker, I grab a flower printed blazer.

I slap on some mascara and lip gloss, ruffle my already wavy hair, grab my black and white heels, then head out the door. My purse already holds my book and cell phone so I quickly make my way to my white Cadillac. I don't waste a second pressing the start button and driving down the street. I park in the lot of some fancy hotel, a block away from the cafe.

Most people know who I am, but I still prefer to disguise the wealth of my family with other rich people. So I walk the entire way to the cafe, crossing my fingers he will be there.  
I know it's a long shot since I only ran into him yesterday but, a girl can dream.

When I get to the cafe, I don't see anyone outside so I go in and wait for Navy to come to the counter. When my friend lays eyes on me, her jaw falls to the floor.

“Babe, you look hot. I wish I could get guys attention as easily as you.” I roll my eyes an rest my hip against the counter because I know she has a small little rant written up. “But apparently my parents brain works like Kim Kardashian's and Beyoncé 's because, I mean who else names their child Navy Bleu? No one with the name Navy Bleu will ever get a hot guy.” She has complained about her name since...forever.

“Yeah, I know terrible name. Anyway, can I have my drink?” I smile and she glares.

“No, you can not. I was given specific orders not to give you a drink, today.” She smirks. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and cross my arms. I know they have the right to refuse service, but...why me?

“Who told you that.” She smirks and points behind me. I turn and it is like the wind is knocked out of me. Mr. Green-Eyes is at the same table from yesterday with two drinks in front of him, his eyes locking with mine. “Now, wipe up your drool and go out there.” I look back at her and smile before walking back through the door and over to the table.

“Is this seat taken?” I ask, knowing full well what his answer is.

“It is saved.” He smirks. I nod my head and sit down in the chair.

“I'll keep it warm for a while.” He nods his head and hands over my drink. “You remembered what I ordered?” He nods his head not providing a verbal answer. “So why are you here?” How much more awkward can you get?

“You did say you come here every morning and order a vanilla coffee with whip cream and cinnamon. I thought I would be a gentlemen and buy you a drink.” I take a sip from my cup to cover up my gigantic fool's grin. 

“Can I ask you something?” He leans back in his chair and nods. “What is your name?”

He sighs and pinches his lips together. Why is his name such a secret? "Alexander." A beautiful mysterious name for a beautiful and mysterious boy. I nod and smirk at the new information. His face seems to relax as he studies my reaction. Alexander...

"Anymore questions?" I search every inch of my brain for a question and one keeps popping up.

"Actually yeah, if you don't mind?" he shrugs "Yesterday, you recognized the book I was reading, but it wasn't even in English. How can you read Czech?"

His body tenses up again. What's wrong with him? He wasn't this weird yesterday. I scoot to the edge of my chair and fold my hands on the table while I wait for his response.  
"I've been to Czechoslovakia." He reveals. My eyes widen and slowly a smile creeps up on my face.

"No way. I actually went there this summer with my cousin and friend. When did you go?" I press on, and for the first time since I met this guy, he seems to be speechless. I have no idea why he would be though.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he seems to be trying to piece together the perfect sentence. "Coincidentally, I went there this summer too. It wasn't the whole summer, though."

"What city did you stay in?"

"Prague." His jaw is clenched as he awaits my answer, but then he adds. "Only for a week, then we moved to a different city.

"Huh. You know, before you mentioned that I looked familiar. Maybe we ran into each other this summer?" Who am I kidding? With a face like that I would be able to forget him if I ran into him.

"Maybe." He looks down at his watch then back to me. "Looks like I'll have to be the one to skip out early. I have an internship interview to get to." He stands from the table and offers his hand for me to shake. I grasp the massive thing in my hand but instead if shaking it, he pulls it to his lips and winks.

Before he can step out side of the cafe gate I call out, "Will you happen to be here tomorrow morning too?" He stops in his tracks and turns his head just a little to acknowledge he heard me.

I gasp.

Suddenly, a light bulb goes off.

"We didn't order this." I say.

"Man there did." He points to someone behind him then walks away. We all turn to look in the direction that he pointed and sure enough, a guy who looks about twenty years of age is waltzing over to us.

"Hello, ladies." He greets with an American accent. He holds out his hand to me to shake.

"Did you order these?" I ask in a polite tone. The man looks confused and shakes his head.

"No, perhaps someone else did." I nod my head and casually look behind him. When I do Mr. Green-Eyes has his head toward the side as if listening in to our conversation, and suddenly he is on his feet, ripping his coat off the back of his chair and walking out the front entrance.

By the time I'm aware of my surroundings Alexander is no where to be seen and I'm standing there like Prince Charming after he found the glass slipper. I have all the information I need right here in my hands but the most vital part just fled the scene.

"Navy!" I shriek flying through the doors of the cafe. Her head peeks up from behind the counter and everyone else turns to face me.

"This sounds serious, you're lucky my shift is over." She says and walks to me with her coat on her arm and bag on her shoulder. I take a deep breath and walk with her through the door.

"Want me to take you home?" My voice is robotic and I tune everything out. I can't believe Alexander is Mr. Green-Eyes! It may not seen like a big deal to be fretting over but I am. After we get in my car I press the start button an just sit there with my hands on the steering wheel.

"Are we going home or are we just going to sit here all day?" he remarks and I look over at her.

"He is Mr. Green-Eyes." I say waiting for her face to break out in shock. That doesn't happen. Instead, confusion takes over.

"Who?"

“That guy from the bar this summer?” I say trying to jog her memories, but it just wasn't getting through to her. “Louis?” And her eyes went wide.

“Oh, girl! That guy rocked my world!” She gasps like a pathetic fangirl, clutching her chest. I watch her carry out with the little episode, before reality surfaces again. “Why were we talking about him again?”

“Remember that guy with those green eyes, that I'm pretty sure is your summer-lover's cousin.” She nods her head. “That weird stalker guy that got my drink today?” She nods again. “He is Mr. Green-Eyes!”

“Holy Shit!” she shrieks. I start the car and pull onto the busy Seattle late morning street.

“I know but-”

“Hold on.” She holds up a finger and pulls her phone from her bag to place a call. “Hey mom, I'm going over to Phoebe's for a while...'kay...love you too.” She groans at the last part before she turns back to me with wide eyes. It's like she has a switch that she turns off and on...it's back on.

“Holy shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture the french girl as Barbra Palvin.  
> These are the translations of Teddy and the girls conversation:  
> Vous sentez-vous bien ce matin ? Prêt pour le petit déjeuner - Are you feeling well this morning ? Ready for breakfast  
> Je suis parfaitement bien. mais je ne ai pas faim pour les œufs. - I'm perfectly fine. but I 'm not hungry for eggs.  
> Tout d'un coup je ne suis point. - All of a sudden neither am I .


	14. Interview

Alexander's POV:

My interview last week after my morning run in with Phoebe went good but I decided that business wasn't for me. Surprisingly, that was the first thing she asked about the next morning too. And then she dove in to how I found her and what not. I explained it was totally random that I ran into her here,in fact I had seen her come to the coffee shop a few days before I stole the chair at her table and she split coffee on me. She had a good laugh over that. We ended up exchanging phone numbers that third day and have continued talking ever since.

We have even been on a few dates in the mornings, only once at night because her dad didn't like the idea of his little girl having a boyfriend, as she said. We aren't even together...yet. I have to tell her about my past before I ask her to be my girlfriend, and I'm sure after that she won't even want to acknowledge that she ever knew me. I haven't met her parents and she hasn't met mine but I've met her friend, Navy, and even hooked her up with my cousin, Louis. He spilled to me they hooked up back in the summer. Small world.

I slip on my coat, fix my tie and head out of the apartment. Yes, I still live with my parents...for now. We are an upper class family but I don't want to live off my parents forever. The sooner I can get my own business up and running, the better. Once I get an internship and finish my last, second, year in college I'll move out from under my parents' wings and be a free man.

I've had an interest in this company for a while now and I'm hoping they will take me on. I don't care if they start me out on cleaning the toilets, as long as I ace this interview.  
One of the best things about this place is that it is the perfect distance from college and home. The drive, even with traffic, couldn't be more than twenty minutes. For a city like Seattle that is great. I park my sleek black Audi R8 in the parking lot, take a breath to calm myself down, and head through the revolving glass doors.  
I inform the desk lady of my appointment and she directs me to the elevator and the floor I need to go to. On the ride up I have to constantly wipe my sweaty hands on my slacks   
and attempt to calm myself down.

"How may I help you?" another desk lady asks. I walk over to her with my folder and give her a kind smile.

"I have an appointment to interview for an internship." I state and she looks at the computer screen, clicking a few things here and there. She then gives me a smile before reaching for the phone to place a call.

"Your 9:30 interview is here...yes, sir...Alexander Brown...yes, sir." And she hangs the phone up.

"You can wait over there for a few minutes." She gestures toward the chair on the other side of the room, sends me a wink, then continues typing on her keyboard.

I walk over, but don't sit down. I can't sit down. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I check to see who it is, it instantly feels like a weight has been lifted from my chest.

From Phoebe: Good luck today babe ♥♥

"You can go in now." The desk woman instructs. I nod and smile, heading towards to the door that leads to his office.

To Phoebe: Thanks, baby, time to turn the charm on 

From Phoebe: Don't worry, they'll love you! Laters baby! ♥

To Phoebe: ☺laters.

I turn my phone off, slip it back in my pocket, and walk through the door. As soon as I make my presence known, the man is off his feet and crossing over to me.

"Good morning, Mr. Brown. How are you?" He offers his hands and I give him a firm shake.

"I'm doing well Mr. Grey, how are you?" He nods his head and motions to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Great, thank you. You mentioned in your email that you would bring your full resume?" I nod and hand over my folder containing any information any future employer would ask for. "Well, Mr. Brown, this is very impressive and well put together." He says flipping through the papers. "Let's see if you amount up to this." He relaxes back into the chair while I sit on the edge with my hands folded in my lap.

"Why do you want to intern at my company?"

"Because I know how you started your company, and I plan on doing the same as soon as I can get my foot in the door. I knew that if I wanted to succeed in the business world I should learn from the best." The smirk on his face tells me I either knocked it out of the park or he thinks I'm a suck up. I hope it's the first.

"Will you be the kind of guy that will bring home to the office or vise versa?"

"No sir. I'm a firm believer that home life and business life should stay separate." His face is hard but he nods at my answer.

"Why should I take you on?"

"I am a very responsible young man, very teachable so anything you throw my way, I will strive to accomplish and make it as close to perfect as possible." I could go on but I don't want to seem self centered. The look he is giving me is the kind a father would give to the boy his daughter brings home. I would feel bad for that fool.

"I like those aspects in an employee." He nods again. "I believe that's all I need." That short of an interview? Where did I go wrong? "I usually don't do this," Oh no. "but, I would love to have you as an intern assistant." A smile brakes out on my face as we both stand up.

"Thank you so much." I say shaking his hand once again. "You won't regret this."

"I better not. You can start tomorrow." He walks me to the door and nods his head at me. "Welcome to the staff, Mr. Brown."

"Thank you Mr. Grey. Have a nice day."  
______________________

"So how did it go?" Phoebe asks as I help her into her seat at our table on the cafe patio. Navy brings out our drinks giving me a "friendly" punch in the arm like she always does before going back to work.

"I got it." I beam and take her hand in mine from across the table, playing with her tiny fingers. When we started getting to know each other one of the first things to come up was age. I was sure Phoebe was eighteen at least, but she is only sixteen. Our three year age difference doesn't bother me and I don't think it bothers her anymore either.

"Are you ever going to tell me where this company is?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"So maybe I could...I don't know...bring you lunch or something. It would give me a reason to get out of the house more." She giggles nervously. I can see a scenario playing out in her head right now to go with the words she wished she said. "So I can be the type of girlfriend that brings her boyfriend lunch at work."

Its a little creepy how well we know each other when we have only been talking for a good week.

"I'd love that, but let's see how the first couple of days go before I start inviting girls to work." Her eyes go to little slits at my mention of bringing multiple girls to the office. "I mean before I start bringing my one and only girl to work." I bring her hand to my mouth and place a kiss on the back of her hand to sooth her.

"Well, last night I told my parents about you, and they really want to meet you. My mom more than my dad, but still." I nod and think this over.

"How did you introduce me?"

"The boy I meet at the coffee house every morning." She shrugs her shoulders and smiles. I knew it.

"I'm surprised my dad hasn't tried to scope you out yet. He usually has tendencies to do that to all my friends."

"So your parents want to meet me?" I asked lacing my fingers between hers, where they fit perfectly.

"Yeah, and besides you'll...be the first." She blushes. I love when she gets embarrassed in front of me. Her eyes look anywhere but my face. Her cheeks turn a pretty pink. It's just a beautiful sight.

"First, guy you brought home?"

"Well, my first boy," pause, "friend ever, so meeting my parents is kind of huge." She confesses. I kiss her hand again.

"I would love to meet your parents. This will be a first for me too." I wink. "When is this meeting going to take place?"

"Next week? If that's okay?"

"That's perfect.”


	15. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has dinner at the Grey's house. Phoebe finds out his little secret, Teddy can't keep his mouth, and Mr. Grey might not approve of this new guy in his daughters life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David Giuntoli is kind of what I picture Alexander as but younger.

I am currently sat in my bathroom applying the appropriate make up for this evenings event. Alexander is finally meeting my parents! I don't know if I am extremely excited or immensely mortified. Alexander is both.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asks me for the hundredth time. I avert my eyes from my mirror and look at my laptop screen where I am blessed with the view of Alexander's bare chest, his shoulders covered with a white shirt that he is trying to cover up. He also allowed me to watch him change into his navy slacks. Skype is amazing.

"Yes, you look fantastic. Stop fretting." I giggle and continue applying eye shadow. I hear him continue to groan and when I look back at the screen the wind is knocked out of me. Alexander is dressed in a fitted navy suit, white button up, and he is holding up one black and brown shoe.

"Which one?"

"Black." He nods and sits down to slip on the shoes. While he is preoccupied with that I turn around and slip off my robe to change into my dress. I quickly zip it up on the side and turn around to the computer. I'm greeted with a pair of lustful, dilated, glistening green eyes.

"Turn to the side?" He asked biting down on his thumb nail in the sexiest way imaginable. I do as he says and turn to the left giving him a view of my right side. "That is the best ass I've ever seen."

"Oh hush, hurry up and get over here so I can see you in person." I whine and purposefully bend at the waist so he can see my breasts, and down my dress. He quickly nods his head and bits his lip.

"I'll be quick, trust me." And the connection is cut.

I don't have to wait long, but once we said goodbye on Skype I slipped my flats on and ran down stairs to the door. No way was my mom, brother, and definitely my dad going to answer the door. I stand there with my back against the door for a total of five minutes before there was a knock, jolting me out of my day dream of the perfect family dinner. I know tonight isn't going to be anything like my dream.

When I open the door, my eyes scan the attire of the nervous boy in front of me. His hair is gelled back, and he's decided to leave the top few buttons of his shirt undone. The look on his face makes me laugh.

“Don't worry, they're going to love you.” I say pulling him into the house. He nods his head, tightens his jaw, and takes a deep breath.

“Just don't leave me stranded.” He whispers, lacing his fingers with mine and kissing my cheek. I smile and nod before leading him into the lions den.

“Momma, Daddy?” I call into the house. I turn back to Alexander, “Ready?” He only cocked an eyebrow before my mother rounds the corner. “Mom this is Alexander.” I introduce the two. Alexander extends a hand and my mother smiles, shaking is hand.

“It's an honor to meet you.” It just occurred to me I haven't told him my last name. Oh well, that's just a little detail.

“It's a pleasure to meet you too. Christian, get in here!” She calls for my father. I glance up at Alexander and his eyebrows are drawn together, before I can ask what's wrong, my father appears. Almost immediately

“Dad, this is Alexander.” I see my dad eye the boy next to me with questioning look, then he glances at me, and back to Alexander. I see a hint of something close to anger flash through his eyes.

“Mr. Grey, it's nice to meet you.” I didn't tell him my last name, yet he know my father? Then again who doesn't?

“Likewise, Alexander.” I smile at my parents as my mother latches on to my fathers arm. And I glance between the two men in the room. The look they are sharing is starting to worry me and I don't know why. The air in the room shifted once my father entered and it hasn't returned to normal.

“I believe dinner is ready.” My mother drags my dad to the dining room and Alexander lets out a sigh of relief.

“We're having steak bites by the way. Medium rare.” He nods with out a word and wraps his arm around my waist. I cup his face in one of my hands and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Is everything okay? I know my dad can be intimidating but just act cool.” I reassure him and he show cases a small hint of a smile. I decide to add, “No matter what he tells you, it's not like he can actually smell fear.” He laughs, grazing a hand over his hair.

“That makes me feel a little better.” I lead him to the table, but he keeps a firm grip on my hip the entire time. When we get to the table, Dad is sat at the head with Mom on his left and Teddy to her left. When Teddy sees us he stands from the table and introduces himself. He better play nice.

“I'm Ted, Phoebe's older brother.” They shake hands. Teddy has a threatening edge in his voice and Alexander remains oblivious to my brothers underlining message, nodding his head. “You must be the guy my baby sister keeps dreaming about. Unless that's another guy?” Teddy glances at me. OMG I hate you Theodore Raymond Grey! So much! 

“Well, I hope I'm the guy in her dreams.” He smirks at my brother. “I'm Alexander.” Teddy nods and takes his seat once again. I glare at my brother but he sends me two thumbs up.

Alexander, being the gentleman he is, pulls my chair out for me allowing me the seat closes to my father before taking residence in the seat on my right. Before anyone can start any uncomfortable conversations Gail brings the platter of steak bites, setting them in the middle of the table, while Sophie brings out the salad, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese upon Teddy's request.

“That's Gail and Sophie, our house keeper and her step daughter.” I inform Alexander, whispering into his ear.

“So, Alexander, what are you doing?” My mother ask as Dad passes her the steak bites.

“I am finishing up my second year in college and I just got an internship at a company here in town.” He vaguely answers never breaking eye contact with my mother until I hand him the platter of steak.

“What company?” My father asks, with what sounds like genuine curiosity on the surface, but I know he knows something we don't.

“Good luck getting it out of him.” I laugh. “He hasn't even told me.” I roll my eyes as my father brings his wine glass to his lips to cover up a smile. What is up with him?Alexander sighs and leans down to me ear.

“I would blurt it out right now if my employer wasn't sitting right in front of me.” My eyebrows draw together and I look in front of him at Teddy. I look at him still confused, until it clicks. I gasp, grabbing his hand under the table and pulling him to his feet. I don't look at any of my family members as I make a hasty exit dragging my dinner date behind me. I hear my brother comment behind us,

“Whatever he said must have made her pretty horny to leave the table like that.” Mother scolds him.

Christian's POV:  
I smirk as my daughter drags Alexander out of the room, however I do disapprove of my sons inappropriate commentary. My wife puts a hand on my thigh and leans into me with a confused look. My beautiful daughter has the same look.

"What company does he intern for?" Anastasia ask. I smirk and bring my wine glass to my lips once again.

"My company."

Phoebe's POV:  
Once we are in the media room, alone and the doors are locked I turn to face the man in front of me with his tail tucked between his legs.

“You're interning for my father?” I say shocked. I'm not angry, at least I don't think so, but I didn't want to freak out at the table. “Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you wanted to tell me later? You should have mentioned it before tonight!” Okay, I might be a little mad.

“I didn't know your father was Christian Grey. Believe me, baby, or else I would have told you. Better yet, I might have not gone in for in interview in the first place.” He sighs. I sigh too, smoothing over my dress before walking over to him and placing my hands on his abdomen.

“I'm not mad, I'm just surprised. My fathers opinion about you is just really important to me. I mean I guess since he gave you the job your one step closer, but still.” I pause looking into his beautiful green eyes. “I'm sorry if I over reacted.”

He cups my face in his hands and strokes my cheeks with his thumb. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you.” He kisses my forehead. He must know by now that is one of my weaknesses. “I heard Ted's comment, why don't we get back in there before they start believing it?” I laugh as he take my hand opening the door for me.

“At least I know your boss won't be mad if I bring you lunch.” I joke as we enter the dinning room. Of course, when we enter every pair of eyes is on us. Alexander helps me into my seat again before taking his and that's when Teddy decides to open his big mouth.

"What did you two lovers do?" Teddy wiggles his eyebrows before wrapping his arms around himself and making kissing noises. I can not believe how inappropriate that specimen of a boy is, especially since he is only a year younger than the mature man sat beside me. Oh my goodness Alexander is older than my brother!

“Teddy.” My father interrupts my brothers teasing and looks at Alexander and I. “And if Mr. Brown here knows what's good for his health and promising career, he won't even try   
anything like that.” His eyes shift to mine then Alexander's.

“Yes sir, I have no intentions of being overly affectionate with you daughter.” I glare at my father for making Alexander confess that statement, whether its a lie or the truth. I really hope it's the first. All my anger and worry quickly dissolves when I feel Alexander's hand move to my thigh and squeeze.

“Suck up.” I said trying to disguise it as a cough. He squeezes my thigh tighter making me squirm in my seat. I look up at him, but he is already looking down at me with so much affection in his eyes, although I can't gauge how much is “so much”. My father wipes his mouth and steeples his hands in front of him.

“What exactly are you're intentions with my daughter?”

“Dad!” I exclaim. “That is a second-family-dinner type question.”

“I agree.” Mom throws in her opinion earning a wide eyed shocked glare from my father. “How did you meet Phoebe?” I already told her this story but I'm thankful she is diving into a subject that will take time and avoid anyone else at the table from asking questions.

“Well, I actually ran into her this past summer at a restaurant. I ordered her and her friends a dessert platter, but I was too shy to go up to her so I ran out of the restaurant.” He tells them the short version, looking between my two parents. He told me one morning the original story; he thought his cousin was flirting with me when he specifically told him he liked me so he got mad and stormed out. “I came back home, applied from internships, and spent my days at the cafe.” He then turns to look at me. “I then saw this beautiful brunette have coffee at that same place, same time, and same table for a whole week. I finally went and stole her chair.” And my heart.

Good thing I didn't say that out loud.

“That's a lovely story.” My mother coos. I roll my eyes and eat of my barely touched plate. I glance up at my fathers face and something in his eyes tells me he is really interested in this boy beside me. The look is something of understanding and recognition.

“Tell us some things about your family?” My dad blurts out. I haven't heard much about his family besides Louis, so I look up intrigued in his story, but the look on his face tells me the story may not be that entertaining. His face pales a bit and he drops his fork on his plate, after removing his hand from my thigh to wipe his mouth he doesn't replace it. 

Instead, he keeps both hand tucked under his legs like a five year old.

“My parents are divorced but still live together. All my grandparents have passed on. The only other family member that I speak to is my cousin Louis. Due to other family drama, I'm kind of forbidden to speak to or visit my other family members.” He sums up, but it looks like he wants to say more. My parents nod as if at a loss for words (which is a first). I reach over to Alexander under the table and run my fingers down his arm until I reach his hand and pull it free from under his leg.

“Is everyone finished?” All the boys nod. “Phoebe, why don't we take the plates to the kitchen?” That's mom language for “I want to talk to you in the kitchen.”

“Yes, ma'am.” I nod standing up gathering my plate and Alexander's. I quickly follow Mom to the kitchen and once she dumps the other three plates in the sink she turn back to me with a smile taking over her face.

“I love him!”

Alexander's POV:  
I am left alone with Ted and Mr. Grey while Phoebe and her mother go take care of the dishes. Mr. Grey makes light conversation about my summer vacation before asking me if I would like to see the pasture out back. Something tells me it wasn't really a question, more of a command.

We walk outside, Mr. Grey with his wine glass an me with my water glass in hand. I can't tell if the glass is covered with condensation or if my hand is just really sweaty.

"Alexander," He begins. Lord be with me. "I like you. You got the internship because I saw the drive in you that I had myself when I started my company. I know I didn't make a mistake. And now I see you with my daughter..." He puts emphasis on the last word.

"I see the same love and admiration that you have for her that I have for my wife."

I'm shocked.

"Whether you realize it or not. We are a lot a like, and I'm not sure how I feel about my daughter being with a man like me. If I'm being perfectly honest." I stay quiet not quite sure what to say. "I'll allow you to continue seeing my baby girl, but this is your only warning. If you hurt in any way, any way at all, you are out of her life and gone from the company."

"Thank you, sir. Phoebe mentioned to me that your opinion on me means a lot to her, and it means a lot to me too. I don't have any intentions of hurting your daughter in any way, because from personal experience, it's not worth the casualties." I pause, his eyes never wavering from mine. "You asked me earlier what my exact intentions of your daughter are, and I can tell you I'll do anything in my power to treat her like a queen whether she is mine or not." I blurt out my thoughts, but with the look on his face I didn't say anything wrong.

"I think I like you even more."

Phoebe's POV:  
About an hour later of sitting around and sharing embarrassing stories Alexander has to leave. I don't blame him because I can tell my mother is itching to tell the story about Teddy and me in the bath tub. That's not a pleasant story. I walk Alexander to the door shamelessly hold his hand in front of my family.

"Thank you for coming tonight." I say leaning against the door frame while he stands in front of me.

"Well, I really enjoyed it." He smirks. "Even if it was at my boss's house." I laugh at that and he squeezes my hand.

"What did my father have to say to you?" I know he had private talk with my dad because when I returned to the kitchen I noticed the two out side on the patio with the glass doors closed. Suddenly his face falls a bit and the unexpected urge to go inside and attack my father for whatever he told Alexander is growing.

"He told me it was either being with you or my internship." He gulps and rubs his thumb across my hand. My heart sinks a bit at the news. I can't believe my dad would say that. I sigh and hug my head for a moment before speaking.

"Alexander, I am so sorry. I was sure he liked you. I know how much the internship means to you and I don't want you to have to choose, so-" His hands captures my face cutting me off.

"I was just kidding, he told me I wasn't all that bad." I open my mouth want to scold him for tricking me like that, but instead I look down embarrassed. "And by the way..." I look into his eyes. "I would choose you over the internship." He smirks.

OMG I think I...no. That's too strong of a word for only meeting him so many days ago.

"Good." I say. Wow I sound self-centered.

"Well, I have to get home now. I have a strong feeling I'll see you tomorrow morning?" I nod my head and smile. He kisses the corner of my mouth igniting sparks all through my body, letting his lips linger. When he finally pulls back there is a sexy glint in his eyes.

"Laters, baby."


	16. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's past

Alexander's POV

I want Phoebe to be my girlfriend. In fact, I plan on asking her tonight on our date. Three weeks of morning coffee meetings and casual dates ever since I met her family, I think it's about time to slap a label on things.

As long as she doesn't look at me any differently after I show her my baggage.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. My black slacks are hung low but held up by a belt which my light blue button up is tucked into. My sleeves are rolled up my arms and the top of my shirt is unbutton just a tad.

Asking her to be my girlfriend, and spilling my secrets, is making me more nervous than having to meet her dad. For the second time. 

Phoebe's POV  
Alexander told me this morning at our morning coffee meeting that he has a huge date planned for us tonight. It's not going to be like our casual ones, which makes me really excited, and he gave me specific instructions to dress nice. He also asked to meet him at his apartment.

I'm dressed in an metallic gold and black dress with black heels. My hair is teased in a bump on top of my head and pulled away from my face. I tell my parents that I'm going out for a date and after my father goes into this long speech about how I better return to the house a virgin I practically sprint to my car and head toward Alexanders apartment.

I park my car, hurry to the elevator, and once I reach his floor I take a deep breath to compose myself. Who knew I could get so worked up over a fancy date? I calmly walk to his door and notice it's cracked just a tad. When I push it open, my heart stops.

There stands Alexander with one hand stuffed in his pocket while the other one is holding a single white rose in front of him. His eyes immediately lock with mine and he smirks. 

"Hey, baby." 

I'm speechless.

"Hi." I whisper and try to smile. Not only am I speechless but I am so overwhelmed with emotion I forgot how to function. He walks over to me handing me the rose and kissing my cheek.

I take notice of the apartment for the first time since walking through the door. The lights are dimmed and there are what smells like vanilla candles on every surface; the bar, kitchen counter, in table, dinner table, coffee table, piano, mantel, and anywhere you can think of. There is a path of red rose petals leading to the table and then forming a circle around it. It is like a dream date. Or at least like a picture of the ones you see on tumblr.

"You did all this?" I ask as he pulls out my chair and then places a platter of baked ziti in front of me as well as one platter on his place-mat. "And you cooked?"

"Yes. It took a few hours and a lot of matches." He takes a seat. "And I just pulled dinner out of a box." I laugh and pick up my fork to try the boxed dinner.

"Champagne?" I look at the bottle in his hands and eye him wearily. "I won't tell, and I'm only offering one glass." He reasons and I shrug my shoulders.

He reaches over to fill my glass but doesn't stop half way, after the bubbles fizz away he continues to fill it to the brim. I burst out laughing and so does he. "So an actual whole glass full?" He shrugs and fills his glass to resemble mine.

"And maybe then some." He winks. We quickly dig into our dinner and make small talk. 

"So, you've met my parents, am I ever going to meet your parents?" Obviously they aren't here now. If they are, this date is going to be a little weird. He sighs and takes longer to answer my question than I intended. But once he has his answer he seems to have to form the right sentence with perfect words.

"For your sake, it might be best to hold off on meeting them for a while." I nod my head in understanding. He mentioned before he has a complicated household.

"Well, can you at least tell me about your family?" I ask with genuine curiosity. He finishes his last bite of ziti, takes a sip of Champagne, and leans back in his chair.

"My parents have been divorced for three years now, but still live together. My mom, I think, has a boyfriend that works with her. She is an information security analyst while her boyfriend is a computer system analyst." I nod signaling to him that I am following along. "My dad, has been through a few women, and he owns Browns Publishing house." 

Hearing that his parents are divorced, living under the same roof, and constantly bring different people home makes my heart grow heavy for the boy in front of me.

"My best friend and only other family member I talk to is Louis, and you know about him." I open my mouth to speak the same time he does.

"I have to ask you a serious question." His voice overlaps mine.

"What about your other family?" I force a laugh and tucked non existent hair behind my ear and he smiled. We both stay quiet until one feels like talking, and he takes the first step.

"I have to ask you a question, but before I do I need to come clean about something that involves my other family." I nod prepared for his story, expecting it to be a little humorous? But when he pulls his chair to sit right beside mine I start worrying a bit.

"Please don't say anything until I'm finished. And keep in mind, I haven't told a lot of" pause" people about this, but I feel like I owe it to you to tell you before we continue with our relationship." I keep my mouth shut resorting to head nods to encourage him to continue.

"When I was eight, I was roped into something I wish I hadn't been. A few nights ago you, um, wrapped your arm around my back and I told you not to. I saw you look at me weird, but part of what happened...I don't like people touching my back." I take his hands into mine as a comforting gesture and it seems to work. "One of my cousins who is ten years older, Riley, use to always come over and...she was one of my best friends and someone I could trust. One day while she was over my mother found out about something I did and spanked me." He looks humiliated and embarrassed. I wish I knew where he was going with this so I can put him out of his misery.

"I didn't think much of it, I didn't think Riley thought much of it, but the next week she was over and I did something she didn't like and she spanked me too. She was eighteen and I was only eight, she was practically an adult to me. I just thought she was in a position like my parents and it was okay for her to do that." I really want to share my thoughts on this cousin of his but I do as he asked and stay quiet.

"That went on for a year, and I never mentioned it to anyone. The first time I started getting a little suspicious about if what she was doing was really okay was when I was nine and I argued with her to change the TV channel. She yelled back at me to stand up, turn around and place my hands on the back of the couch and pull my pants down." His voice was getting lower, I can tell he doesn't want to break down in front of me. "She spanked me five times with a wooden spoon."

"Alex-"

"Please?" He pleads with me, screwing his eyes shut. I close my mouth. "I still didn't tell anyone until I was finally eleven. On my eleventh birthday she wanted to give me a present, and she told me it involved my birthday spankings. She instructed me to go to my room while she went to the bathroom, and when I walked in she was sitting on my bed. She told me she had to blind fold me so I couldn't peek at my present too early. When she did, she ended up leading me to a wall and duct taping my hands to it, as well as my ankles." I see a tear roll slowly down his face so I wipe it off. For the first time since he started this story, he looks into my eyes and my heart shatters.

"To save you details she stripped me naked, gave me twenty-one spankings then she slashed my back with her nails and anything else she thought would be 'pleasurable'" He chokes. I take his face between my hands and wait to see if he has anymore to say.

"No one else knows this besides family and doctors. I hate that she did that to me, because deep inside me I want your arms around me, I want your hands to roam my back, but I'm scared of what you will see and that I might push you away because of it." He is crying now. "Please don't look at me any differently?"

Who knew someone as well put together as him could come with so much baggage?

I shake my head and climb onto his lap. His hands rest on my hips as if he is afraid to place them anywhere else. I keep my hands cupping his face and smash my lips onto his for the first time, and fireworks explode. It's a simple kiss until I feel his mouth start to move, wanting more. I give him more.

After the heat simmers down I pull away and rest my forehead against his.

"Thank you for telling me. I don't see you any differently than I did when I first walked through that door tonight, except now I know you're incredibly strong. I'm disgusted by what you went through. You have a lot of baggage, but I want to be the one to help you leave it behind." He looks into my eyes and connects us once again.

Our lips move in sync and the fireworks explode just like they did the first time. One of my hands moves to his hair while the other goes to the collar of his shirt. His hands roam up and down my legs. Good thing I shaved. My finger tips graze just under his collar and I feel his body stiffen but he doesn't pull back or stop me. I push my fingers a little further and they run over jagged skin. I instantly retract them and run both of my hands through his hair.

I tug on the ends forcing us apart. I rest my forehead against his and look into his eyes.

"Be my boyfriend."

His eyes turn from worried to shocked and I smirk. His lips start to move but no words are falling from his lips. I made him speechless! "What?"

"You heard me." I peck his lips. "Be. My. Boyfriend." A small smile forms on his lips and he nods.

"Of course." His turn to peck my lips. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"The only difference is that, you would be asking which implies I would have two options. I told you." I giggle. "You didn't really have a choice." I kiss him once again. I just can't get enough of him.

“Do you want dessert.” I ask but he shakes his head, smiling, and kissing me hard.

“I have my dessert right here.” He squeezes my hips and stands up with my legs wrapped around his waist. Everything after that is a blur. A blur full of sweet bliss.


	17. Vacation

We got the call. Earlier last week we received a call and email that told us we were matched with a child. He just turned five years old, his birthday is July 25, he comes from a very troubled family, never had any siblings, and he loves planes. 

The only bad thing that they listed was that there are no family medical records, so they have no idea if there is a disease that runs in the family. We don't mind though, knowing Christian he will somehow find the boys family. They didn't send a picture of the boy because they don't have a current photo of him.

Oh, and his name is Kenneth.

We explained the phone call and email to the other kids, and they were quite ecstatic. In fact, Teddy was more than happy to help set up a room for him. It was the first family project in a long time. We decided to paint it a light blue and make the ceiling look like clouds. Christian also got some model planes to hang from the ceiling, and even a much bigger one to rest in the corner. I think it's perfect for a 5 year old boy. I only hope he likes it too.

Teddy has been pestering us about when we were going to meet him and bring him to his new home, and every time we respond with "I'm not sure". 

We do know.

We're going today.

"Where are you and Dad going?" Phoebe asks as I hand my bags to Taylor so he can load them in the car.

"We are going on a short vacation." I answer. Not only do we want to surprise them with a new sibling but with the push of a button they can fly out to us themselves. "We should be back in two days."

"Well, what do we need to do here?" She whines. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Invite Alexander over, or Navy and Ava. Sophie should be here at times too. All I'm asking is that the house stays clean, in order, and Teddy doesn't have a bed buddy every night." I explain but decide to clarify a part first. "Alexander better not be staying the night here either. I'll have Gail play chaperon."

"I know, Mom. Okay, What about Juliet? Is she staying with us or Grandma and Gramps?" I was still trying to decide on that.

"Your grandparents. You'll have your hands full with Teddy. You don't need a baby too."

"I agree." Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You don't need a baby for another thirty years." I smile at his tone of voice as well as the look on Phoebe's face. 

"Why do you act like she is the oldest of us?" Teddy asks rounding the corner. We all eye him with a 'duh' look.

"She is the most responsible of the two of you." Christian states and I just nod in agreement. Ted throws his arms up and starts listing of the reasons why he is the more mature and responsible one, and it's only about three reasons.

"Okay, we're going now." I say and take Juliet in my arms who has been rolling around at my feet the whole time. Christian leads the way to the convertible that he will be driving to take us to the airport. I strap Julie into the car seat in the back and then climb into the front. Teddy and Phoebe trickle out behind us and watch Christian strap in, starting the engine.

"So," Christian slings his arm across the back of the seat as we both turn back to look at our kids. "We can't know where your going." I cover my smile with my arm and look at Christian allowing him to answer this time.

He smirks, "Nope."

 

After dropping Juliet off at Christian's parents and telling them our real plans they wished us the best of luck and sent us on our way to the airport. We parked the car and quickly got through security before we were free to order a beverage.

"Everything's going to be okay." Christian places his hand on my thigh to stop it from bouncing.

"I know, I know...I'm just nervous. I have no idea why though." I shrug and take a drink of the very weak Cosmo I ordered before we came to wait at the gate.

"He's going to love you, you know." My husband soothes my nerves. I nod my head and place my hand on his.

"What if he doesn't? What if he turns into one of those kids that are adopted and go psycho and end up killing everyone in the house?" I rush which causes Christian to laugh. "I'm serious. This boy is from a troubled home, but we don't know how troubled."

"Any child that grows up in a Grey house will not be a 'psycho', baby, I promise." He smirks. I want to throw my first impression of him in his face. I want to tell him that he grew up in a "Grey house" and that he was roped into a psychotic situation. I keep my mouth shut instead.

"You're right." I nod and lace my fingers with his as I watch people walk by. Christian wanted us to fly on our jet but I insisted we fly on a regular plane like other people. Besides, Kenneth will be thrown into this life full of riches and anything he wants, and I'm sure he has never been on a plane before so we will welcome him into our wealthy life slowly.

"First class passengers on flight 214 to Detroit, Michigan may now board. Once again, first class passengers on flight 214 to Detroit, Michigan may now board." I look at Christian and squeeze his hand.

"Ready?" I ask and he nods giving me the green light on this new life changing adventure we are about to embark on.

There aren't many people sitting first class on the plane making it fairly quiet. Christian places our bags in the over head compartment before taking a seat next to me. I open the window shade and look down at the little people loading bags, running around with batons, and other plane getting ready for take off. I feel Christian's hand gravitate upward on my thigh and squeeze. I look over at him studying his face and just as I expected his signature smirk pops up. His head is resting against the head rest and the look on his face makes me suspicious about what's going on up there.

"What?"

"You know we've never had sex on a plane before." 

Of course...

 

The four hour and thirty-five minute flight seems to go by faster than I thought it would. Christian gently shakes me awake moments before we make a smooth landing, and is quick to make sure we are the first ones off that are seated in first class.

Just like I thought, there is a cab driver waiting for us as we walk through baggage claim with a sign in his hands that reads "Grey". I hear Christian huff, I'm sure from the misspelling of our name. We walk to the man and he greets us with a smile. The man has a darker skin tone and slicked back chestnut hair.

"Hello, I'm Felix and I will be your chauffeur for the remainder of your stay." He seems to have a tang of an Irish accent. He shows us to the car and loads our bag in the trunk of the slick black Maybach 57s. Very impressive. While he loads the bags Christian helps me into the back and scoots in beside me. Felix rounds the back and climbs into the drivers seat.

"To what hotel am I to take you to, Mr. Grey?" Felix adjust the mirror and peers back at us. Christian tightens his arm around my shoulders and answers the man.

"Iridescence Motor City." Huh, hopefully it's kid friendly. Felix nods and pulls onto the busy street. I watch as the city lights create an intricate blur across the window. "It's been a while since I've been here." I look over at Christian who is looking out my side window as well. I squeeze his fingers that are hanging over my shoulder and continue to gaze at him, a beautiful master piece returning to it's broken home.

We ride in silence the rest of the way to the hotel. All the words we want to say or any questions we have end up silently swimming around the backseat in the tiny space between us. When we pull up the hotel, a younger man came out to meet Felix at the back of the car to collect our bags. Christian helps me out, obviously, before giving the two men a curt nod, grabbing my hand, and leads me inside to the check in desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The young desk woman asks.

"Grey." With that one word the girl types away to find our reservation. After scanning our card, typing more buttons, and programming our room keys we are off to the elevators. The bell boy follows closely behind with our bags stacked on a rolling cart. Of course Christian would book the Premier One Bedroom Suite. I'm use to extravagant settings, but this truly has me speechless. It like a tiny apartment with a half circle brown leather couch and two mint soft recliners in front of it. Facing the TV and the cabinets under it is one coffee table two yellow chairs to the left and white recliners to the right. It is a very fancy setting. I look back at Christian as he slips a generous tip in the bell boys hand who places our bags just inside the door.

Christian closes the door behind him and makes his way over to me. He runs his hands over his hair before pulling me to him.

"Should we get some rest or explore the place a little more?" He asks, but the correct answer is inevitable when he slides his hand to my butt and squeezes it surprisingly hard. I smile as my fingers dance up to his collar and take hold of it.

"How about we do something we almost never do?" I whisper and the mischievous glint in his eyes shines even brighter.

"And what would that be?" He whispers back. Before I can answer he captures my lips and shamelessly tugs on my bottom one.

"Cuddle in bed and watch a movie?" Suddenly his Happy Meter drops about three notches. He quickly brightens up though and jumps in bed like he's the five year old we will have with us in less than twenty four hours. 

"How about we watch...Dirty Dancing?" I giggle and crawl up next to him, snuggling into his side. He wraps his arm around me and selects the movie.

"Since when does Christian Grey watch Dirty Dancing?" He glares down at me before kissing my temple and turning back to the television.

"Maybe we can learn new dance moves." He answers simply and shrugs his shoulders. I roll my eyes and pay attention to the movie as well.

The last thing I remember before drifting off into a deep sleep is Baby confessing her feelings for Johnny.

Christian's POV   
I wake up to a cold bed. The worst kind to wake up to. I flip over to the place my wife previously lay, but I only come face to face with the black alarm clock with green digital numbers that read 5:30. I get distracted by the light from the restroom causing me to roll out of bed and rub my eyes for a moment. Once my eyes have adjusted to the light. I stand and lazily make my way to my wife.

"Why are you up right now?" I wrap my arms around her waist but she remains unaffected by the affection.

"We have to be there in thirty minutes." She shrugs and sounds out of breath. I furrow my eyebrows and step away from her. Anastasia is not acting like her self.

"Honey, no we don't. We have to the there at seven, and in all the years I've known you it has never taken you more than two hours to get ready." She shakes her head and straightens her skirt.

"No, we have to be there at five and we get him at seven." Who is this woman? Does she really think it's 4:30? She must not know what time it is if we have to be there at five. Ana has never stressed this much.

"Anastasia, we have to be there at seven and we get him at nine." She just shakes her head insisting that she is right. I sigh, rolling m eyes, and grab the brush out of her hand. Before she can protest I drag her back to the bed and throw her down. Her skirt rides up and her hair is no long perfectly straight.

"You are not allowed to talk or stand up for another hour. You can only lay here with me and try to calm down." I pulled her against me to while I lay on my side and close my eyes for at least thirty more minutes. Ana sighs and I feel her relax against me as her breathing becomes normal once again. I hope she can't feel my heart fluttering with nerves and anticipation.

"I love you." She whispers. I don't know if I was meant to hear it but I did. I smirk.

"I love you too."


	18. Returning Home

The car ride is unbearable. I can't stop thinking about where we are going and what we are about to do. How is Christian so calm? I prevent my leg from bouncing the whole way and just stare out the window at the city. I wonder what part of town Kenneth grew up in. I wouldn't want to ask him and bring back memories, then again he was four the last time he was in his childhood home.

"We are here." Felix announces. He steps out of the car to open Christian's door who then comes around to open mine. I grab the envelope with important documents we brought from home and step out of the car to join my husband on the side walk.

"Felix, can you pull back around here in about two hours. If we aren't out by then, just wait for us." Christian instructs. Felix answers with a "yes, sir" and a curt nod before returning to the drivers seat and leaving us on the side walk. 

Christian's sweaty hand clasps mine as he leads me, with out a word, to the front door. Once we enter the air conditioned building my stomach falls to my toes and my heart starts beating like an angry group of bats that was just released into the night. Why am I so nervous?

Christian tells the man at the desk our names and the time of our appointment and he calls a woman to come take us back. Wherever that is. A woman in a knee length orange dress and black hair pulled back in a bun comes out.

"Would you two follow me?" Christian takes the lead and follows the woman back to a semi large room and a dark mahogany desk in the center. I take note of the toys stacked over in the corner.

We sit down in the maroon padded seats and patiently wait for the woman to sort all the papers out before she finally looks up at us with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, my name is Margret. I will be helping you fill out the paperwork to complete your adoption as well as answer any additional questions you may have." Christian places a hand on my knee to stop my excessive knee bouncing. We smile at the woman.

"Okay, please sign on the solid line here and here." She instructs. Christian pulls out a pen and signs the line without hesitation. "This document is only stating that you are suitable parents and are accepting the responsibilities that come with this child as well as ay issues that are known to you and any that may arise." We already signed a paper like this one before, but I'm assuming this one is just for re-acceptance.

"This paper." She slides a new one our way, "is just dates of recent bills payed as well as monthly income. I know you have already signed papers similar, but these are more detailed." We both sign paper after paper until we finally finish.

I look at my watch. 8:45. Just a few more minutes...

"Now before, or rather while, you two look over this finalizing paper carefully, I can provide you with some insight about your son's home life. If you would like, of course." She is already calling Kenneth our son. Christian takes the paper to read over it and looks at me. I smile at Margret and nod.

"That would be nice." I pay close attention to the woman while Christian reads over the paper for both of us.

"Now this shouldn't change your decision about adopting him, but if it does I'm sorry." I hold my breath. "Well, the reason he has been in the system for the past year is because his mother worked on the streets and got caught up with the wrong men." Out of the corner of my eye I see Christians' head pop up. Now it's my turn to place a comforting hand on his knee. 

"For a whole week he was locked in his room with very little food and water. When police and psychiatrist asked him about it, he mentioned how he always had to be a self-sufficient child even at age four, and that that night his mother instructed him to wait in his room until she told him to come out. When they found him, they estimated his mother was dead that whole week."

Tears threaten to spill down my cheeks for a boy I haven't even met yet. Of course this new information wouldn't make us not want want to adopt Kenneth. It makes me want to have the little boy in my arms even sooner.

"I will also tell you that he finds it hard to become very attached to people. He will be very open from the beginning and trust you completely, but he won't form such a strong parent-child relationship as quick as you would probably like. But once he does decide to form that connection with you, you won't be able to shake him." She laughs, and it makes me smile. He is also very smart for a five year old. He is very good with dates, numbers, and places. In fact it's almost scary how much he remembers." Christian and I share a glance before Margret's phone rings. The voice on the other end of the line shares some information before Margret smiles and hangs up.

She folds her hands on the table and looks between the two of us.

"So are you ready to meet your son?"

Christian and I look at each other in anticipation of welcoming a new addition to the Grey family. Christian grabs my hand and pulls me to standing. I'm supported by my shaky legs and my husband's hand around mine is the only thing keeping me up right.

"Please?" It comes out more as a whisper, but nonetheless Margret smiles at the two of us and walks over to the door. Christian plants a quick kiss on my forehead before we both face the door. My heart is beating out of my chest like a wild bunch of angry butterflies. Everything seems to happen in slow motion.

Margret's hand turned the door nob and, almost as if to torture us, she slowly opens it to reveal what awaits for us on the other side of the door.

In font of us stands a little boy, no taller than my hip bone, with a beautiful olive toned skin tone and blondish redish hair. He is adorable. He is wearing a blue and red striped shirt with khaki shorts down to his knees. I just want to run up to him and squeeze him to me.

"Kenneth, this is Mrs. and Mr. Grey. They're your new family." I watch with careful eyes as Kenneth walks toward us with his eyes glued to the ground. Finally when he is standing about arms length away he looked up and smiled a little bit. He has dimples!

Christian crouches down and looks at the boy with the same smile he had every time he looked at one of the kids for the first time. Kenneth sticks out his hand to shake and I cover my mouth so a laugh doesn't escape.

"Hello, Kenneth." Christian shakes his hand and I kneel down to be eye leveled with the two of them.

"Hey, Kenneth." I croon. He offers to shake my hand too and I don't hesitate. He takes a step towards us as if he is a little more comfortable. I don't think either of us know what to say next but Kenneth does.

"Can we get ice cream?" Christian and I both laugh and stand up. My husband ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Of course." I smile.

"Before you go get your ice cream," Margret interrupts, "we need to make some copies of these paper for you to keep and them you're all done here." We both nod and follow her lead out of the little office and back to the front desk, Kenneth taking the lead in front of us. As we exit the room Christian laces his fingers with mine and kisses my knuckles. 

"This shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes." Margret takes the papers behind the counter to copy them and stamp others. 

"So where do you want to get ice cream?" I ask Kenneth. He bites his lip and looks up at the ceiling as if it holds the answer.

"I don't know" He shrugs. "I've only ever got little yellow cups of the vanilla kind." He crosses his arms and purses his lips. I bend down a bit and smile.

"How about we take you to the ice cream shop and you can try any flavor you want?" At the mention of excessive sugar a light behind his eyes goes off.

"Really?" His voice hits an octave higher, and his smile stretches from ear to ear. "You promise?" I nod and he hugs himself.

"I promise."

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, you're all set."Christian and I both glance down to Kenneth who is beaming up at us. "You're free to go home. Congratulations Kenneth, you're a lucky little man." Kenneth smiles at Margret before speed walking to the woman who holds his bags. He slips a backpack on his back and takes a small model airplane from the woman's hands. She walks towards us with him and passes the rest of the bags to Christian. My husband holds the door open for me as I guide Kenneth to the waiting Maybach with Felix leaning against it.

"This is yours?" The boy asks in awe. I smile and nod my head at his cute little voice. 

"Hello, again Mrs. Grey." He smiles at me and I silently respond with the same gesture. Christian walks up beside me, and Felix extends his hands to take the bags from his shoulders. "Mr. Grey." While the bags are loaded in the back Christian opens the door and Kenneth doesn't hesitate to jump in. I smile at the action and Christian squeezes my hand. When I look at him he has a big smile stretched across his face and he kisses my cheek.

I climb in next to Kenneth and buckle up. He already has is face plastered against the window. Felix climbs into the front seat, starts the car, and looks at us through the mirror.

"Where to, Mr. Grey?" Christian looks at me then we both look at Kenneth who is already looking back shyly.

"How about the best ice cream shop in the city?" I answer and Kenneth smiles back. I've never seen a five year old so excited to finally be out side.

 

Christian is sitting next to Kenneth while I sit across from the boy who just happens to have Rocky Road all over his face.

"So which one's better, Rocky Road or Rock n' Pop Swirl?" I ask taking a bite of my Berry Nutty Swirl scoop. Kenneth's golden brown eyes peeked up at me and he shrugs. Christian chuckles and slings an arm over the back of our son's chair as he takes a mouth full of his classic vanilla ice cream cone.

"I like it all." He admits innocently. So far the boy has tried five flavors and he settles with the flavor he has all over his face. "Do you live here in Ditroit?" I smile at his mispronunciation of the word.

"No, we live in Seattle." I answer simply and his face falls slightly but quickly brightens up once again. Does he not want to leave Detroit?

"Do we get to ride in an airplane?" His mouth was hanging open slightly with Rocky Road dripping off his chin. He looks between me and Christian who wipes the boys chin and lips off.

"Yes we do. Have you ever been on one?" My husbands voice when he talks to Kenneth warms my heart. 

"No, sir. Is it a big plane?"

"It's a really big plane." Christian responds in a some what baby voice. Oh, swoon!

"Well," Kenneth sets his uneaten waffle cone on the table and wipes his hands on a napkin. He then folds his hands on the table and fiddles with his fingers. It's an adorable sight, but it also concerns me. "Before we leave do you want to see where I lived?" 

I'm shocked. I can tell Christian is too,because his jaw is on the floor. I can tell as Kenneth looks between the two of us he is getting uncomfortable with the silence. I clear my throat.

"Do you want to go back?" I ask stressing that if he really wants to, we will.

"Well, last time I was there I didn't get to say goodbye. Before I leave for good, I thought it would be a good opptitunity." My heart slightly breaks for this boy even more. A part of me really did want to see the conditions Kenneth lived in before being in the system. 

"Of course." Christian spoke, his voice dry and raspy.

 

Three more flavors, hundreds of napkins, and funny family stories later we are loading back into the car and buckling up.

"Felix, we need to make a small detour before heading back to the hotel." Christian instructs as he takes a seat next to me. "Do you remember where the house is, Kenneth?" The boy looks at his, now, father and nods.

"2329 South Kostner Avenue." He recited the address like it had been a song on repeat for days. I guess he sensed our confusion/shock and smiled shyly. "I dealt with the mail a lot." I nod and squeeze his little knee. He has no reason to be shy. Felix nods at us through the mirror and takes off in the direction I'm assuming the house is in.

"So, I'm gonna have brothers and sisters?" Kenneth asks, continuing to look out at the city as it fades from high end, top of the class neighborhoods and buildings to abandoned, boarded up windows. The change happened in a blink of an eye and it made my hands start shaking and sweating at what house my son previously lived in. 

"Yes, two older siblings and a baby sister." Christian answers.

"Just because you now have a big family, doesn't mean once we get home you won't get as much attention as the others do." I say. Kenneth looks between the two of us and then back out the window.

"I've never had siblings. I was always the only one in the house." He pauses. "I've always wanted to have a baby sister." I can see his smile on the window, but as soon as we turn on his old street it fades.

We pass a few with screen doors wide open, old men smoking on a pipe on the front porch, and even a few people attempting to repair a broken fence. Further down the street one family is moving into a house that looks the best kept on the street. These houses are horrible.

"There it is." Kenneth says, and Felix pulls up the curb. Kenneth swings the door open and jumps out causing Christian and I to jump out after him.

The house is no bigger than our living room back home. The porch has a ripped screen door against the chipping, white wood railing. The door is boarded up as well as the windows, except the window that I can only assume to be the attic. Around the house is a black rod iron fence that matches a few others on the street. Kenneth grabs the fence and puts his face between two of the bars. 

"That room," He points to the window at the very bottom, "was my room. The one right above it was my moms. The kitchen was in the back of the house, and you walk straight into the living room." Is there a map of the place tattooed in the back of his brain?This boy is more intelligent than the adoption agency led us to believe. 

"My mom told me once that she never planned on having a kid, so when I popped up she threw a bed in there, painted one of the walls blue, and bought an old chest from our neighbor." He looked up at us but squinted from the sun. "I ended up drawing planes, and cars, and people on the walls too. She didn't care." I nod slowly and place a hand on his shoulder. "Oh!" He explains, grabs Christian's hand, and pulls him to the side of the house.

"I had a sand box back here." We look in the back yard and sure enough there is a green square sandbox with only three sides. "It was really more like a dirt box when all the sand was blown away. I still played treasure in it though."

I look at the sunset and then my watch. It is getting late and I see more woman walk up and down the side walks in very provocative clothes.

"We can leave now." Kenneth said and leads us back to the front of the house, never letting go of Christian's hand. When we round the front Kenneth grab the fence again and looks at the house. "Goodbye."

"You know, she wasn't even my mom." Kenneth broke the silence with a startling statement. I looked at him then my just-as-confused husband then back to the boy. Who exactly was he talking about? The agency told us they had no medical records from him mother or father but they never said he never lived with his mother. 

"Who wasn't your mother?"

"The one I lived with. I'm sure they told you she worked on the streets? Yeah, Her, she wasn't my bilogical mom." Kenneth turns his body to face us, assuming we are going to ask for a story, and Felix puts the divider up to give us privacy. "If you're wondering, I told the people that when they asked me. Apparently, they didn't tell you."

"Then who was she? Was she even biologically related to you?" It feels weird having this conversation with a five year old who acts fifteen. 

"She was my aunt. But she had me for five years and was the only woman figure in my life so I call her mom."

"Then how did you end up with her?"

"My mom told me she was kicked out of the house when her sister was six so she didn't know her that well. Her sister had a 'one night stand', whatever that is, and got pregnant with me. She called my mom and said she couldn't keep me because the guy would flip a cookie, and besides, she didn't want me. I was a week old when my mom got me." I love how he said "flip a cookie". Adorable! 

Again, how can this boy be five. He has already experienced so much in his five years and remembers his life story his mom, or...aunt, told him at least a year ago. How did we get so lucky to be blessed with his boy? I already love him so much. 

"I'm okay with it though. I don't want to know those people anyway." 

I nod my head and turn to look at Christian too. The look in his eyes tell me he will find out who this boy's family is. Like usual he can tell what I'm thinking and gives me a slight nod of his head. I curl into his side and take occasional glances at my son. Wow, I have another son.

"Is this you guys's first time in Ditroit?" Kenneth continues to stare at the city he never really knew he grew up in. 

"It is for me." I answer. "It's a beautiful city. I wouldn't mind coming back."

"I was born here." Christian replied in a monotone voice and that caught Kenneth's attention. 

"Where?" He seemed eager to hear the answer. 

"I believe about a block away from where you lived." What?

"We should have stopped by. You could have said goodbye too." Christian smiles and the boy and politely brushes off his statement. 

"I said goodbye to that place a long time ago before I was in foster homes." I love how he is being so open with our son. 

"You were in foster care?" My husband nods. "Wow." Kenneth says in awe and slowly turns back to the window. 

 

We pull into the hotel parking lot and Kenneth's eyes about pop out of his head. Christian and I smile at his reaction and climb out of the car. Kenneth decides to stay in the car and gawk at the building a bit longer.

"Come on." Christian opens the door for the boy and hold his hand out for him to take, and he does. Christian and Kenneth walk in front of me and enter the hotel, holding the   
door for me to walk through. I watch as Kenneth's wide wondrous eyes scan every inch of the inside and the intricate art work littering the space.

"How long are we staying here?" His small voice speaks up once we step onto the elevator.

"Just tonight, we fly back home tomorrow." I reply just as the doors ring and open up to our floor. My husband leads the way to the room and looks down at Kenneth before sliding the key card into the slot, the light turning green.

When we open the door to the room Kenneth's jaw drops. I smile at his reaction and hope we aren't throwing him into our high class world too fast. 

"You can walk in." I urge him and, slowly, he places one foot in front of the other. He walks around the couch, in front of the television, and finally in front of the two beds. 

"We have to leave at nine in the morning to make it to the airport on time. It's already pretty late." Christian hints as he points to his watch. Kenneth nods in understanding with his mouth still agape. 

"I get to sleep on that?" We nod and the boy smiles like I've never seen a child smile before. He grabs his backpack and runs to the bathroom and closes the door. 

"I think I kind of like him." Christian says as he walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I laugh and bring his face down to mine, connecting our lips. He pulls away and smirks down at me.

"I don't think you have a choice now." I go in for another kiss, but we are interrupted by a door opening and the little patter of feet against the soft carpet.

"Where do I sleep?" Kenneth asks after placing his bag back by the couch with the others.

"You can have that bed by yourself, or you can sleep in that bed with us." Christian offers. All of our kids have slept with us over their life, Teddy more than the girls, but we still don't want to leave Kenneth out. He shuffles around on his feet for a bit before finally answering.

"Can I sleep with you?" I smile and nod, as does Christian, and the boy jumps on the bed. 

"I'm going to change real quick and then it's lights out." I tell the two boys and close the bathroom door behind me. In no time at all I'm changed into my night gown, face and   
teeth cleaned, and ready for sleep. When I open the door, the sight in front of me makes me smile.

Christian is sprawled out on the bed with Kenneth tucked into his side. They are watching the television tuned into who knows what channel.

"Okay, boys. Time to sleep. I'm sure we are going to have a long day tomorrow." I climb into the bed on the other side of Kenneth and click the tv off. The boy sinks down further into the bed and turns towards Christian, but his back pressed against me.

"Goodnight." His voice sounds distant as he falls to sleep.

"Goodnight." Christian whispers back as I comb my fingers through Kenneth's feather-like hair.

"Goodnight." I kiss his head and look at Christian who is already staring back at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

"Wow." Kenneth whispers mostly to him self, but I catch the statement and smile. "This is a really really big airplane!" He takes residence in the window seat and I allow Christian to sit next to him while I take the aisle seat.

"All the people look like ants." 

"Passengers, welcome to flight 149 flying from Detroit, Michigan to Seattle, Washington. We now ask you to buckle your seat belts and remain seated as long as the seat belt light above you is red. Once it is off you are free to roam around the cabin. Flight attendants will be walking down the aisles offering refreshments and snacks. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight." The speech over the intercom ends, but Kenneth is still fascinated with the little people outside.

"I could just squish 'em." He brings his fingers to the window and pretends to pinch the people like you would an ant. The plane begins to move to the furthest runway, and I can see the little boy by the window practically bounce out of his seat in anticipation. The engine roars to life as the pressure in the cabin increases and the plane starts its way down the runway.

Kenneth's eyes grow about twice their normal size, and his hand flies to Christian's which is supported by the arm rest. Christian smiles and takes the tiny hand in his giving it a   
reassuring squeeze before we are all thrown back in our seats and the plane takes flight.

 

Kenneth's reaction to pulling up into our driveway is the same as when he saw the hotel for the first time. The only difference is he doesn't wait in the car. When Taylor retrieves the bags from the trunk of the car, Kenneth insists on wearing his backpack up to the house because it holds "precious items".

Kenneth holds on to Christian's hand the whole time as we walk through the multitude of cars to get to the garage door. On some level, it bothers me that Kenneth is already so close with Christian and not me. I know the lady said that him warming up to us would take time, but I wish one day was enough. It was for Christian.

"Are they going to like me?" Kenneth's small voice ask before I get the chance to open the door.

"They are going to love you, I promise." I reassure the boy with a smile, which he returns. I take a deep breath, look at Christian, and open the door.

At the sight in front of me the small amount of worry I had about bringing Kenneth home amplifies. I look at Christian and the veins in his neck and forehead are bulging against his skin. 

His blood is boiling.

"What the hell!"


	19. Party

Phoebe's POV

I woke up at six this morning and realized it was Wednesday and that I had no reason to get up at such an ungodly hour. So because I am a lazy bum, I texted Alexander, since I know he gets up at 5:30 every Wednesday to run, and asked him to bring me coffee. 

Being the wonderful boyfriend he is, he replied with "anything for my princess ;)". 

How can you not love that? 

It is now 9:00 in the morning and I feel very refreshed and energized. Except my breath smells like satan him self and I only yawned. I hop out of bed and skip into the restroom where I tame the beehive on my head and brush my teeth. 

I don't even have to text Alexander to know that he is here because I can smell the faint scent of my morning usual as well as a small whif of his cologne. I'm sure he came up here to check on me.

Besides, I can see his car sitting in the drive way. 

I bound down the steps and sure enough there is a wet head full of black waves nestled in the middle of the couch. I grab my beverage off the counter where he left it and make my way over to him. 

He doesn't take his eyes off the tv screen as he lifts his arm for me as a welcoming gesture. "Morning." he mumbles. I smile and snuggle into his side. 

"Morning. And thanks for the coffee."I attempt to turn hi face with one hand and kiss his lips, but his eyes still never wavered from the game. What is it about football that's so interesting?

"Yes!" he throws his arms up as a Seahawk player intercepts a very nice spiral. Right after the play, that I'm sure is going to make it on the games highlights, the tv switches to a commercial about allergies. His attention finally focuses on me. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He smiles, and I do to too. 

"You hardly said good morning." I pout. He sighs and turns his body to me so I have his full attention. He grabs my face and looks me dead in the eye. His gaze isn't harsh, or even remotely close. It is soft and loving. Just the way I like it. 

"Good morning, sweetheart." He kisses my forehead. "Have I mentioned," he kisses my cheek, "how beautiful," my other cheek, "you," my nose, "are?" and finally his lips land where I want them to. 

I pulled away from him and giggle, "No, I don't think you have." Alexander growls, actually growls, at me before pushing me backwards to lay in the couch. 

"Well, I guess you could use some reminding then." He whispers and attacks my neck with kisses and nips here and there. I laugh aloud and try I get him to stop. I really don't want him to. 

"You guys make me sick," a gruff voice grumbles causing Alexander and me to sit up again. Teddy is in the kitchen facing us with his shoulders hunched.   
"Well, being in a relationship is much more fulfilling than just having one night stands." Alexander replies. I furrow my eyebrows and look up at him with a mix of confusion, anger, and jealousy. "Not that I would know."  
"Smooth." I roll my eyes and look at my brother once again.  
"You've only been together for what, a month or two?" Teddy scoffs. I hate him. "Anyway, mom and dad will be back in the morning, so we need to do something."

"We don't need to do anything." I shake my head. Ted's idea of something is usually a party with the guys, inviting girls over, or walking around the house commando. I prefer none of the above to happen. The former will only land us in trouble, and that latter is, well...just gross.

"I'll call some of the guys over, you can call some of your girl friends, Alexander can get his hands off of you," My brother glares at my boyfriend who immediately retracts his hands from my lap. "And all will be in order when mom and dad return." 

"If you want Trevor or Landon to come over that's fine with me, but-"

"I wasn't really asking your permission little sister, I was telling." I roll my eyes and look towards Alexander who claims to be Switzerland. 

"What time?" I sigh. 

A coy smile slithers onto my sibling's face. "Is that a yes?"

"What time?"

"Eight."

"How about Alexander and I go out from eight to ten, and then the party's over? Besides I don't want to be here when you get shitfaced." I reason. Teddy shrugs, trying to act cool with the arrangement. 

"That's fine." He wastes no time taking his phone out to send invites as he walks back to his room. I do the same and text Ava, Navy, and Sophie.

The Girls♡ - My brother is having a party tonight. Do you guys wanna come? A and I have a date but I trust you to chaperon.   
A- I can't. Stuck with parents.   
N- I'll be there. Can I bring Louis?  
S- I'm actually pulling onto the street now. 

Okay. I'll have little spies here for me. I feel better about the party now. 

"So where am I taking you on this surprise date?" Alexander asks, returning his arm to it's previous position an turning back around to face the flat screen. 

"Anywhere." I shrug. Alexander bites his lip as he nods, and I smirk. 

I can tell he already had a plan forming in that amazing, weird, and loving head of his.

 

"That was an awesome last minute date." I giggle, and Alexander swings our interlocked hands back and forth. 

About four hours ago Alexander finally left my house to allow me to get dressed and ready for our date. He had pressured me into wearing his favorite mint green dress with my white heels, and I did. To my surprise we didn't go out to a movie or dinner, rather something more creative. He took me to the Seattle Aquarium. 

It was different, smelly, but one of our best dates by far! 

"Well, I can't smell alcohol or pot so maybe Ted actually cleared the house out by now." I roll my eyes because knowing my brother, he would most likely be passed out in trash than actually be cleaning up after his guests. 

Navy texted me earlier and said they had to leave because Louis had gotten drunk out of his mind and she thought it would be best to take him home.  
When we open the door, the smell of alcohol fills my nose and I gag. Obviously Ted didn't stick to the agreement. 

"What the hell?" I whisper to my self and take a step into the crowded house. Immediately, I almost roll my ankle because of a stupid red cup. There better not be any stains.   
I walk to the kitchen with Alexander trailing closely behind me. I look for any face I know and spot Sophie. 

"Soph!" She turns around and rushes to me. "This was suppose to be over like half an hour ago."

"I told Teddy that, and he told me he would clear the place out but I haven't see him since." She shrugs. I nod and tell her I'll handle it before dragging Alexander out of the kitchen with me. 

"Can you go look for Ted on that side of the house I'll check the upstairs and all his other 'secret places'." I air quote. Just as I'm pulling away from him, Alexander wraps his hand around my elbow making me spin around. He has a stern look on his face, one a parent would give to a rebellious kid. 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. At least not while it's as crowded as it is." Moments like these, when he is protective and worried for me, make my heart flutter. I nod my head once before taking his hand and pulling him through the drunk, sweaty, strange crowed. 

I look around at the sea of bodies but I can't see any indication of Teddy. I stand on my tip toes and yell in Alexander's ear. "Do you see him?" He has a height advantage.   
"No." He yells back and squeezes my hand. It's no use. I'm sure Teddy isn't in eye range, he is most likely behind closed doors. I look around for a clean empty place to sit. The only place is the couch. "Why don't we just tell everyone to leave?" 

"Because Ted has a bad temper. If I weren't so worried about him getting mad at me and making a scene, I would. We can just sit on the couch and monitor the place." Alexander nods and escorts me back to the couch where he makes sure to keep he out of reach of any other person, tucked under his arm. Once I'm situated I pull out my phone to text me brother. 

To: Ted - A and I are back. We are on the couch. BTW it's 10:45 this party should be OVER!

It doesn't take him long to respond. 

From: Ted - gld yoir hr. I thot my watck saig 1;04

Great he's plastered. I don't bother to respond and just cuddle next to my boyfriend even more.

Suddenly, someone gets up on the dirty glass table in front of us and quiets the room. 

"Strip Game!" Oh great. Not only will there be drunk and high strangers in my house, but they are all about to be naked. 

"Does that mean-" Alexander starts and I nod. 

"Kill me now." I groan but Alexander only laughs. 

"And he wonders why your parents don't trust him."

Sophie's POV 

I'm not sure if Phoebe and Alex have found Teddy or not, but I might as well look for my self. 

I go to the dining room and scan the faces of people I never new existed. He isn't in here. I pass by Mr. Grey's office double checking to make sure it's locked (at least Teddy locked personal rooms) before continuing down the hall. I take a deep breath before opening his room door. I don't want to walk in on anything I don't wish to see. Luckily it's empty. 

It smells like him...

I close the door and walk back to get kitchen. What other room would he be in?

The parlor!

I shuffle my way over to the room and look over everybody in there in hopes of catching Teddy. 

And I do. 

With one girl whispering who-knows-whats in his ear and another with her lips attached to the skin my lips marked only months ago. 

His eyes are closed and he is biting his lip as he enjoys the feeling the slimy, slutty girls are giving him. I catch the slight movement of his lips as he moans a name. Probably the blonde ones. 

He has a joint between his fingers, so his best excuse for slutting it up is going to be that he was high. 

I think I can actually feel my heart breaking at the sight of the three of them. 

I turn away before he is able to see me and pull my phone out to tell Phoebe I couldn't find Teddy and that I was using the restroom upstairs. I make sure to steer clear of the living room area as I make my way back to Teddy's room. 

It's the only safe room I know is unlocked and I'm sure no one would think of looking for me in here. 

Teddy's POV 

"Oh my...shit." I moan as her lips dance delicately over the skin behind my ear. 

"That feel good?" Her voice sounds a bit cocky so I ignore it but nod nonetheless. While her lips work on my neck her hand starts to palm me through my pants. My eyes stay closed as images and fantasies play in the back of my mind causing me to get hard in record time. 

"Oh, Sophie." I moan and bite my lip. Almost instantly the lips and hand are gone. 

"Who the hell is Sophie?" I open my eyes to meet a very pissed off blonde. I sigh and shake my head trying to clear the haze and images of Sophie's naked body pressed to mine. 

"I have to go."

I stand up from the couch after detaching the brunette girl from my ear and struggle for a moment to balance on both feet. I push through the swarm of half naked girls occupying our parlor type room, tonight it's known as the 'all purpose' room.

If there isn't a purpose, people will find or make a purpose for the room. 

My head feels like its infested with a thousand angry bees and my body is over come by a strong buzz. Somehow I find my way to the living room where I see the slightly fuzzy figures of my sister and her boyfriend curled up on the couch looking around at the intoxicated teenagers. 

I look in the crowed around them to see if I can spot my target. Also to avoid any questions Phoebe will throw my way. No eye contact, no interrogation, she also won't see how blood shot my eyes are. 

"What are you looking for?" I glance down at my sister, roll my eyes, then continue to scan the room. 

"Who."

"Okay then," Alexander interjects. "Who are you looking for?" I never really liked this boy. Why does he have four eyes?

"Do you know where Sophie is?" I indirectly answer their questions. I finally give up on my search when I come up unsuccessful and look at the two of them. Why are they swaying now?

"Last I saw her she was in the kitchen." I don't miss Alexander's arm tightening around Phoebe's shoulders and her curling into his side even more. 

"She texted me she was using the restroom upstairs, but that was like five minutes ago. I haven't seen her since." Phoebe shrugs and I nod before stumbling towards the stairs.

Almost like a magnetic attraction with each step I take, I can feel her closer and closer. I decide to take the stairs two by two to reach the top and when I do, I break into a drunken sprint towards the right and open every door in my path. The first few are empty, and soon I'm all the way at the end of the hallway. Since she wasn't in any of these, I run back down he left, but again no trace of my girl anywhere. 

I scramble back down the stairs and head to the only place I know she could be. My room. 

When I open the door, the lights are dim so it takes a couple seconds for my vision to adjust before I see a figure sitting on my bed. 

Her legs are crossed and her hands are clasped around her cup that most likely contained water. 

"Hey." I say, out of breath my voice raspy. Her head snaps up at my intrusion but quickly looks back at the floor. She seems to be very fascinated with the floor. When she doesn't answer, I make my way toward her. One unstable step in front of the other. 

It takes a while for her to answer, but soon her smooth, calm voice fills the room. 

"Why aren't you down there with all the other people," she pauses, "and girls." I may be a little tipsy and high, but just the image of her sulking on my bed makes me sober up in an instant. 

"Because the girl I want isn't down there." I walk even closer to her, standing toe to toe with her, but she doesn't look up. I wait until I can see her beautiful eyes to continue. "She's right here."

"Teddy, we both made it clear this summer, and you just reinforced it a few minutes ago. This thing between us can't happen. Besides, you've already moved on."

"It was never just a summer thing to me, Sophie." I tug on her hands to make her stand on her feet. "You really think I care about those girls? I know I sound like a jackass, but I don't. I only did those things to try to get my mind off of you, and let me tell you, it didn't work. Why can't this happen?" I urge and take her face between my hands. 

"Age is just a number, so that can't be an excuse. We are always around each other, and we have been friends since I was born. So please tell me one good reason this can't work?"   
My heart rate increases as I wait for her to answer, but her eyes look at anything but my face. 

"Tell me you don't want me." That seems to get her attention when her head snaps up. 

"What?"

"Tell me you don't want me. Tell me that you don't feel this attraction that I feel to you, that what happened between us was the worst mistake of your life. Tell me you don't love me," just thinking about those words coming from her lips hurts, "and I'll walk away." My voice cracks, and from the look on her face it didn't go unnoticed. 

"I'll walk away and pretended this conversation never happened. But, Sophie, this summer was the best summer I've ever had. So you can tell me you don't want me, and to walk away, but I can never forget what happened, and I will never stop fighting for your affection." 

Her eyes gloss over and one tear escapes, but I don't move my hands. My whole body is ridged waiting for her answer. Slowly her hands move up to wrap around my wrist and just when I think she is going to push me away, she sighs. 

"I'm scared." She whispers. 

"You don't need to be." I look into her eyes pleading with her to give me permission. With the almost microscopic nod of her head she answers my unspoken question. 

I waste no time connecting my lips to hers.

Her fingers thread through my hair while mine grasp her waist and lift her up. Her legs wrap around me deepening the kiss and I stumble forward a step, falling on top of her onto the bed. Sophie starts giggling, so I move my lips to her neck and sigh at the sweet smell of honeysuckle. Why does she always smell so good?

"Teddy, your high." She grabs my face and looks into my eyes. "And drunk."

"I don't care." I peck her lips and rest my forehead against hers. "I love you Sophie Taylor."

Her jaw goes slack and I'm sure she is going to cry again, but a face splintering smile stretches across her lips. He pulse my face down and lock her lips with mine before pulling   
away one last time. 

"I love you too, Theodore Grey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the update was a little late...by a little I mean REALLY REALLY late.


	22. Brother

I open my eyes to see the blinding sun, and my head throbs. I wish I'd have Advil in here last night. I look on the bed side table and sure enough there are two tablets there and a glass of water. I smile and turn on my other side to see the bare blonde goddess baking in the sunlight under my bed covers. 

It was a good night. 

Suddenly a buzzing fills the room on the other side of Sophie. She stuffs her head further into the pillow and scoots closer to me. 

"Make it stop?" She groans and I smile. I prop myself up on my elbow to reach over and retrieve my cell phone. The time says 7:30 and the text from my dad reads:

"On our way home. We have a surprise."

That was one hour ago.

"Damn it." I curse and, quiet literally, jump out of bed causing Sophie to sit straight up and clutch the sheets to her chest.

"My parents are almost home and the house is trashed." I rush around my room to get dressed, but Sophie stays in bed a with a small smile on her beautiful lips. 

"What?" I ask. It probably comes out a little more irritated than I meant for it to be, but her expression doesn't waver. 

"What does last night mean? Like, for us?" I sigh and crawl onto the bed so we are eye level. 

"Your mine." I capture her lips with mine then pull away sooner than both of us would like. "I'm going to try to go clean up a bit, if you want you can get dressed and come help or leave, I'm sure your dad's worried." I ramble on only causing her smile to grow. 

Not only is it a normal smile, but she obviously has some plan forming in her head. To my complete and utter shock, she tears the coves off, exposing her bare body, and she sashays to the bathroom. 

"I think I'll just wait for you in here." She winks, closing and locking the door. 

Damn. 

I take a deep refreshing breath before walking out to the living room, and I start picking up beer bottles, cups, and articles of clothing.

I look around and thankfully there are no body's folded over or stuffed in corners. I don't know what happened after I found Sophie because...I didn't want to leave the bed once she got me in it. I'm sure my sister helped clear the place out- 

"Where's Phoebe?" I ask to my self just as a door clicks open.

"What the hell!"

I guess my parents are home. I don't bother to rush to the door, I know my dad will find me. I hear sets of feet make their way to me on both sides. 

To the left, Sophie emerges from the hall in a tank top and a pair of pajama pants. I guess she too some of Phoebe's clothes from the laundry room. On my right, my father comes barreling around the corner.

"Theodore Raymond Grey!"

I look up to see my father's enraged face and for once, I have no appropriate come back for him. Just as I open my mouth to explain everything to him, another pair of feet round the corner. This time smaller than my dad or mom's. I look up from the feet and see a small boy about five years old with reddish hair and tan skin. I've never seen him before.

"Who's this?" I hear Sophie's voice from behind me but continue staring at the boy. He obviously feels uncomfortable as he takes a cautious step behind my mother.

"Sophie, I think it would be best if you leave." Dad instructs. I hear a a few cups and trash rattle around before Sophie walks past me and to the front door. Neither of my parents turn to watch her leave. My father's eyes stay on me. Sophie stops at the door to turn and mouth "call me" before she finally leaves the house.

"Teddy why the- " My dad stops mid-sentence to look behind him at my mother and the boy attempting to hide behind her. He seems to be thinking his next words through carefully. After he decides what to say he takes a step closer me and I shuffle on my feet. I don't remember my father's temper every being this bad and directed at me nonetheless.

He must be on his man period or something.

"What the hell happened here?" He hisses. I glance at my father for a split second before looking back at my mother and the boy.

"Who is this?" I ask again, avoiding my father's question. He sighs running a hand through his hair, looks back at my mom, then back to me.

"Please tell me your sister's here." I shrug and finally look away from the boy.

"Last time I saw her she was with Alexander." I answer honestly and watch from the corner of my eyes as my mom leads the little boy to the dinning room and helps him to sit in the chair. My dad turns around and stops short. I follow his line of sight and see Alexanders shoes sitting by the door. I can already tell what is going through my father's head, even before he takes off to my sisters room. I stay on his tail all the way to her room, and I nearly shit my pants when he almost breaks the door off it's hinges.

"Phoebe Grace!" He shouts causing hysterical screaming to erupt from the writhing mess of blankets in the bed.

"What the hell dad!" Phoebe screams back sitting up in bed. Dad walks to the bed and rips the covers clean off. My sister scrambles off of the bed and attempts to calm her wild hair.

"Did Alexander stay here last night?" Does he even need to ask? I guess he questions himself again too. "Where is he? Did he sleep with you? I swear if you two-"

"He's in the bathroom!" She yells, answering his questions, but only leaving me confused. "I made him sleep in the freaking bathtub! Nothing happened with us, okay!" Her voice cracks on the last word. My father storms into the bathroom, and low-and-behold there Alexander is rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He is laying longways in the bathtub with a neon blue blanket under him, one of her white pillows under his head and a pink fuzzy blanket on top of him. 

I look at Phoebe who has her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Why is he in the bathtub?"

"Because there was a party down stairs until three this morning. He was almost asleep on the couch down stairs, but I wasn't going to let him sleep in a bed where people with STD's possibly had sex. He told me to let him sleep in the bathtub because he didn't want Dad coming home and assuming the worst. So much for that."

"You sure Alexander didn't get your panties in a twist?" I ask smirking as a disgusted look appears on her face. Just as our dad and Alexander walk out of the bathroom, Phoebe punches my arm harder than I would ever expect her to. I stumble back a few feet and hold my arm. Geez, she is feisty in the morning. Then again if she stayed up until the party was over, she only got about four and a half hours of sleep.

"So why exactly are you in my daughter's bathtub?"

"Because of the party. I didn't want Phoebe to be alone so I thought the best solution would be the bathtub." He starts explaining but my sister finishes the explanation, repeating the same story she told me.

"Thank you, Alexander, I'll add a little to your paycheck for babysitting my son. Now, we have some family business to attend to, so would you mind coming back another time?" Dad stuffs his hands in his pockets and waits for Alexander to leave.

"Of course, sir." Alexander grabs something off the floor next to the bathroom door, kisses my sister on the forehead, and leaves the room. Once he is out of sight. I am once again on the receiving end of my fathers angry stare.

"A party?" He purses his lips and waits for one of us to spill. Phoebe just rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

"Yeah, how else would you explain the trash?" I smart off earning me a nice hard smack in the head before my father makes his way out of the room too.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs, only seconds after my father, I see my mother with her arm slung behind the couch around the boy, and Phoebe facing him smiling at something he is saying.

"Dad," I grab his hand, "Who is he?" He just looks back and smirks at me before continuing to the couch. I take a seat on the coffee table in front of my mom and the boy. As I sit down the smiling, sparkling eyes, and happy face of the boy slowly diminishes as he looks from my sister to me. His face holds a look of wonder and admiration.

"Phoebe, Teddy, this is Kenneth." We both look from the boy, to my dad, back to the boy. "He's your brother." Phoebe's eyes widen and soon a smile is stretching across her face from ear to ear. I'm sure I look like I'm just in complete shock.

"Brother?" I look between my parents and then back to Kenneth. He looks at me like I have the power to banish him back to wherever he came from. I finally have a brother. "I actually have a brother." I start to smile like a kid on Christmas morning.

Phoebe leans over to whisper to him. "As long as your better than him, I guess we can keep you." She nudges his shoulder and winks. 

"Hey, I'm not that bad." I whine and Kenneth smirks. He looks exactly like my father. Maybe my dad has a secret kid he never knew about. 

"You caused all this, didn't you?" He points to the trash on the floor causing me to balk at his witty come back and my parents to laugh as he makes me blush.

"I like you a lot more now than I did a couple seconds ago." I admit as he blushes and fiddles with his tiny fingers. Mom combs her fingers through his hair and smiles at our interaction.

"Why don't we show you your new room?" Dad looks to Kenneth and asks. He nods his head and starts scooting off the couch to take my father's outstretched hand. Mom stands up and follows after them as well as Phoebe and I. We walk behind them up the stairs and to the finished room that now belongs to my brother.

"You ready to see it?" Kenneth nods and patiently waits as my dad opens the door. The boy's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Woah!" He exclaims and rushes to the middle of the room. "This is all for me?" He asks and walks over to the model air plane in the corner, running his hands along the body and the wings. "I've never seen so many planes." He seems to be truly captivated by the decorations in the room.

"Who painted this?" He ask as he stands in front of the mural on the furthest side of the room. It has a plane flying off with a few more flying off in different directions and onto the other walls.

"Teddy did." I look to my mom who smiles and walks into the room as well, followed by my dad. "He is the artist in the family even though he doesn't like to admit it."

"It's awesome, Teddy." He compliments and continues to walk around the room. 

"We'll go get your things and help you organize them. Be back in a minute." Our parents walk out of the room to retrieve his bags, leaving the three of us for some sibling bonding.

"So, Kenneth," Phoebe walks to sit on the bed. "Have you had any siblings before?" 

"No, just toys and my self. I use to play with my mom before she lost her job." We both nod and let an awkward silence fall on the room. 

"Who was that girl this morning?" Kenneth ask, obviously directing the question towards me.

"Her name is Sophie, her father is the man who drove you here and her mom helps clean the house and cook meals." I answer.

"Is she your girlfriend?" His question caught me of guard. Before I answer I look towards Phoebe before looking back at Kenneth to answer him.

"Yes." I can see my sister from my peripheral vision. Her jaw is on the floor.

"Who was that boy?" He turns to Phoebe.

"My boyfriend." He scrunches his face up and I laugh. "What?" Phoebe laughs nervously.

"If you don't like him, I wouldn't blame you." I nudge his shoulder and he shrugs.

"I never liked my mom having boyfriends, I don't know how I should feel about my sister having a boyfriend." I smile as yet another look of shock takes over Phoebe's face.

"Have I told you I liked you?" I laugh, and Kenneth smiles at me.

"I like you too." He replies just as our parents walk back into the room. My dad has two duffles in his hands, and my mom has Kenneth's backpack .

"We will let you kids sort clothes and have more bonding time." With that they walk back out of the room and close the door behind them. Kenneth unzips one of his bags and dumps a hand full of clothes out.

"Is that it?" I ask and go to help him hang some up in the closet.

"Yeah, I never had much." He says simply and hands me shirts to place on hangers.

"Well how about we go out and shop sometime soon?" Phoebe suggest causing Kenneth to smile and nod his head eagerly.

There is a few minutes of silence, as Phoebe and I work to help our new brother settle in before he speaks up

"I like this." He whispers. I'm not sure if he wanted us to hear but we did.

"Like what?" He looks between Phoebe and I before answering.

"Finally having a family."


	23. Telling Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. This chapter and everything after it is NOT edited, sorry!!

Sophie's POV

"When are we going to tell them?" I ask as I finish chopping the boiled eggs and tossing them in to the bowl. Teddy sits behind me at the bar watching my every move.

"I guess when we're sure our parent's won't kick us to the curb and actually be okay with everything." He shrugs. I nod my head and think of any other possible scenarios that would cause us to be disowned or have one of us shipped off, most likely me, to a third world country without contact with each other.

"We live in the same house." I say and hear Teddy groan and the chair screech against the wood flooring. I feel his arms wrap around my waist before I feel his breath on my cheek.

"We've covered this already." He says, and I can hear the smile in his voice. I know we have already talked about the negatives of, technically, living in the same house, but it keeps popping up in my head. A thought strikes me, and I stop all my actions, turn around in his arms, and face him.

"Do you even want to tell them?" I can't keep the whine out of my voice, and his mood seems to dampen as well. I hate to think he would actually be ashamed of me. His parents already love me.

"You know I want to tell them. I want to be able to hold your hand at the table, hug you when I leave, and kiss you good night." He grabs my face in his hands, and I sigh at the warmth that seeps from his skin into me. It makes my heart flutter. "My sister and brother already know, and they were actually happy. I promise to tell them the first appropriate chance I get." I look down, suddenly finding our feet interesting, but he doesn't stand for it and forces me to look at him again.

"I love you." He whispers and connects the space between us. My hand grabs his biceps to provide me with more leverage, and the kiss deepens. Reluctantly, when I hear the timer on the oven go off, I pull away from Teddy and pat his chest.

"Why don't you finish our lunch and I'll get the others?" It isn't really a question. He is going to do it anyway.

"Of course. Just for you, my lovely girlfriend." He kisses my cheek once before resuming the work I stopped. I squeeze his arm in appreciation and head to the movie room first.

"Hey, Phoe-"

"Babe, if you're breaks up you need to go...yes, my dad would still fire you!" I walk in front of her to catch her attention since she is otherwise preoccupied. I make awkward hand movements to get the message across that lunch is almost ready, and all she does is nod her head and continues her conversation with Alexander.

I walk back out to the living room and pick up the trail of baby toys and toy planes as I go. I walk to the couch and smile at the sight in front of me. Kenneth, who has yet to start home school like the other two, is sitting with Juliet nestled in his arms with a bottle of empty milk sitting beside them. Ever since he got here, every chance he gets, he has that baby in his arms. He loves being a big brother.

"Hey, Kenneth." I say and two pairs of eyes gaze up at me. One having a harder time keeping her head up than the other. "You're lunch is done. Did Juliet drink every last drop?" I motion towards the bottle. Kenneth nods.

"I made sure she did." He is adorable! I want a son like him someday.

"Then I'll take her so you can eat." I scoop up the bundle of giggles in my arms and take the empty bottle in my hand. Kenneth pushes the pink flower printed pillow off his lap and stands up. He dusts his hands off on his pants like he just got done with a dirty job before speaking to me again.

"Can she sit by me?" he asks. I smile and nod as I follow him to the table which is crowded by the other boys and girls and food. I drag Juliet's high chair next to Kenneth's chair and slip her in it, making sure she is buckled and supported on all sides. I pour some cheerios on the tray just so she has something to put in her mouth when she feels the need.

"Make sure you eat every bit of that." I say to Kenneth as he mixes his mac-and-cheese together and squirts ketchup on his french fries. He smiles with his lips closed before he sticks a spoonful in his mouth. He is one weird kid. I laugh and take a bite of my tuna salad sandwich.

"Hey, sis." Teddy clears his throat and looks at Phoebe, who raises a perfectly plucked brow at him. "Do you think you can hang out with Alex tonight?" She looks confused for a split second before rolling her eyes.

"If I have to, I guess." She says as if she actually wouldn't want to spend time with her boyfriend. I almost snort at the exchange.

"And take Kenneth with you?" Now I'm confused. I look at Teddy but he doesn't acknowledge my stare. Phoebe straightens in her seat and looks at Kenneth who is looking between all three of us.

"Yeah. What's going on tonight?" Phoebe looks at Teddy and I while wiggling her eyebrows. I hear Kenneth sigh and when I look down, the little boy has his arms crossed and is looking at his sister in a disapproving way.

"I know what that means." I can't hold back my laughter now. Okay, this kid is weird, but awesome. Phoebe flushes a bright shade of pink at being caught making a sex suggestion by a five year old. I would too. Teddy chuckles and giving the little man a fist bump, earning a glare from me.

"Nothing like that will be happening." Teddy reassures them, but the tone of his voice sounds a little disappointed. "We are going to have a dinner for Mom, Dad, Taylor, and Gail." Phoebe's eyes go wide, mine mimicking hers.

"Tonight?" I ask.

"Tonight." He answers in a firm voice. Suddenly two little arms are thrown in the air in a victorious manor.

"Finally!"

Teddy, little did I know, had a special dinner already ordered for this big night so when my dad, step-mom, and Mr. and Mrs. Grey come home there will be a big platter of tortilla lasagna waiting in the oven for them.

We have about two hours to spare. Two hours before our world is either supported or crushed into tiny fragments of hope.

Phoebe left earlier with Alexander and Kenneth to have a little "chaperoned date" as Kenneth called it, Phoebe said it was a "brother/sister date. Plus one", and Alexander just said its a "best friend type of date". Well, whatever it is I know they are going to see a movie, shop and to the park for ice cream.

"Babe, should you go get ready?" Teddy came up beside me as I stood by the window staring into the infinite view of grass, trees, and the beautiful sun set. I look over at him and smile. He already has some nice slacks on and a yellow button up shirt, halfway buttoned. Is he trying to tease me?

"I guess I could." I shrug. I don't think we need to get too dressed up or our parents will expect the worst. I lean up to peck his cheek before practically sprinting to my room. What on earth am I going to wear?

I look at my two closets that are fully stocked in nice clothes, but, I mean, there has to be a dress code for a telling-your-parents-you-and-their-employers-boss'-son-are-dating kind of dinner right? All my dresses are floor length, too revealing, or not in season. I continue to move dress after dress down the rack until my eyes spot my Michael Kors embellished silver mini dress. I guess this can work. I slip it off the hanger and lay it on my bed while I do simple hair and make up.

After my hair is straight and parted how I like it, and my lashes are covered in mascara, I slip on the short dress. When I look in the mirror, I'm shocked. It looks better than I remember. I scrounge around for some heels, about a one inch, that's appropriate for walking around the house.

Why am I so worried about this dinner? Why am I sweating?

Before I walk out of my room I wipe my hands on the sides of my dress, take a deep breath, and make my way back to the kitchen area.

The second my heel meets the wooden floor, the front door opens and voices echo in the entryway. Oh boy.

I rush to pull the meal out of the oven and I hear gasps and confused voices coming from the dinner table.

"Ted, what is this for?" Ana asks her son and the scraping of chair legs against the wooden floor echo around the room. "It all looks really good," she compliments. Once my hands are around the handles of the platter, I walk towards the table to see Christian taking his seat and my dad helping Gail into hers. I'm starting to regret telling them over a nice dinner. We should have just fled the country and told them over text. That would probably end up better than tonight will.

"Sophie and I just thought we would make you a nice dinner while Phoeb's takes Kenneth and Alexander out on a play date." I roll my eyes at him and place the main course in the middle of the table. I feel my father's eyes follow my every move as I move around the table and take the only seat available; next to Teddy.

"Well, dig in. I hope you like it." I say. My father's eyes are still trained on me, and I can't help but wither a little bit under his stare. He knows something is up. Just to be safe, I keep both hands on the table at all times.

"So how was work today, Mr. Grey?" My dad speaks up. Christian takes a bite off his plate before answering.

"Great. Made a few good investments. We got a lot of work done on the new plans." Christian then turns to Teddy and me. "How was everything here?" I only nod and Teddy wipes his mouth before speaking.

"It went great. The place stayed clean, the kiddos were fed, and one is even asleep." The Grey's nod and my parents just watch the interaction between the four of us as they continue to eat. My parents only have dinner with the Grey family is its a big holiday, other than that we usually eat separate. The tension in the room can be cut with a knife. Obviously, its getting on Teddy's nerves too.

"Okay, I'm sure you guys have already guessed that this dinner comes with a catch." Teddy says as he places his napkin on his dirty plate then one of his hands finds its way to my lap. I don't attempt to move it, I need the comfort. He takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"For a few months now...I..." He was struggling and I sighed. I don't know if I should help out or not.

"Taylor, this past summer I realized I liked your daughter. Ever since then I have tried to push those feelings aside because, I've known her my whole life. She's been one of my best friends since I was born. Even the age difference never crossed my mind. I found out, not too long ago, that your daughter shares the same feelings." I look at the table, avoiding all the eyes staring daggers at me at this moment.

"We put this dinner together in hopes of, buttering you up I guess, but I have a relationship with your daughter." I glance up at my father. He has a rock hard, no-expression, face on. But then again that's his everyday face. "We just wanted to bring that to your attention."

Christian's eyebrow is raised as he looks from Teddy to his wife, who's mouth is slightly agape. Gail has a sly smirk on her face, and I am a little confused as to why the fathers aren't angry or at least showing a bit more emotion. It's not either of them, a proud CEO and ex-military soldier, to be speachless. My father finally clears his throat and a smirk appears on his lips.

"To be perfectly honest, I expected this sooner. I'm okay with you together, not too keen to the living arrangements, but thank you for finally telling us." After my father finishes up, he looks to Christian who just shrugs.

"I agree. I think we might want to invest in some heavy duty automatic locks for their doors." And the joking starts. The woman laugh along with the men but I just turn red and wish to be invisible. Once the laughing dies down Christian faces the two of us with a serious, almost threatening, look on his face.

"I do have one condition." Dramatic pause. "Under no circumstances will there ever be, midnight sex noises disrupting anyone in the house. In fact, Theodore Raymond Grey, you will have to be in you room by 10:30 every night." Teddy's face drops and I laugh.

"That goes for you two young lady. Is that understood." My father adds.

Teddy and I look st each other before answering our father's. "Yes, sir."

1 Month Later

Teddy decided to take me out to a movie tonight, only our second real date since telling our parents about us. As far as our parents are concerned we went to see an action comedy about a cop and a flawless busty woman, we really saw an erotic romance film with the cliché shy girl/popular guy type of relationship with a twist. It was amazing!

"You know," Teddy speaks up as he helps me step out of his black matte f12 Ferrari. "I wish we lived in separate houses." I look at him confused. What was so bad about the living situations now? "Don't get me wrong, I love being one stair case away from you, but if at least if one of us was independent we wouldn't have curfew, stupid locks on our doors..." He grabs me by the waist and anchors me to him. "And I would actually be able to wake up as many mornings as possible with you next to me. A smile breaks out on my face as I peck his cheek. I close my eyes and bask in the feeling of just standing in the warm breeze with his arms holding me.

"You're about to graduate anyways." I open my eyes and look at his handsome face. "All you have to do is ask and your father will give you a great paying job at the company. The only job I have is here, and I'm like Gail's assistant, I don't get payed. If it bothers you that much you should talk to your parents about moving out. I would even help you look for a house, or apartment." I suggest. The look in his eyes is a mixture of everything, love, adoration, and even humor. He grabs my face with both hands and rests his forehead on mine.

"I love you." He whispers before connecting our lips.

"I love you too." I smile back at him. He sighs before dropping his hands, one taking hold of mine and leading me to the door. When we walk in, Ana is with Juliet and Kenneth on the couch, Phoebe is no where in sight, and the door to Christian's office is slightly ajar. I can see Gail in the kitchen scrubbing away on the dishes, and since my dad doesn't seem to be in the house, I'm sure he is out in the garage working on his car.

"Hey." Teddy whispers in my ear as I take in the house. "Why don't we go to my room?" He suggests and I smile a bit before looking at him.

"Your dad's office is just down the hall from you. Why not my room?" I tug on his coat and he chuckles.

"What about Phoebe? She's probably in her room." I roll my eyes and drag him up the stairs despite his protest.

"She is on one side of the house, I'm on the other. It's fine." I laugh and drag him to the right of the long hallway until we reach my room. "Do you think you're parents are going to come looking for us?" He shakes his head as he opens the door, pulls me inside, and pins me to the wall.

"I think we should be allowed one night of exception." I laugh again, pulling his face to mine. Our lips attract like magnets and fit together perfectly. He grabs a fist full of my blonde hair and tugs slightly causing my mouth to go slack and his tongue dominates mine. I can feel him slowly move us to the bed. I can't help but get lost in the feel of his lips on mine as the sparks fly around the room and the temperature rises at least eighty degrees.

"Sophie." He moans as his lips travel along the skin of my cheek and down to my necks. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and we both go down. His hips pin me to the mattress and he moves them in slow, teasing, circles.

"Teddy, please." I beg, leaving the sentence dangling in mid air. He lifts his head from my neck and looks me in the eye as if he doesn't under stand. I roll my eyes, move one hand between the two of us, and pop the button on his jeans.

"Please."

He smiles at me before hiking up my skirt and placing two fingers exactly where I want them. I bite my lip, which he pulls from between my teeth before he pins both of my arms above my head.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I want to try something different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( I will let your mind wonder to what that "something different" is lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And can someone please tell me if you can see the gif up top and if it is actually moving? Thanks.
> 
> what was your favorite part in this chapter?
> 
> What is a good ship name for Sophie and Teddy? Alexander and Phoebe?))


	24. You Okay?

Sophie's POV

1 Week Later

Phoebe and I decided to go on a shopping spree with her dad's and Teddy's credit card. We didn't need them but they offered, so of course we wouldn't deny their offer.

We drug Sawyer out of his lovely job with Mr. Grey to be our chauffeur for the day. Nice guy. He didn't object.

We decide to stop at Sephora first and pick up much needed cosmetics. I already had enough and had to pack to bags for all my lipsticks, eye shadows, and what not, but makeup is a healthy obsession for a girl.

"Okay, so Killer or Lady Danger?" I ask showing Phoebe the deathly dark red and blush red colors I tested on my wrist. She purses her lips and examines the colors like an art critic would study the brush strokes of Vincent van Gogh's Starry Night. Suddenly her hand grabs my wrist and holds it up to my face to see it against my skin. She finally makes a decision.

"Lady danger, by far. My turn..." She puts the cap on a stick before shoving her wrist my way. "Ice Princess or Girl About Town?" I study her wrist too, less serious that she did mine, and shrug.

"Why not layer them? A shine on top of matte. It would look cute." She nods and keeps both as we continue to search the isles. "Sophie," I turn my head to her and away from the different mascaras, "I don't know if I told you this, but I'm really glad my brother has you." I blush at her complement (I assume that's what it it) and look back at the different Dior, Urban Decay, and Lancôme assortments.

"I mean, we've always had you, but now that he has you, can almost physically see him go from a boy who slept with a different girl every night to a man who only has eyes for you." I almost choke when Phoebe mentions his many sexual partners, but I brush it off until she opens her mouth again. "I hope he got tested for STD's." What is air? My eyes pop out of my head and I start coughing uncontrollably, unable to catch my breath. People start stares while I try to calm down as Phoebe pats my back. She needs a filter.

"Sophie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you-"

"No that's not it, I mean, I already made him get tested so I'm one step ahead of you, but just the fact that you would blurt something like that about your brother's private life out in public...It kind of caught me off guard." Her eyes are wide, and I don't know why. Was it something I said?

"Wait, you made Ted get tested?" I smile and shake my head causing her to explode into fits of laughter. "When? How?"

"Well, not that it is any of your business, but after that party one night before things got too serious, I told him he can't sleep with me until he got tested. He stormed out of my room steaming. Two weeks later, he came barging into the house, waving papers in my face and then said some stuff I'm not going to repeat to you." I finish up. I hate explaining certain situations to people.

"Let me guess." She says in a sarcastic voice and clearing her throat. When she starts talking her voice is deep, obviously trying to imitate her brothers. "Baby, come to my room with me. I need you so much right now. Baby, let me f-"

"Okay!" I say loud enough to drown out her voice to people near by and she starts laughing. I have to change the subject."Enough about me and your brother, what's up with you and Alexander?" Phoebe stops laughing and blushes, looking through the nail polishes.

"Nothing much really." She answers and I laugh before a silence falls between us. She has ever said nothing is really happening between her and him. If you saw them out in public you would think they were a young married couple.

Next thing I know Phoebe is next to me with a serious look on her face, and a little take back. Once again. "Soph, can I talk to you about something? Kind of like a sister-to-sister type thing?"

"Of course. Here, or at the cafe down the block?" I ask. She looks around us before making eye contact with me again.

"Cafe?" I nod and we both grab some last minute items of nail polish and blush before checking out and walking down the block.

Once we get to the cafe Phoebe orders a white vanilla bean mocha and I get a caramel cocoa cluster frappuccino. We choose a table outside and after I sit, I turn to face Phoebe so she knows she has my full attention.

"What's been going on?" I prompt and she sighs.

"Well, Alexander and I are doing good. We hang out all the time, he's my best friend and we love each other, but I feel like he thinks we are going too slow." She mumbles. I shake my head and squint my eyes, not really understanding what she was saying."I mean we...w-we haven't..."

"Oh." Now I understand. "But what about when he asked you to be his girlfriend." I ask and she shakes her head. I remember her telling be about it and saying things got pretty heated, but she didn't elaborate. "When he sleeps over?" She shakes her head. "When you sleep over?" She shakes her head.

"No. We just do..other things." She trails off again and I take a step closer to her.

"Phoebe, Alexander loves you. If you don't put out for him that shows a lot about you. And, don't get me wrong, it's amazing, but sometimes I wish I would have waited. If you want to wait, if he truly respects you, he won't push you."

"But-"

"No, no but's. Phoebe, you're only 16. That isn't something you need to be worried about right now. Sex is just another drug you have to learn to say no to, unless you want it to happen."

"I feel like I want it to happen, but I also don't." she sounds ashamed of her self and it makes me sad. No girl this young should feel ashamed for not losing her virginity.

"You know, the more you do while your just dating the less you have to look forward to on your honeymoon." Her face changes to something of shock and confusion when I mention the future. "I know your too young to get married, and that thought has probably never crossed your mind, but it's just something to think about." She nods once and stares at the iron table as she sips from her straw.

After my cup is empty, I stand to trow it away and then go back to the table and grab Phoebe by the shoulders. "We are here to have a girls day and clear our minds of any problems with boys. Let's forget about everything right now and just splurge on chocolate, maybe a purse or an outfit, and be happy okay." Phoebe finally cracks a smile and stands from the table too, throwing her cup away, then linking arms with me.

"Now," She says, "let's go buy more other priced things."

 

***

 

"Can I try a sip of your shake?" I lick my lips and pass Phoebe my peanut butter and jelly milk shake we got at Mama's Diner for dinner. It's

"Oh, that's really good." She moans and takes another sip. I laugh at her eagerness, until we hit a bump in the road and I get a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Sophie, are you okay?" I hang my head and put some pressure on my stomach, counting to five. After I take a deep breath I look up and nod.

"Yeah, it's been going on for a few days now. I guess it's just getting close to that time." I sigh and relax back in the seat. Thinking about the topic of mother nature, I pull out my phone and click over to my calendar. Last time was the 5th...today is the 13th...

Shit. I have never been late by even one day in ten years.

"We're here Miss. Grey, Miss. Taylor." Sawyer's voice breaks me out of my silent panic as he parks the car by the curb and gets out to open our door.

"We shouldn't be more than an hour." Phoebe pats Sawyer on the back before taking my hand and skipping into Gucci.

We go straight to the young woman section and go through the different racks. I don't really know why I agreed to shop here. This might be the only store where I use Teddy's credit card.

"Is this cute?" I look over at Phoebe who is holding a blush pink dress up against her body. It is short and falls just above her knees. I shrug and nod.

"Yeah, it would look really good on you. You can always dress it up with some jewelry up top." I smile she bits her lip, hangs the dress over her arm, and continues to search through the rest of the clothes.

"Sophie, try this on." When I look back at her a black leather jacket is thrust at my face. "It looks like it's your size." I roll my eyes, hand her my bag, and slip my arms through the sleeves. It fit's nicely and it very comfortable. "Zip it up." I do.

"Oh." I breath, this is tight. I look in the mirror and it doesn't look bad but it is really really tight. "What size is it?

"Medium." I nod and unzip it. I can finally breath!

"Well, I can always lose weight." I take it off and look at the tag. $1,899. Good thing Teddy loves me. I look around the store in look of a restroom while, Phoebe loads up on some very expensive mini skirts and gold and silver jewelry.

"I'll be right back." I hand the jacket to her and scurry off to the ladies room.

I rush to the nearest stall and quickly do my business, but I look down just as I stand up.

Yes!

I stressed over eight extra days for nothing.


	25. Apartment

2 Weeks Later

"Hey, Soph." Ted calls me over to the table where he sits with his laptop open. I skip over to him with a cup of warm tea in my hand, fresh from the tea pot. When I'm beside him he uncrosses his legs and pulls me onto his lap. "I found a pretty nice apartment, and it's a reasonable price. So, when my dad gives me a job-"

"If." I interrupt.

"He will. Anyway, It's the same distance from there to Grey House as it is from here to Grey House." I take a look at the apartment and take in all the little details. It looks a little too...familiar enough for Teddy.

"It doesn't seem like you though." The color scheme of that apartment looks a lot like this house. I would think Teddy would want something more of himself. He nods his head and clicks on another tab.

"How about this one?" I scan the pictures of the second apartment and sigh.

"Well, do you want dark colors or light colors? Do you want a similar theme to this house? How much room are you really going to need?"

"We." He mumbled. I don't know if I was suppose to hear it, but I did.

"We?" I look at him and he looks a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. We. If you're up for it." I slowly nod my head and smile, but it fades soon.

"It's perfect...for all three of us." He shifts his body a little bit causing him to jostle my body too, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Three? Who's coming with us?" I bite my lip before jumping up, grabbing his hand and dragging him up stairs.

"Whoa, Babe, I'm all for a morning round but-" He says when we reach my bed room door. I interrupt him, pressing my back against the door before opening it.

"Oh, believe me, we won't be doing that anytime soon." Before he can get another word in, I burst through the door and make a b-line to my night stand. I pull out exactly what I needed and toss it to Teddy.

"Wha-" He starts until he gets a good look at the stick in his hand. Once it sinks in, he looks up at me with wide, terror, filled eyes.

"This is what you meant by the three of us?" I nod.

"You're pregnant?" I nod.

*Flashback*

I lay in bed looking at the ceiling of my room. My eyes burn from the lack of sleep and my nose and throat burn from vomiting three times last night. Maybe Chinese food wasn't the best idea last night, but Teddy insisted. I slowly sit up in bed, hoping that the pounding sensation in my head would fade away soon. I have to sit there for a while before the aching stops completely and I walk to my bathroom.

Oh, it reeks. I'll have to clean it later, because the thought of inhaling the smell of cleaning supplies right now is making my gag reflex act up. I quickly do my business and wash my face and teeth before applying a small amount of make up. My muscles are too tired to really do anything cute so foundation and mascara is going to have to work.

I start walking down the stairs and to the dinning room where Gail is cleaning every surface she can reach. I can smell the Pine-sol from the top of the stairs and it makes me gag.

"Good morning, honey. Are you okay?" I know I was suppose to be up at seven so I could help Gail clean, how else was she suppose to finish cleaning this big house in one day, and it is now nine thirty, but I have a valid reason.

"I kept getting sick last night, so I was wondering if I could just rest for the day?" I rest my head on the counter top of the bar and sigh. Gail scurries over and rubs my back in a motherly way.

"Do you need some medicine?" I shake my head and look up at her.

"I called Dr. Emerson last night and told her I think I have food poisoning again, and she said she sent in a prescription for the same thing as last time and I can pick it up in the morning. It's morning." I give Gail a lazy smile, making her laugh, and slip my slippers on. I grab the keys to my slightly old navy blue mini cooper, give Gail a kiss on the cheek, and head out the door.

When I arrive at the pharmacy I decide it would be best to go in due to the surprise rain shower that came out of no where not to mention sitting in a car at the pick up line with humid air wouldn't be very comfortable. I'm waiting behind an old bald man on and electric scooter and in front of a black woman, who can't be more than my age, with three kids in her shopping buggy.

I glance back at them and groan internally. One child is sitting in the built in child's seat screaming his little head off, the other boy is chewing on a cardboard box of Ritz crackers, the last baby girl is staring right back at me. I smile and give her a small wave causing her to giggle and flash me her two front teeth.

I turn back around just as the old man starts his scooter and rolls forward to the counter. I take two steps up as well and I can hear the buggy full of children move too. I glance up at the TV screen to the left and watch the Honda car commercial come to an end, just for a "new and improved" pregnancy test commercial to start.

Just like all the others it goes on about how it's better than the leading competitor, it's digital, easy to read blah blah blah. Then it goes over the symptoms of pregnancy, tender breast, fatigue, cravings, nausea, and increased urination.

Wait.

I cross my arms tightly around my midsection, pushing my breast together. I groan. Yep, they're tender. I've also been tired, not so much craving anything, I've been pretty sick, and I really need to find a ladies room.

What if...no. No. It's food poisoning."Next." the old man rolls away and I step up to the counter to face the woman with a black bob and glasses.

"I need a prescription for Sophie Taylor?" The woman nods, types some stuff into her computer, and walks off to the never ending shelves of drugs. I pick at my lips and take a quick glance to my right, getting the feeling that some one is watching me. After a quick glance I have to do a double take. It's not someone, more like a something teasing my subconscious. There is a rack for three different pregnancy test, and they seem to be screaming at me.

"Okay, Sophie Marie Taylor, one bottle of ciprofloxacin from Dr. Emerson." She read the information out loud from the computer screen before looking back at me. "Anything else?" My hands seem to have a mind of their own when one reaches over and grabs a Clear Blue test, placing it on the counter. 

The woman eyes the pregnancy test then me. "Now, Miss Taylor, if you have any suspicion that you could be pregnant, you need to contact your doctor before taking this medication. If you take it and you are in fact pregnant it can lead to life long complications." I nod in understanding and once she rings up the total I swipe my card, grab the bag, and head back to my car.

Please let this pregnancy test be a waste of money.

2 Weeks Later

"And your parents do know that you bought an apartment right?" I ask grabbing my bag and shoes before following Teddy to the living room where his two sisters and brother are waiting.

"Yes, do you really think I would buy us an apartment without my parents knowing?"

"Yes." Phoebe answers with her arms crossed as we step off the last step. "Now, will you two hurry up? I wanna see the new place!" She claps her hands and I smile slipping on my heels while holding on to the rail.

"It's nothing big." Teddy brushes it off and walks over to Kenneth who is sitting with Juliet on his lap. Ted ruffles his hair before taking the little one and instructing the boy to put his shoes on.

Once everyone is ready and dressed we head out to the garage and hop in the red Cadillac srx. Kenneth, Phoebe, and Juliet sit in the back while I take shotgun, and Teddy drives.

When Christian negotiated with Teddy that before he officially closed on the apartment Teddy gives the whole family a tour of the place. We thought it was perfect for a surprise we have up our sleeves.

Christian and Ana decided to met us there once they got off work, as well as Alexander.

"Is it a pretty house?" Kenneth speaks up after enough time of Sia's singing has passed. I nod and turn the radio down.

"Yes, very."

"Are you going to live there too?" I smile and look at Teddy as his hand squeezes my knee.

"I intend to." Phoebe gasps, it's the first time she has heard of the living arrangements, and when I check the mirror Kenneth has a frown on his lips. "What's wrong?"

"So you won't be living with us?" I look back at the boy and frown as well.

"No, but I will still be there everyday to clean up your messes." I joke, but he doesn't even smile.

"I'll stop making messes if you still live with us." Wow. I can feel my heart break piece by piece all because of this little boy.

"I'm not sure, Ken, Teddy would be pretty lonely." Kenneth looks down as he fiddles with his thumbs as if thinking over my argument. Once he makes a decision he huffs.

"I can at least still visit right?"

"Of course." Teddy answers. "We still need quality brother time." Kenneth's mood brightens at his older brother's words, and he goes back to trying to make Juliet laugh.

For the next ten minutes, the car is full of baby giggles and Elastic Hearts.

When we pull into the apartment parking lot, we all hop out and wait for the other three to arrive. Teddy is leaning against the side of the car, Phoebe is standing in front of Kenneth who is seated on the hood. And I am bouncing Juliet on my hip next to Ted when Ana and Christian pull into the parking lot.

My dad steps out of the car and opens Christian's door so he can walk around the car and open his wife's. They walk up and greet us with hugs and hand shakes, just as Alexander walks up to Phoebe from a different direction.

My stomach is churning with nerves, or it might be the fact I have a human growing in there. It could also be the nerves about telling the family about the mini human. I'm not sure yet.

I look down and sigh. It's not noticeable in my clothes, but without them...it would make people question.

"Well, lead the way son." Teddy nods, grabbing my hand, and walking to the gold and glass double doors. He walks straight to the desk, catching the young woman's attention.

"Hello, my name is Ivory. How may I help you?"

"I believe a Mr. Easton called earlier and informed you we would be stopping by to take a tour of the top apartment?"

"Yes, sir. Let me get the keys for you." Kenneth nods and waits for her to return with with two gold keys. "The key with the numbers 5001 is for the elevator and the other is to open any door in the apartment. Have a good day." She smiles, and Teddy returns the gesture before taking my hand again and leading the family to the elevator.

He slips the key in the key hole at the top of the floor buttons and once the elevator recognizes the pattern, he takes it out and the elevator shoots up.

When we reach the apartment the elevator dings, and Teddy glances back at everyone.

"Ready?" They all nod and I squeeze his hand to answer.

The doors open and immediately the gasps of awe start. We are faced with a lovely view of the city, L shaped white couch with a gold and black glass coffee table, and to the right a round dinner table. On the left is a white and brown wooden semi spiral stair case that leads to three different rooms. To the right and left of the stair case is a master bedroom and guest bedroom.

"It's a good first impression." Phoebe mutters under her breath.

"Come see the kitchen." Teddy pulls me in that direction and like lost pups, the family follows.

There is a good amount of space between the kitchen area, table, and window, so to take up that space Teddy invested in a black grand piano. He can't live with out one.

On the right side of the area, the kitchen is pretty modern and follows the same color scheme as the rest of the place. There is an island between the counter top, fridge, and pantry, and the sink, dishwasher, and bar. It offers a lot of space and that is a good thing.

"This is beautiful." Ana runs her hand over the granite counter tops and walks over to inspect the cabinets and fridge. "It's going to go to waste since you don't know how to cook." I giggle and place my head on my boyfriends shoulder. Teddy roll his eyes and sighs.

"I can cook." He argues and his sister scoffs.

"Yeah, Ramon noodles."

"You even burn those." Kenneth puts in his two cents.

"Okay, enough criticizing. On to the rooms." I refrained from leading the way and trail behind Ted and he walks to the room on the left. The one that will be ours.

Hopefully.

Compared to the other rooms, the master is simple. The wall with the king size bed on it is all mirrors and across from the bed is a small fire place. On the farthest side of the room, to the left, is a walk in closet. Almost as big as Christian and Ana's.

I only know that because I have cleaned it for them before. I swear.

And on the closest side of the room, once again to the left, a small walk way leads to the restroom. Beside the bed is a white chair and small table that holds a lamp and two magazines.

"This is where you will be sleeping, correct?" Mr. Grey ask. Teddy furrows his brows and watches his father glide around the room.

"Yes, sir. Why do you ask."

"So I know what room to barge into if I make a surprise visit." My eyes go wide and I'm sure Teddy's do too. It's not the thought of Christian randomly walking into the room that sounds bad, it's the fact that I know he would send the security guys in first and that would just be embarrassing.

"I'll make sure to lock all doors." Teddy says and his father sends him a joking scowl.

"Next room?" Ana prompts and me exit the master and more to the guest room, just past the stairs.

This one is a little more elaborate. The queen size bed is against a tan wall, across from another fire place, and hanging from the ceiling is a crystal chandler. There is a large window between the path way to the closet and bathroom on the far wall.

"You don't want this one as a master suite?" Phoebe asks with her jaw on the floor. I shake my head and Teddy shrugs.

"It just seems too much for my liking. I want to feel at home, not like I am at a bed and breakfast."

Once they all have their own look around Teddy leads them upstairs. I can feel his hand start to sweat in mine and my heart beat stuttering and speeding up at the same time. First he shows them the completely white room that we still don't know a useful purpose for it. Not only is it a vast white empty space up on the far wall there is a walkway behind two door frames that leads to a bathroom. Only everything you would normally find in a bathroom isn't there.

"What will this be?" Christian asks, stepping into the large room. I am about to answer when Teddy interrupts.

"I have some ideas." Oh, he does? News to me. "Not much to really see here." He clears his throat. He is so nervous. "Shall we move to the next one?"

No we shall not!

"Sure." Ana responds and waits for us to take the lead.

Teddy opens the door to the last room and pulls me into the room next to him while Christian and Ana stand in the door way. The look on their face says they are confused, but the look in Mrs. Grey's eyes says she knows what's going on.

"What will this room be?" Christian asks. Teddy walks over to the white crib in the middle of the room and places his hand on it. You can almost hear the sound of his heart beat echo around the room.

"It's going to be exactly what it looks like." Teddy answers.

"It is subject to change in a few months, obviously." I pitch in and walk over to my boyfriend. Christian and Ana stand in the door way with scowls on their faces when suddenly Phoebe and Kenneth burst through the door.

"You're pregnant?!" Phoebe wraps her arms around my waist and rocks us back and forth while squealing in my ear.

"Another one!" Kenneth attacks Ted's legs and giggles like his sister. Teddy ruffles his brother's hair. Once all the commotion between the younger ones calms, we take a glance at Christian and Ana who haven't moved a muscle.

"So your pregnant?" I nod my head as Christian and Ana take small steps into the room.

"Taylor and Gail already knew." It was more of a statement than a question.

"He had to be okay with her moving in with me before I could decide on an apartment." Teddy shrugs and grabs my hand. I can feel tiny beads of sweat form on his palm as his parents' face slowly transform from one of confusion to joy.

"Congratulations, Sophie." Ana smiles and wraps me up in her arms. Christian embraces his son with a smile on his face, whispering his congrats too.

Once the family leaves, Teddy and I decided to stay and lay in our soon to be bed room.

"That went better than I thought." Teddy mutters as his fingers trail up and down my arm, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm glad they are on board." I whisper back and close my eyes as I snuggle closer to him.

"This family is big and fucked up, but I can't wait for it to get bigger." Teddy says and I can hear the smile in his voice which makes me smile.

Me neither.


	26. Blip One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got almost all of this from the book, so credit to Erika. The only part I actually wrote as Christian's POV!!

*Flashback*

"Damn it! Ana, will you tell me what's wrong?" Christian pushes his empty plate away, irritated. I gaze at him. "Please. You're driving me crazy."

I swallow and try to subdue the panic rising in my throat. I take a deep steadying breath. It's now or never. "I'm pregnant."

He stills, and very slowly all the color drains from his face. "What?" he whispers, ashen.

"I'm pregnant."

His brow furrows with incomprehension. "How?"

How . . . how? What sort of ridiculous question is that? I blush, and give him a quizzical how-do-you-think look.

His stance changes immediately, his eyes hardening to flint. "Your shot?" he snarls.

Oh shit.

"Did you forget your shot?"

I just gaze at him unable to speak. Jeez, he's mad-really mad.

"Christ, Ana!" He bangs his fist on the table, making me jump, and stands so abruptly he almost knocks the dining chair over. "You have one thing, one thing to remember. Shit! I don't fucking believe it. How could you be so stupid?"

Stupid! I gasp. Shit. I want to tell him that the shot was ineffective, but words fail me. I gaze down at my fingers. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Sorry? Fuck!" he says again.

"I know the timing's not very good."

"Not very good!" he shouts. "We've known each other five fucking minutes. I wanted to show you the fucking world and now . . . Fuck. Diapers and vomit and shit!" He closes his eyes. I think he's trying to contain his temper and losing the battle.

"Did you forget? Tell me. Or did you do this on purpose?" His eyes blaze and anger emanates off him like a force field.

"No," I whisper. I can't tell him about Hannah-he'd fire her. I know.

"I thought we'd agreed on this!" he shouts.

"I know. We had. I'm sorry."

He ignores me. "This is why. This is why I like control. So shit like this doesn't come along and fuck everything up."

No . . . Little Blip. "Christian, please don't shout at me." Tears start to slip down my face.

"Don't start with waterworks now," he snaps. "Fuck." He runs a hand through his hair, pulling at it as he does. "You think I'm ready to be a father?" His voice catches, and it's a mixture of rage and panic.

And it all becomes clear, the fear and loathing writ large in his eyes-his rage is that of a powerless adolescent. Oh, Fifty, I am so sorry. It's a shock for me, too.

"I know neither one of us is ready for this, but I think you'll make a wonderful father," I choke. "We'll figure it out."

"How the fuck do you know!" he shouts, louder this time. "Tell me how!"

His gray eyes burn, and so many emotions cross his face. It's fear that's most prominent.

"Oh fuck this!" Christian bellows dismissively and holds his hands up in a gesture of defeat. He turns on his heel and stalks toward the foyer, grabbing his jacket as he leaves the great room. His footsteps echo off the wooden floor, and he disappears through the double doors into the foyer, slamming the door behind him and making me jump once more.

I am alone with the silence-the still, silent emptiness of the great room. I shudder involuntarily as I gaze numbly at the closed doors. He's walked out on me.

 

Christian's POV

All I can see is red. I hop into the first car I pass, push the start button, and race out of the garage to who knows where. The road is a blur and the lights seem to represent the thoughts in my head. Bluring together, racing around, and disappearing into a dark oblivion. That comparison may be a little out there, but I have to think about anything besides Ana and the...I don't even know. I finally have my shaking under control and pull into the first empty parking lot I see.

"How the fuck could this happen to me?" I yell out into the closed space of my car and rest my head against the steering wheel. Deep breath, keep breathing, clear your mind.

I need Flynn.

I pull out my phone and call Flynn on speed dial. It rings about five times, and just when I think I'm going to get voice mail, his voice fills my ears.

"Christian? Is everything okay?" I run my hand over my face before answering the man.

"I really need to talk to someone, are you at your office?" I all but cross my fingers in hopes that he is available this late at night.

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm at a school function for the kids." Great. A child is about to take my wife from me and now children have stolen my shrink.

Isn't that just fucking ironic?

I toss my phone into the passenger seat and sit there steaming.

I need to calm down. We need to discuss possible options. I need a drink. I need to hit something. I need to punish her for stepping so far out of line.

When I look up at my surroundings, I'm in an unfamiliar part of town. I don't think I care. I shut the engine off, step out of the car, and slam the door as I start heading north.

At least I think it's north. I can't seem to keep anything straight.

My brain seems to be fried or at least a bowl of spaghetti. How? I can't seem to stop asking myself that question.

Why? I keep yelling at Ana in my head. I wish she would have told me at a different time or at least come after me. But then again, I shouldn't have left. If I didn't leave though, I would have said some things I would regret and hurt her more than I already have.

I continue walking staring at the concrete, people, and buildings, not really taking anything in.

The only time my feet stop and I take note of where I am, I am in front of the salon, about five feet from Elena who is walking out of the building and locking it up.

When she turns to climb into her car, I catch her eye and she jumps. Yeah, Elena, I'm shocked too. 

 

"Christian?" She calls out, and I step away from the shadows. "Is everything okay?"

I can't formulate any words to form a sentence. My hands are shaking, so I stuff them in my jacket pockets in hope she doesn't pick up on my mood.

She does.

She tilts her head to the side with a knowing look on her face. She walks up to me and takes in my frazzled state.

"Do you want to go grab a drink?" I think it over for a minute before nodding my head. One drink couldn't hurt.

We choose to go to a quiet high class bar I know and order a bottle of their finest Armand de Brignac champagne.

Once the waiter presents us with the bottle and leaves the closed off VIP seating area awkward silence falls over the two of us. I'm not going to be the first to talk, so instead I down the whole glass of wine and pour my second.

Elena clears her throat and scoots just a fragment closer to me.

"Christian, I cannot read your mind, so I'm not sure what has made you so upset that you agreed to have a drink with me, but I am deeply sorry for how I behaved when I last saw you and Anastasia." I almost feel my heart break at the mention of her name. The other feeling seeping from the cracks is anger.

"I can't even express how...embarrassed and hurt I am that your mother has terminated any kind of friendship we had. It's definitely restructured my social circle, but I guess I can understand." She folds her hands on the table and waits for me to respond.

I lick my lips and nod my head. This topic is making me more uncomfortable than I already am, so I change it.

"How are the salons doing?" For the first time since we sat down I look her in the eyes.

"Their going good, in spite of the recession, we had to let a few people go, but it didn't damage any income or-"

"Ana wants kids." I blurt out. No way in hell am I actually going to tell Elena that Ana is pregnant.

"Is...is that why you're wandering the streets this late at night?"

"Yeah. And, apparently, she wants them soon." Like in nine months.

"Did you explain that's a hard limit for you?" She scoots closer again and I eye her proximity. She doesn't seem to notice.

"The thing is," Now that my mind and vision is clearer, there might be one trillionth of a centimeter of me that wants this too. "I don't really know why I'm being this hard on her, myself, and even the idea of eventually having a family."

I don't even know we are finished with the first bottle until the waiter gives us another bottle. The minute he opens it, I fill my glass to the brim. I can feel my body becoming more relaxed than usual and my mind becomes a little fuzzy. I hate drunks, but this feels nice.

Elena pours herself another glass full and scoots about three inches over to be right next to me. She makes sure her leg doesn't touch mine neither does her shoulder, but she turns to face me and there is a look in here eyes I haven't seen in a while. I'm not sure what exactly that look means anymore.

"Christian, I think-"She places her hand on my thigh. I freeze.

Apparently my reaction isn't the one she was expecting. After she sees how I recoiled from her touch, she retracts her hands. The shock on her face doesn't dissolve when she moves her hand to my cheek. 

Again, I jump away from her.

"Christian." She says and leans in, but this time I actually push her back. The fucking nerve she has!

"Elena, I love Anastasia. I love my wife, and you just crossed a line. I haven't thought about you like that in years." I say.

The look of shock and confusion leaves her face about as soon as it came on. She clears her throat and moves away from me.

"I'm sorry. It wouldn't have meant anything anyway right?" She lets out a nervous laugh. "Besides, I love Isaac and I'm perfectly happy with the business. I don't wish any ill will on you or Ana." She pauses to make double sure she has my attention. "Christian, as long as I'm being honest here, I've missed your friendship and what we had, but it is more than obvious that your life revolves around Anastasia now." I really want to smart off to her, but I let her continue. "I do admit it was a little awkward between the three of us during our last little run in, then again I guess I can understand that too."

Elena stands from the booth, grabs her bag, and dusts off her skirt. "I've always only wanted you to be happy, Christian. Now, I know you are." She extends her hand and I eye it wearily. "I just hope it stays that way." She pushes her hand further towards me. "I guess this is goodbye, Christian."

I grasp her hand and give it a firm shake. "Goodbye, Elena." This is our final goodbye. I hope she knows that.

"Christian, I am truly amazed at the man you have become." She nods her head and, with that being the last gesture, she walks away from the booth and walks out the door.

As I watch the doors close behind her, it's as if a hundred pounds have been lifted from my shoulders.

My eyes drift to the remaining half of the second bottle of wine.

Drinking the rest of it wouldn't hurt.

Ana's POV

Something wakes me. A sound.

"Shit!"

It's Christian in the foyer. I hear the table scrape across the floor again.

"Shit!" he repeats, more muffled this time.

I scramble up in time to see him stagger through the double doors. He's drunk. My scalp prickles. Shit, Christian drunk? I know how much he hates drunks. I leap up and run toward him.

"Christian, are you okay?"

He leans against the jamb of the foyer doors. "Mrs. Grey," he slurs.

Crap. He's very drunk. I don't know what to do.

"Oh . . . you look mighty fine, Anastasia."

"Where have you been?"

He puts his fingers to his lips and smiles crookedly at me. "Shh!"

"I think you'd better come to bed."

"With you . . ." He snickers.

Snickering! Frowning, I gently put my arm around his waist because he can hardly stand, let alone walk. Where has he been? How did he get home?

"Let me help you to bed. Lean on me."

"You are very beautiful, Ana." He leans onto me and sniffs my hair, almost knocking both of us over.

"Christian, walk. I am going to put you to bed."

"Okay," he says as if he's trying to concentrate.

We stumble down the corridor and finally make it into the bedroom.

"Bed," he says, grinning.

"Yes, bed." I maneuver him to the edge, but he holds me.

"Join me," he says.

"Christian, I think you need some sleep."

"And so it begins. I've heard about this."

I frown. "Heard about what?"

"Babies mean no sex."

"I'm sure that's not true. Otherwise we'd all come from one-child families."

He gazes down at me. "You're funny."

"You're drunk."

"Yes." He smiles, but his smile changes as he thinks about it, and a haunted expression crosses his face, a look that chills me to the bone.

"Come on, Christian," I say gently. I hate his expression. It speaks of horrid, ugly memories that no child should see. "Let's get you into bed." I push him gently, and he flops down onto the mattress, sprawling in all directions and grinning up at me, his haunted expression gone.

"Join me," he slurs.

"Let's get you undressed first."

He grins widely, drunkenly. "Now you're talking."

Holy cow. Drunk Christian is cute and playful. I'll take him over mad-as-hell Christian anytime.

"Sit up. Let me take your jacket off."

"The room is spinning."

Shit . . . is he going to throw up? "Christian, sit up!"

He smirks up at me. "Mrs. Grey, you are a bossy little thing . . ."

"Yes. Do as you're told and sit up." I put my hands on my hips. He grins again, struggles up onto his elbows then sits up in a most unChristian-like, gawky fashion. Before he can flop down again, I grab his tie and wrestle him out of his gray jacket, one arm at a time.

"You smell good."

"You smell of hard liquor."

"Yes . . . bour-bon." He pronounces the syllables with such exaggeration that I have to stifle a giggle. Discarding his jacket on the floor beside me, I make a start on his tie. He rests his hands on my hips.

"I like the feel of this fabric on you, Anastay-shia," he says, slurring his words. "You should always be in satin or silk." He runs his hands up and down my hips then jerks me forward, pressing his mouth against my belly.

"And we have an invader in here."

I stop breathing. Holy cow. He's talking to Little Blip.

"You're going to keep me awake, aren't you?" he says to my belly.

Oh my. Christian looks up at me through his long dark lashes, gray eyes blurred and cloudy. My heart constricts.

"You'll choose him over me," he says sadly.

"Christian, you don't know what you're talking about. Don't be ridiculous-I am not choosing anyone over anyone. And he might be a she."

He frowns. "A she . . . Oh, God." He flops back down on to the bed and covers his eyes with his arm. I have managed to loosen his tie. I undo one shoelace and yank off his shoe and sock, then the other. When I stand, I see why I've met no resistance-Christian has passed out completely. He's sound asleep and snoring softly.

I stare at him. He's so goddamned beautiful, even drunk and snoring

***

"Christian, we need to talk about this."

He stills. "What's there to say? We're going to be parents." He shrugs, desperately trying to look nonchalant, but all I can see is his fear. Pushing the tray aside, I crawl down the bed to him and take his hands in mine.

"You're scared," I whisper. "I get it."

He gazes at me, impassive, his eyes wide and all his earlier boyishness stripped away.

"I am, too. That's normal," I whisper.

"What kind of father could I possibly be?" His voice is hoarse, barely audible.

"Oh, Christian." I stifle a sob. "One that tries his best. That's all any of us can do."

"Ana-I don't know if I can . . ."

"Of course you can. You're loving, you're fun, you're strong, you'll set boundaries. Our child will want for nothing."

He's frozen, staring at me, doubt etched on his beautiful face.

"Yes, it would have been ideal to have waited. To have longer, just the two of us. But we'll be three of us, and we'll all grow up together. We'll be a family. Our own family. And your child will love you unconditionally, like I do." Tears spring to my eyes.

"Oh, Ana," Christian whispers, his voice anguished and pained. "I thought I'd lost you. Then I thought I'd lost you again. Seeing you lying on the ground, pale and cold and unconscious-it was all my worst fears realized. And now here you are-brave and strong . . . giving me hope. Loving me after all that I've done."

"Yes, I do love you, Christian, desperately. I always will."

Gently taking my head between his hands, he wipes my tears away with his thumbs. He gazes into my eyes, gray to blue, and all I see is his fear and wonder and love.

"I love you, too," he breathes. And he kisses me sweetly, tenderly like a man who adores his wife. "I'll try to be a good father," he whispers against my lips.

"You'll try, and you'll succeed. And let's face it; you don't have much choice in the matter, because Blip and I are not going anywhere."

"Blip?"

"Blip."

He raises his eyebrows. "I had the name Junior in my head."

"Junior it is, then."

"But I like Blip." He smiles his shy smile and kisses me once more.


	27. Preparation

*Flashback*

Ana's POV

This is my day off, and by day off I mean, no work, no red room, just kicking my feet up and watching some House Hunters. Christian even took the day off today too. He made a commitment to me, Blip, and himself that he would do everything himself. So far he has painted the nursery a lovely light teal color, that way it fits a boy or a girl.

We still don't know.

He has set up the rocking chair that I am currently occupying, he had a few stuffed animals picked out and shipped to our new home and now he has the parts to a black wooden crybaby scattered on the floor.

I sit, watching him, as I run my fingers through the fur of one of the stuffed monkeys.

We haven't really decided on a theme yet. I guess we will next week when we find out. Christian has a pair of navy blue cotton pajama pants on, his hair is a mess, and his face is scrunched up in concentration as he reads over the instructions. He has refused to let me help him although it looks like I may have no choice.

"Christian, do you even know what your doing?" I roll my eyes and he sighs. I think he thought this would be easier.

"Yes Ana, I know what I'm doing." He sets the instructions down and grabs two pieces of wood that obviously do not connect together.

"Not those." I squeak and he places them down again. I want to laugh at his frustration with this contraption, but I know it wouldn't help him.

"Then how the hell would you read this? It says Part A and Part B should connect like this, but our Part A and B look exactly a like and the instructions show them looking totally different." He huffs, which I assume means he is done trying. I crawl out of the chair and down to him. He glares at me, obviously mad I'm not obeying orders, but I ignore his stare.

"Please let me help?" He just stares. "I worked in a hardware store for four years, I think I have dealt with more hands on construction than you." I jab him in the ribs with my elbow. I giggle at his stone cold reaction.

Soon, the façade breaks and sighs, running his fingers through his hair. My face falls as well as I recognize that look on his face. It's that same look I saw a little over four months ago.

"Christian, what are stressed about?" I rub my hand over the muscular expanse of his back. He groans and runs his hands over his face as well. Ever since he came to terms with my pregnancy he's started stressing over small things.

"We find out the gender our baby soon, I have work, you're almost to your third trimester, and this room isn't even close to being finished." I don't say anything, instead I just nod and encourage him to continue. "I want to be a hands on father and make things easier for you, but I just...I don't know."

"Number one finding out the gender should be a joyous occasion, you can take vacation whenever you want, again my third trimester is a good thing, and the room doesn't need to be done at this very moment. Number two, you are making things easier for me. More than you know." I run my fingers through his hair and grab a fistful this time making him look at me.

"And number three, you are a hands on father. You have been doing an incredible job dealing with everything thus far. Christian, give yourself some credit. You will be a phenomenal father, you are already a phenomenal father." I stand up and go straight to the baby's first sonogram picture. Once I have the yellow frame in my hands I go plop down next to my husband again.

"And here is the proof." I hand him the picture and he stares at it with that sparkle in his eyes I love so much.

"You can almost see a smile." I smile and look down at the picture too. "I already love this baby."

"Well, This one is the first of many." I say and look at him expecting that same smile and spark, but his face resembles a sheet.

"Many...like more than one?"

"Not anytime soon, I promise." He looks up at me and I offer a small smile which he returns and I kiss his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay." I whisper. Christian sits up straight, pulls me onto his lap, and wraps his smooth arms around my bloated body.

Ugh! I feel so fat. What does Christian still see in me? Nasty.

"I love you." He says, his eyes sparking with all the words swirling around in his head.

"I love you too." I snuggle my face into the crook of his neck and smile. How is this not heaven?

***

We have a doctor's appointment today to find out the gender our baby. Of course Christian would ask Dr. Greene to make an at-home-visit and take the day off to here.

I'm laid out on the couch with my hand on my belly, looking at the ceiling. I hope all goes well today and that no matter what the sex is, he or she is healthy.

"Ana." I turn my head and watch as Christian walks towards me. He is wearing black jeans that fit his legs very nicely and a white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I can't help but think about how incredibly sexy he is right now, although he is even sexier without-

"Ana." He calls my name again and only now am I aware I am staring and biting my lip. When my eyes adjust on his face, he's smirking at me.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Are you doing okay? Doctor Greene should be here any minute." I sit up on the couch so he can have a seat next to me. He lifts my legs up and places them on his lap, rubbing his hands over the rough area.

"Don't do that." I pull my legs away from him and completely sit up crossing my legs. "That's disgusting."

"This?" He asks before he runs his knuckles over my stubbly legs.

"Yes!" I squeal and move away from him. He starts to chuckle but is interrupted by the phone ringing. Picking it up with a smile on his face, he answers, "Grey."

It's not on speaker, but it's still loud enough for me to hear.

"A Dr. Greene is here for an appointment?"

"Send her in." Christian ends the call and looks like a blind man about to cross a highway. He takes in a shaky breath and sighs.

"Ready?" I nod and notice his hand shaking just a bit. I reach over and grab his sweaty hand, placing it on my belly.

"Are you ready?" He stares where the baby currently is, and he looks scared out of his mind.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He sighs just as the elevator dings open.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Grey." Christian stands to meet the woman and her assistant to welcome them. He asks what room, including the living room, would be best to set up their equipment. Dr. Greene chooses our bedroom,"if it's okay", and Christian quickly shows them the way, leaving me on the couch.

About five minutes later, Christian comes back into the room and helps me stand to my feet. He doesn't make eye contact or speak a word as he rushes me back to our room. For some reason, I have the same feeling I had the first time he ever rushed me into his room to "rectify my situation". Well look where that got us.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Grey?" Dr. Greene asks as I sit down on the black couch in the corner of the room.

"Great." I smile and wait for her instructions.

"Good. Please lie down and roll your shirt up to your chest please." I do as she says, laying back and rolling my shirt up, as I watch her push some buttons on her machine thing.

"Are you ready Mrs. Grey?" Once I give my nod of approval, she grabs some gel stuff. "Okay, this will be a little cold." I nod again and roll my head to the side to look at my husband.

My terrified looking fifty.

He looks zoned out of the moment just staring at my belly, as if he can actually see the baby there. His arms are crossed, and his eye brows are furrowed just a bit. The thumping of our baby's heart beat from the monitor snaps him out of his trance, causing him to take a step towards me and grasp my hand.

"Well," Dr. Green says as she moves the wand around. "Your baby looks healthy, steady growth, nice strong heart beat..." She trails off.

"You do want to know the gender, right?"

Christian and I haven't stopped talking about the big reveal, but I still looked to him for confirmation. He doesn't say a word, but gives a curt nod in answer.

"Okay, well..." Dr. Greene moves the wand and gel around some more before settling on one stop.

"These, here, are the legs." She points to two blurry limbs that don't really look like legs. I squint at the screen and my heart rate picks up.

"I don't see anything." I mumble referring to the sign of a sex. A girl? I know Christian is having the same thought when he squeezes my hand and his breathing shudders a bit.

Dr. Greene chuckles. "Oh, there is something there." I look at Christian with a smile and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. That means-

"Congratulations, your having a boy."

***

"Christian?" I call out wondering aimlessly around in the new house. I haven't fully adjusted to it yet.

I walk down the hall, one hand supporting my growing boy and the other one supporting his aching mother's back.

"Christian?" I call again and stop when I see the door to our son's nursery. I make out Christian's dark profile and tired body sitting on the carpeted floor and resting his back against the wall.

"Honey, why aren't you in bed?" I ask, slowly but surely, making my way to the floor beside him. He rolls his head to the side, blinks, then looks straight ahead again. I stare ahead like him and stay quiet, deciding he will speak when he is ready.

I gaze through the dark room. The crib is in front of a window causing an eerie blue light to illuminate the furniture and cast shadows on the floor.

We need to invest in a night light.

"One week." He whispers. "One week and we will have a baby in this room. More time at home, more groceries, no more sleep-"

"That's why you need to get some now." I interrupt and tug at his arm. He turns to look at me and sighs.

"I just keep thinking-"

"No. Stop it. Stop thinking, because when you do, negative thoughts cloud your judgment, and I have to sweet talk you to clear those away. Christian, everything is going to be fine. I'll admit I'm getting a little freaked out too, but I don't have one doubt that either of us will fail him." I say, placing Christian's palm on my belly so he can feel the very-wide-awake baby boy.

He sighs again before looking me in the eye and taking my face between his hands.

"How did I get so lucky?" I just shrug and roll my eyes. He glares at me, but chuckles anyway before standing up.

I attempt to push myself up before two arms slip under my legs and back, hoisting me into the air.

"Christian, put me down! You're gonna hurt your self." I scold and he shakes his head.

"I think I'm strong enough." He smirks at his own cocky attitude.

As if to agree with his daddy, Blip delivers a nice hard kick to my right side.

Yes, my two very strong boys.

***

On the day before my estimated due date we headed for the hospital. Christian wanted to be at the hospital a little earlier than necessary just so nothing happens to home and he has a panic attack. As soon as we walked through the doors I was placed in the biggest delivery room they could find, upon Christian's request. Dr. Greene checked in on me as soon as I was settled in and she told me if my water didn't break with in the next twenty-four hours, she would induce my labor.

The clock on the opposite wall from the bed says 7:00.

It's been twenty-four hours.

I look over at Christian, who is watching a football game on the TV directly in front of us. He is taking residence in a teal leather chair that smells absolutely horrible. Although his focus is on the intense physical game on the screen his posture is stiff, his arms crossed, and his leg won't stop bouncing.

"Babe, are you okay?" I ask and reach for his shoulder. He snaps his head to the side and gives me a soft smile as I squeeze his shoulder.

"You know last time I was in a chair like this, you were in a coma." My mood deflates a bit and my face falls at his comment. "That was a lot less of a joyous occasion."

I am about to speak about just how different the situations are when the door is cracked open and a head pops in.

"How is everybody doing?" Dr. Greene ask as she waltzes into the room with a clipboard in her hands.

"Great." I answer as Christian shakes the woman's hand. When he takes his seat next to my bed again, he continues to bounce his leg.

Why is he nervous? I'm the one having to push a tiny human out of my vagina.

"Good. Now, Mrs. Grey, we need to go ahead and jump start your labor, if you will." She wheels a stool out from under the bed and takes a seat at the end of the bed. Christian breaks his stare from the game and stands by my side with his arms still crossed, waiting from Dr. Greene to say more. When she notices the confused look on his face she elaborates. "We are going to break her water."

Christian's mouth forms an 'o' and I want to laugh at his lack of understanding for once, but given the situation I swallow my giggles and prepare for what is about to come.

"Knees up."She instructs and I do as told. She flips the blue sheet up over my legs, exposing me to the cold air, but protecting me from Christian's view. I look up at my husband who still has his eyes on the doctor and her every move. Only when I hear a package rip do I look down at the woman as well.

When she holds up an instrument that resembles a long knitting needle, my eyes go wide and Christian traps my hand in a vice-like grip.

"I'm going to use this to break your water. It will be as fast and as painless as possible." I nod and prepare to be invaded by a plastic object.

My mouth falls open as I feel the tool enter very privet areas then some tugging before what feels like a whole liter of water flows out of me.

"And we're done." Dr. Greene stands from the stool, places the blanket back, and takes her purple rubber gloves off.

"Hopefully you start dilating nicely and everything should go as planned."

 

Now it's 10:00pm.

"Mrs. Grey, you've been in labor for fifteen hours now. Your contractions have slowed in spite of the Pitocin. We need to do a C-section-the baby is in distress." Dr. Greene is adamant.

"About fucking time!" Christian growls at her. Dr. Greene ignores him.

"Christian, quiet." I squeeze his hand. My voice is low and weak and everything is fuzzy-the walls, the machines, the green-gowned people . . . I just want to go to sleep. But I have something important to do first . . . Oh yes. "I wanted to push him out myself."

"Mrs. Grey, please. C-section."

"Please, Ana," Christian pleads.

"Can I sleep then?"

"Yes, baby, yes." It's almost a sob, and Christian kisses my forehead.

"I want to see the Lil' Blimp."

"You will."

"Okay," I whisper.

"Finally," Dr. Greene mutters. "Nurse, page the anesthesiologist. Dr. Miller, prep for a C-section. Mrs. Grey, we are going to move you to the OR."

"Move?" Christian and I speak at once.

"Yes. Now."

And suddenly we're moving-quickly, the lights on the ceiling blurring into one long bright strip as I'm whisked across the corridor.

"Mr. Grey, you'll need to change into scrubs."

"What?"

"Now, Mr. Grey."

He squeezes my hand and releases me.

"Christian," I call, panic setting in.

We are through another set of doors, and in no time a nurse is setting up a screen across my chest. The door opens and closes, and there's so many people in the room. It's so loud . . . I want to go home.

"Christian?" I search the faces in the room for my husband.

"He'll be with you in a moment, Mrs. Grey."

A moment later, he's beside me, in blue scrubs, and I reach for his hand.

"I'm frightened," I whisper.

"No, baby, no. I'm here. Don't be frightened. Not my strong Ana." He kisses my forehead, and I can tell by the tone of his voice that something's wrong.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Baby, you're just exhausted." His eyes burn with fear.

"Mrs. Grey, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural, and then we can proceed."

"She's having another contraction."

Everything tightens like a steel band around my belly. Shit! I crush Christian's hand as I ride it out. This is what's tiring-enduring this pain. I am so tired. I can feel the numbing liquid spread . . . spread down. I concentrate on Christian's face. On the furrow between his brows. He's tense. He's worried. Why is he worried?

"Can you feel this, Mrs. Grey?" Dr. Greene's disembodied voice is coming from behind the curtain.

"Feel what?"

"You can't feel it."

"No."

"Good. Dr. Miller, let's go."

"You're doing well, Ana." Christian is pale. There is sweat on his brow. He's scared. Don't be scared, Christian. Don't be scared.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Oh, Ana," he sobs. "I love you, too, so much."

I feel a strange pulling deep inside. Like nothing I've felt before. Christian looks over the screen and blanches, but stares, fascinated.

"What's happening?"

"Suction! Good . . ."

Suddenly, there's a piercing angry cry.

"You have a boy, Mrs. Grey. Check his Apgar."

"Apgar is nine."

"Can I see him?" I gasp.

Christian disappears from view for a second and reappears a moment later, holding my son, swathed in blue. His face is pink, and covered in white mush and blood. My baby. My Blip . . . Theodore Raymond Grey.

When I glance at Christian, he has tears in his eyes.

"Here's your son, Mrs. Grey," he whispers, his voice strained and hoarse.

"Our son," I breathe. "He's beautiful."

"He is," Christian says and plants a kiss on our beautiful boy's forehead beneath a shock of dark hair. Theodore Raymond Grey is oblivious. Eyes closed, his earlier crying forgotten, he's asleep. He is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. So beautiful, I begin to weep.

"Thank you, Ana," Christian whispers, and there are tears in his eyes too.

 

*Present Day*

 

Christian's POV

"Ew." My son sits next to me with his fingers pressed against his temples. "Ew, ew, ew. I did not need to know how I was conceived, events that led to my birth, what happened that day, and the sights you saw." He groans and I smile clapping him on the back.

"Why did you tell me that?" He looks at me with the look in his eyes as if he saw Rebel Wilson in Lady Gaga's seashells and thong. Kind of a funny look.

"To warn you about what you will probably be going through in a little less than nine months." I pat his back once again and stand on my feet.

"I understand that but...those thoughts of my mom?!"

"Oh, and you can start working at Grey House next week."

"Thanks?" I start to walk off but a thought stopped me.

"Ted, know that no matter what you have a huge jacked up family that will support you no matter what." I pause and watch his face shift from disturbed to understanding. I love you son."

Teddy's POV

That story was the most disturbing thing I have ever heard in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the birth scene is directly from Erika, everything else I wrote!!


	28. Give it Time

Ana's POV

Today, the Taylor's have a day off. I believe Jason and Gail went on a romantic night stay at the Four Season's hotel and Sophie and Ted are moving things in to their new apartment.

I stand in the kitchen placing dishes in the dish washer while watching my husband roll around on the white carpet with Juliet. Christian decided to come home early, luckily he walked through the door just as Juliet stated screaming her head off. He switched to Super Daddy mode, throwing his coat off and running to get on the floor and cheer her up. The second she saw her daddy's face all the wailing stopped and the giggles erupted. After Kenneth finishes a simple Kindergarten school paper, he jumps down from the bar tool and runs to Christian.

"Daddy!" He squeals and crashes into Christian who sits crossed legged in front of Julie, who is rolling around on her stomach.

"Hey, son." Christian chuckles and falls back with the boy on his chest. My heart breaks a bit but at the same time the affectionate action makes me smile. "What have you done all day?"

"I played and I also ate food and then I did some school stuff." Kenneth shrugs then gasps. "Power Rangers starts in a few minutes!" Watching the new episode of Power Rangers every week has become a ritual for my two boys.

"Well then, how about you turn on the television and I'll go grab us some juice?" Kenneth jumps off the floor and hops onto the couch with remote in hand. Christian chuckles and stands from the floor, dusting his pants off and striding over to me, where I still stand in front of the sink.

"Hello, beautiful." He whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek. "Hmm, barefoot and in my kitchen,love it."

"It's barefoot and pregnant." I correct. Every time I was carrying one of the kids, he felt the need to express his pleasure of finding me bloated and waddling around the enormous space.

"Not again, please." He groans. I flash a timid smile and his brows immediately furrow. He doesn't take his eyes of me as he reaches into the fridge and grabs the sparkling grape juice, little kid wine as Kenneth calls it, then he pulls me by the waist into his chest.

"What's wrong?" I just shake my head and look back at my son who sits patiently, waiting for commercials to be over.

"You know, he still hasn't called me mom." I whisper. I don't know if it is a ridiculous title to get upset over but every time he calls Christian "dad" or "daddy" my breathing stops and the mini voices in my head keep reminding me he hasn't acknowledged me as his mother.

It's been a little over three months.

"It may take time. I was the same way." He tries to reassure me, and I fight the urge to laugh.

"It took you two years to talk to your family at all. It took him two minutes to talk to us and less than a day to call you 'dad'. He comes to you for everything, I feel completely useless in his life." I whine and turn to retrieve two small glasses for my husband and son. Christian sets down the bottle in his hands and takes the glasses out of mine before capturing my face in his hands.

"Anastasia, you are anything but useless in that little boys life. He's just grown up as a pretty self sufficient child."

"We seem to have raised a lot of those." I grumble causing Christian to chuckle at my expense.

"When I first started talking to Grace and Carrick, it was easy to call him my father because I never knew my biological one. Titling Grace as my mother...it was harder because the only other mother I knew didn't take care of me, was a crack whore, and allowed a man to push me around. For me that was what a mother was, and I didn't want another woman in my life like that." He takes my hand and places it over his heart. "Same went for this."

Touch.

Touch was to pain as abandonment was to mother.

The look in his eyes was showing me just how sincere and vulnerable Christian is in this confession. "Once I reevaluated my personal definition of a family and mother, I was proud to be a Trevelyan-Grey and call Grace my mom. Kenneth will come around, I promise." To seal his promise he plants a heavy kiss on my lips before pouring him and Kenneth a glass of juice and walking back to the couch.

Just as Christian sits down the theme song of Power Rangers starts and our little boy bounces up and down with glee.

I trust that my husband is right, and Kenneth will come around, but the temporary rejection is hard. To think this is what it feels like for a child to disown you, it stings. I'm sure Grace felt this way, if not worse, when Christian first arrived. Maybe I'll talk to her.

I'm just thankful Kenneth embraced the idea of a family with open arms.

Sophie's POV

Teddy and I aren't quite finished unpacking and we still have minimal possessions left at the Grey's but today we got an unexpected visit from my mother. I didn't even give her my new address. My dad must have told her, and I'm going to have to give him a stern talk later.

Since I graduated high school and decided to move closer to my dad, the woman has changed drastically. Not necessarily in a bad way, but no one has really warmed up to the new her except for my second step dad Bill. He is a correction facility head officer and hovers so much around my mom and I that we both had to get our concealed hand gun license, have a gun in our cars and bed rooms, pepper spray in our bags, and a taser for when we are alone on the streets.

I'm so glad I got out of that house.

When my mother showed up with her famous spice tea, which was my favorite as a child, she made us scrounge around for any cups we could fine which happen to be an old, cheap, vintage tea set Gail got me when her and my dad got married. It was almost an exact replica of their own wedding china.

The tea set looks expensive so my mom has no problem drinking from it. We all gather around on the white couch facing the enormous city of Seattle. The room feels a little smaller than it is due to the ample amount of cardboard boxes.

"Well, Ted, how has your new job been going?" My mother strikes up a conversation before taking a sip from her cup.

"It's been going great, Mrs. Cooper-"

"Oh, please, make me feel young again and just call me Angela." Teddy nods and blushes a little bit and I just feel awkward. Make me feel young again? Does her modern, colorful, 70's outfits not do that already?

"Well, my sister's boyfriend went from being my father's office assistant to being my mothers, which I'm sure he was thankful for." He chuckles and I smile too. After Teddy's first week as his father's right hand man he called Alexander, and I quote, " a lucky bastard" because he gets to work with Mrs. Grey, who we all know does almost no work when Mr. Grey is around.

"As long as you are taking care of my little girl, I won't hurt you." She gives him an obvious fake smile then turns to me. "How is my little girl?"

What she means when she says "How is my little girl",she means "How is my grandchild". I sigh and sit up a little straighter so she knows who has the control in this conversation.

"I'm doing great. Nausea has gone down a little bit, Teddy won't let me unpack anything really, and I haven't had to buy a whole new closet yet." I take another sip of my tea, which apparently the baby doesn't agree with, before I set it down on the saucer.

"Well that is just great!" My mother claps her hands and smile as me.

When I broke the news to her that I was already one month along she was ecstatic. Her only daughter was going to give her her first official grandchild. Her stepson has a daughter, but he isn't that close to Bill and his wife doesn't like my mom either, so they just stay away from them.

"Now that you are caught up on our recent events, Angela, how are you and Bill?" This is Teddy's second time to have a sit down conversation with my mother, and he has only seen Bill over Skype once.

"We are doing great, Ted. Thanks for asking. In fact he is thinking about getting a job at the Correction facility closer to our house instead of an hour away, so this summer he plans on us making a cross country trip."

"But, mom, you hate car rides." I interject and she just scoffs and waves her hand in the air, dismissing my comment.

"When you have a man who can tend to your every need, if you know what I mean, I would take a packed Volkswagen bug across the country with him." Okay, I didn't need that image in my head. I just nod my head and silents covers the room like a heavy blanket on a hot summer day.

"Okay," And the ice breaks, "I know my grand daughter or grandson is due in about, what, seven months, but when will the wedding be?" My eyes pop out of my head and I think Teddy chokes. We both look at each other and communicate silently. It was obvious the idea of marriage hadn't crossed either of our minds, I hope he doesn't think I told Mom we were planning one. Where would she get that idea from?

"Your reactions aren't good." She points between the two of us then moves to the edge of the couch. "Don't tell me you're going to have a bastard child?" My jaw drops. I can not believe her audacity. "Do you really want your child growing up being bullied because his parents weren't even married when he was born? I don't know if you have heard this before,but having a child out of wedlock is a sin."

Oh my, is she religious now too?And now a days, it's more common to find divorced or non-married parents than to find happily married parents.

"To be completely honest, I don't think either of us thought about a wedding. The surprise of Sophie being pregnant was enough to handle." I grab Teddy's hand that is resting on my lap, in hopes his touch will calm me enough so I don't explode on my mother. It takes some of the weight off my shoulders.

"Well, for you're child's sake I expect there to be a wedding invitation in my mail with in the next three months." Without letting Teddy or me get a single word in she stands and dust off her hands, before fetching the canister of tea.

"It was great getting to see you, but I must be going now." Teddy jumps up to call the elevator up for her. Immediately the doors ding open and she steps on. "You kids take care." She says and waves before the doors close and she is gone.

"Now we have to get married?" Teddy asks as he slowly walks towards me. I roll my eyes and throw myself across the couch and groan into the pillow. I hear Teddy chuckle before the cushion next to my head dips from his weight.

"So obviously, marriage isn't for us right now," Right now?!, "but I do have another proposal for you."

Out of curiosity, I sit up and stare at into his eyes, which for once doesn't show me anything but desire dancing in his mind. Silence falls between us and all you can hear is the faint street noise, my erratic heart beat, and our heavy breathing. He is waiting for me to say something, and after my next words his lips turn up into his signature, hart stopping, smirk.  
"Enlighten me."

He stands up and walks over to a study like room in a small hallway on the other side of the kitchen. When he returns, he is carrying a manila folder in his hands and it looks pretty thick.

"My father is taking me on his business trip next week and I'll be gone until the following Thursday." He places the folder in my hands. "In want you to review the contents of the pages, Google anything you need to, and consider what I'm proposing." The look of desire is still alive in his eyes but his gorgeous gray eyes are clouded over with seriousness and blanketed with a distant frost.

No words seem to be able to form on my tongue, so I just nod and look back at the folder.

Now, endless scenarios flash through my mind. Some of them more sexually attractive than others.

Phoebe's POV

Alexander and I continue our small trek from one of my father's clubs back to where we requested Sawyer to pick us up at. Usually I wouldn't like to use a personal body guard and driver when Alexander and I go on dates, but tonight I thought it would be the better option.

"How has work been going?" I ask. One of my hands is clutching Alexander's jacket around my shoulders while my other is trapped in his. His thumb rubs soothing circles on the back of my hand as we take our time down the side walk.

"It's been going great. Don't tell your dad, but I like being under Mrs. Grey's instructions much more than his. It's pretty easy because she is running the publishing house from Grey House." He smirks. I giggle and snuggle in closer to his side. "I feel a little bad for your brother though. Since we have the same break time he will meet me at he deli next door, one day he came in and he was flushed and sweating."

"I'm sure he was. Dad's just getting him ready for his life in a few short months. He's going to break him before he builds him up." I glance up at my boyfriend who slightly nods his head in answer. We continue walking in comfortable silence and my eyes stay trained on his face. I still find it hard how a girl like me caught such an amazing young man like Alexander.

It's obvious he knows I'm staring when his lips twitch in amusement.I smile as well and reach up on my tip-toes and plant a swift kiss on his smooth cheek. Right before we reach the black Audi, with Sawyer leaning against it, Alexander suddenly takes me in his arms, dips me back, and connects his lips to mine. The kiss is heavy and intimate,too much so for being late at night in the middle of the street under a street lamp. To my displeasure, our connection breaks and I'm left to gaze into the shocking green of his eyes.

"I love you." He whispers, standing me up straight again, and running his nose against mine.

"I love you too." I answer. His signature breath taking smile breaks out on his face as he leads me the rest of the way to the car.As we approach, Sawyer keeps up his poker face and bows his head in welcome. "Miss Grey, Mr. Brown." He greats and I smile appreciatively. He opens the car door for me, but before I slip in I walk straight up to him to whisper a request in his ear. He agrees and I step into the car. Alexander gives me a puzzled look as he helps me into the car but doesn't push it. Sawyer closes my door before walking around the car to open Alexander's door as well. In no time we are all strapped in and Sawyer pulls into the busy night traffic of Seattle.

As we watch the twinkling lights of the beautiful city zip past us,Alexander's hand moves from my knee to take hold of the inside of my thigh. Swoon. My arms twist like a vine around his arm and my headrests on his shoulder. I can feel his eyes on me but I don't look up,instead bathing in the emotions radiating off of him.

His lips brush against my hair and I hum in satisfaction.

"I am one lucky man, miss Grey." He whispers and I flush a crimson, I'm sure matching my red bandage dress. My mood shifts a fraction and I'm plagued with my thoughts I disgusted with Sophie weeks before.

"Alexander, can I ask you something?" I say and tentatively lookup at him. His face is soft until he takes in my appearance and his eyebrows furrow.

"Anything, baby." He hangs onto my every move as I take a deep breath an close my eyes.

"Are you happy?" I ask, keeping my eyes closed, waiting for his answer. I hear his sharp intake of breath but no word flow from his mouth. Out of worry my eyes snap open to see the vibrant green of his irises, a dull sea weed green instead.

"Of course I'm happy, why would you think I'm not?" I shake my head. I'm obviously being to vague.

"Not just with me, but like...where we are in the relationship?The pace of the relationship?" I emphasize the second word,hoping he would catch on and he does. His eyes go wide and his breathing falters.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this here?"Oh no...his answer must not be good. Only when he glances at Sawyer, do I understand his diversion. I sigh.

"He can't hear us." I say but Alexander looks skeptical. I prove my point. "Sawyer." No reaction. "Sawyer." He doesn't move a muscle. I lean up and tap his shoulder, only then does he acknowledge us in the back seat, removing his ear phones.

"Ma'am?" He asks. I smile and tell him he can resume his previous activity and turn back to the man sitting across from me.

"So?" I press and Alexander inclines his head to the side, as if in deep thought.

"Why do you sound so worried about it?" He answers with a question. I sigh shrugging my shoulders, sounding defeated.

"Because we've been together for a few months now, we've straddled that imaginary line before but...I can see how much it eats you-"That probably wasn't the best word to use, "I mean, troubles you sometimes and I just-"

"Phoebe." He grabs my face in his hands, stopping me mid sentence. His thumbs run over my cheeks making my heart jump. "I. Am. Happy." He reassures me. "Yes. Okay, yes it's hard sometimes because I can't know you as well as I would like.Physically." He tags on and I blush.

"It's hard being so close to you, both of us aroused, and I can't take care of you. You must not know how big the effect is that you have on me. So yes it's hard and I hate that I can't claim you as mine, but I love you. And because I love you, and the innocence you still have, I'm not going to push something like that. Having sex a choice, and I'm letting you decide when. Your virginity is a perfect precious gift that you can't get back, and I don't want you to regret that decision to give it away to who ever it may be, whether its me or someone else. " He tucks a strand of loose hair behind my ear and caresses my cheek. I lean into his touch and wait for him to continue. "What we do now, makes me perfectly happy. Don't ever think you need to rush anything in this relationship to please me,especially something as serious as your first time." I close my eyes and tilt my head down so I'm gazing with interest at my fingers in my lap.

"What if I'm ready now?" I whisper. I don't doubt he heard me when he takes a sharp breath. I look up at him to see his eyes wide open and his face blank.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel like you have to-" I cut him off mid sentence when I throw one leg over his and sit on his lap. I capture his face in my hands and crash my lips to his, sealing my answer. His hands travel up my legs, nudging my dress up just a tad, and they settle on my hips.

"I'm absolutely positive." I whisper, running my nose a long the length of his, my breath fanning his face. He moans, hands squeezing my sides, and I feel his pants become more restrictive. He plants another heavy kiss on my lips before pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"Yours or mine?" He asks in a hushed tone. I swivel around and tap Sawyer on the shoulder. He pulls out one ear bud and looks at me through the mirror. He's face is indifferent when he sees me sitting on Alexander's lap.

"His place, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

***

As soon as he closes the front door, Alexander has me pinned to the wall with his hips and hands. His mouth works feverishly against mine. I moan in his mouth as his tongue laps over the velvety walls of my mouth and his hips move in slow circles against mine. I roll my head to the side prompting Alexander to explore more and he does.

Suddenly, his hips stop, his lips tongue and teeth stop, and he pulls away.

"Shit." He moans and rest his forehead against mine. "We can't rush this, baby. Let's take it slow." He murmurs.I nod my head and take a deep breath. He is right, this needs to be slow. Alexander takes a step back, taking my hand. He pulls it up to his lips, brushing them against my knuckles. He leads me into his dark room but neither of us turn on the light, the silver glow from the moon is enough for me.

Alexander steps away from me, arms length away, and his hungry eyes drink me in. With out it touch and just his blazing eyes, I start to shift uncomfortably and avert my eyes, staring at anything except him. I feel him take a step closer and take my chin between his fingers, forcing me to look at him.

"Relax." He whispers before placing a chaste kiss on my lips."Sit." He instructs and I do, sitting right on the edge of the bed. Before my mind and really process what is happening, or about to happen, Alexander is on his knees.

Oh.

His nimble fingers start undoing the strap of my left heel, slipping it off at an agonizing pace. Once my shoe is up right, next to him he brings my foot up to his lips and places a lingering kiss on my big toe. His tantalizing lips slowly travel down the side of my toe and down my instep, planting soft, warm, wet kisses in their wake. I roll my head around, eyes closed, biting my lip in eager anticipation. His hands gently massage my calves, working their way upward. One hand wonders back down to grasp my ankle while the other one grasp the back of my knee. I feel him kiss up my heel before running his nose along the smooth skin of my calf.

My head is so fuzzy I can't tell left from right or up from down,but I am absolutely positive about three things.

First, I want to do this.

Second, I won't regret it.

Third, Alexander will take care of me the whole time.

Once his nose meets his hand behind my knee he delivers a wet kiss to the already sedated skin. He moves over to my right shoe, doing the same process over again, except this time instead of his nose,the very tip of his tongue ghost up my calf muscle.

"You already taste so good, baby." He whispers against my skin.I close my eyes and throw all my cares out the window, I am completely at his mercy. "I want to see your eyes." His fingers tap my temples and my eyes pop open to meet his. He pulls me to stand on my feet and I think I'm going to fall, luckily he is holding me up. "I've been wanting to peal you out of this dress all night."Wow, he is finally truly speaking his mind. I love it.

"I'm not stopping you." I mutter and he smirks before pushing the three inch shoulder straps down my arms. His lips start working against my neck, and down to my clavicle, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. Once enough attention is given to one side he moves to the other brushing his lips across my chest.

After my chest and shoulders are burning with his kisses his hands start to slowly peal the dress off my body, just how he wanted to.Not once does his hands break contact with my skin as they skim over my bra, over my side, and down my legs. He doesn't follow the fabric to the floor, just lets it drop, before his hands move behind me and pops the clasp of my bra. Because it's strap less it falls with easy grace to the floor.

The room is steaming by now, but once his cold fingers brush my breast, they perk up. I can see a smirk on his face as he leans in,pressing a delicate kiss on my sternum. As he pulls away my skin calls out for his lips once again. He doesn't seem to want to take his hands off of me as he drops down to the floor again.

"Let's get rid of this." He says as he pulls the dress off my body completely, pushing it, my bra, and shoes out of his way.Alexander, still on the ground, looks up at me with that lustful glare as he teases me with the slow unfastening of his shirt buttons.

Let me rip it off! I want to scream but hold back, drinking in the sight of him at my feet. Once the fabric is off his shoulder she places it over my clothes and scoots closer.

He purposefully hover his mouth over my white lace panties, causing everything south of my waist to quiver in excitement. I don't know how my legs are holding me up still, I was sure they had turned to jello by now. He places a lingering kiss over the lace...there.

"Oh." I moan closing my eyes for a brief moment before looking back down at him. He is looking up at me with a questioning look, as if to ask if I'm sure for the hundredth time. I don't give him a verbal answer, instead running my fingers through his jet black hair, scraping my nails against his scalp. He moans at the touch and rolls his head to the side. I love the way we both hold enough power in our pinky finger to make the other one com-bust with one touch. Once his daze is over, he doesn't look me in the eyes,just where his fingers are traveling to, hooking onto the side of my panties.

He rips them down my legs, exposing me to the fresh air, making my breathing falter and my blood freeze. I step out of the lace, keeping the back of my legs pressed to the bed for support. My blood is buzzing, heart racing, and insides swimming.

How can one get so intoxicated from another's touch?

His arms hook around the back of my thighs, bringing me closer to his anxious lips and tongue. He kisses my clitoris, sucking lightly,before blowing on the area.

"Alexander..." I beg. As he starts to stand, his nose skims from my waiting area up to my belly button before standing to his full height.

He takes his hands off me, standing in front of my face, waiting. I run my shaking fingers over his defined abdominal muscles, across his perfect hip bones, down his happy trail, and to the button of his jeans. I'm convinced God took a couple extra days to sculpt this man in front of me.

Some how I manage to pop the button of his pants open and pull them,along with his boxers, to the ground. Now it's my turn to be on the my knees. Once I pull the fabric past his backside, releasing him from the confines of the retched clothes, he sighs.

Wow. No wonder he sounds relieved. He is standing high,proud, big. Bigger than I've ever seen. My hands run over the top of his thighs, and as I stand I kiss the tip of his erection, making his twitch. He groans as he wraps his strong arms around my waist,crushing me to his front. My fingers slip through his hair grasping a nice handful for leverage. He nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat.

"Any last words?" His voice comes out soft but strained. When I take too long to answer his teeth clamp down on my ear lobe in the most painfully pleasurable way. My fingers tighten in his hair as I moan.

"Don't stop."

At my two word answer I feel his heart rate speed up immensely in his chest, and he pulls back. No, I whine, come back.

"Lay down." He instructs. My insides immediately turn to liquid and twist together as I sit down on his bed, scoot up to the pillows with my back against the head board, and lay my self completely under his mercy. With both of us completely naked, completely vulnerable,my mind is racing a good race. As Alexander moves to the end of the bed he grasp my ankles, pulling hard and fast towards him so I'm on my back. Slowly, slower than I would like, he crawls up the bed and rest in the push up position, hovering over me.

"You're safe. I'll keep you safe." He whispers, running his nose along the length of mine. I believe him. He exchange an innocent kiss, lips still brushing, as he reaches over and grabs a foil packet and ripping it open. My breath tumbles out of my mouth as the idea dawns on me that this is really happening. I know I'm not second guessing my self, but the idea that it is actually happening...

"You okay?" I nod. "Good, now let me make love to you." He whispers, kissing my lips hard once again before he rolls the condom down his shaft and settling back with his arms framing my face. "Are you ready?" He ask. I don't trust my voice so I just nod. Alexander shifts his weight balancing on one elbow while his other aligns himself with my entrance.

Holy shit! I can feel him. I keep my eyes on his face as he brushes his tip over me a few time before slowly pushing in. I wince,so he tries a second time and I relax. He is much bigger than his fingers. As he sinks in deeper, pulling and stretching, my hand searches for his. Our fingers braid together as whimpers fall from my lips. He keeps moving forward since I don't make an attempt to stop him, until I feel his pelvic bone against mine.

"I know baby." He coos. His fingers tracing my hair line as I try to adjust to the invasion. "If I could, I'd take the pain away." I squeeze his hand in reassurance and let out a deep breath.He takes my breath in, holding it, and rolling his hips forward. I cry out. My eye screw shut, but quickly reopen to find his worried green eyes staring back at me.

"Don't cry, baby." I wasn't even aware I was until he wipes astray tear. His body encases me, shielding me from the world. Us being the only two to exist.

"Again." I whimper. I know he feels like he is hurting me, not purposefully, but enough to make him doubt his choice. He shakes his head and I pout.

"No. It's too much."

"Please, Alexander." I cup his face in my free hand. "I need this." He squeezes his eyes closed so the dark hungry green is hidden from view and he shakes his head. I flex my hips, causing him to fill me to an all new depth, a low groan vibrating through his chest. I wince at the overload of new pleasure, and Alexander places a firm hand on my pelvic bone to cease my actions.

"Stop." He warns, but the inflection in his voice tells me he is trying his best to deny me.

"I need you." I whisper.

The hand on my hip is removed, it travels up, fingers entwining. Alexander's forehead rests on my own, gently squeezing my hand as he slowly draws out, and instead of him I'm filled with emptiness. My skin tingles with the sensation before he gradually rolls his hips forward again. The discomfort has lessened but the slight numb aching is still there. We don't kiss but our lips continually brush, it's comforting.

Alexander's head drops down to my chest. His lips leave wet kisses across my collar bones. I feel his mouth gently suck at the skin as he withdraws from me, once again. My free hand grips the back of his neck, my fingers tangling into his disheveled raven black hair. Teeth graze the valley between my breasts then back up to my ear. A throaty groan is emitted from Harry as he rocks back into me. I harshly bite down on my lip to stop from crying out, more from pleasure than pain now. His face come back to mine, green orbs locking with my blue ones. He willingly allows me to pull him down and connect our swollen lips.

I bit down onto the chain, Harry's heated gaze seeming to warm my entire body. His hips still continued to move gently but the pace became a little faster. I struggled to balance my breathing, the limited air I was drawing in, unable to satisfy my needs.

"Baby,y-you're so tight." He stutters.

My fingers are released,Alexander's large hand gripping the headboard above me. His heavy breathing puffs out, eyes screw closed. When he opens them, the sparkling green is replaced with a haunted green, puiples dilated. I have never seen him like this. A sob escapes my lips as he gives me particularly painful thrust. My nails claw down his glistening, naked back. He moans lowly in response, catching hold of my hip. His fingertips, deeply pressed into my skin, hold me in place as he continues to rock into me at a faster pace then I expected.

"Alex."I urgently gush, hoping he catches the tone in my voice and slows down.

Another hard thrust is delivered and a lone tear rolls down my cheek. When I gasp, finally his eyes seem to return to normal and his hips halt all movement.

"Phoebe." He whispers."I'm sorry." His voice is strained. I cup his face in my hand and run my thumb over his cheek bone, catching my breath.

"It's okay." I encourage.

His lips vociferously cover mine in a passionate kiss before dotting small pecks all over my face.Alexander lets go of the headboard, releasing my hip and resting his weight onto his forearms. It's so hot, perspiration trickles from his damp locks, down his neck as he conceals me with his naked body.

His movement pick up again and vary from small, quick thrusts to slow,torturous ones. My mouth parts, struggling to breath as his pace decreases again. The feeling is so intense, so overwhelming. But nothing like it had been a few minutes ago. That was rough, painful.Alexander's breathing is heavy, his eyes on my face the whole time.Intently observing me, attempting to see how I reacted to different speeds.

"You like it slow?" He whispered in confirmation. I nod and he smirks.

He is making love to me. Slow and romantic. I can't concentrate on anything but Alexander. It still fells uncomfortable, but it's bearable. My fingers trail down his back, he smiles, lightly moaning as my nails scrape down his back.His strong body arching into me as I repeat the actions with my nails.

"Shit." He throatily groans.

My head is encouraged to the side, Alexander nuzzling into the crook. Small,soft sounds escape from my lips as he lightly bites at the sensitive skin. I let out a strained giggle, his nose nudging against my cheek as he quietly whimpers, attempting to get my attention. The second I turn my head, Alexander's swollen lips are forced on mine. The kiss is sweet and playful, the side of Alexander that I love. His hips still continued to meet mine, the air around us increasing in temperature.

"Does it still hurt?" He mumbles.

His question takes me a little by surprise and there is no point in lying about the answer. Green orbs attentively explore mine as he waits for my reply. Alexander receives my small nod and he draws in a long breath. Pulling back, his expression is one of pain as he absorbs my revelation. His eyebrows creased into a frown. He makes sure not to move and cause anymore unnecessary pain.

Alexander's strong body shifts above me, a large hand skimming across my stomach and down to where we connect. My eyes widen in panic, usually I would welcome the touch, but right now I would be sent over the edge with no hope for are turn. I hastily grip his wrist. Concern flashing over his face.

"I can't." I desperately tell him.

"But I want to make you feel good." Alexander speaks, his nose running the length of mine. My fingers entwine with his, urging his hand away and bringing it back to the side of my head.

"P-Please. It would be too much." I whisper.

The look in his beautiful eyes make me believe he is desperately begging for my forgiveness. My words were obviously misunderstood, Alexander thinking I want him to stop completely. When he moves to gently pull out from me I catch hiship.

"No. You know I didn't mean that."  
I know he is aware of what I'm asking. But he still seems apprehensive to comply. When it comes to my comfort and safety, he is a stickler, so knowing he is causing me pain even with innocent intentions, I can tell it's eating at him.

"Please." I weakly smile.  
Leaning up, my lips press to his, fingers finding his now damp locks. Alexander hums into the kiss, his face screwing up in a pleasurable almost-there-look. Hot breath emits into the small space between our mouths, profanities tumbling from the angel-like figure above me. Alexander is fighting to hold on, but seconds later large hands slide beneath me. I gasp, my torso lifting from the mattress as Alexander holds me tightly in his arms. My head rolls back as he gives me a few quick thrusts. I wrap myself around his body.

"Fuck...Phoebe." He moans.

My breath seems to hitch in my throat as I feel Alexander twitch inside me, releasing his warmth into the condom. Our chests are tightly pressed together,the thump of our hearts beating furiously in time with each other.Kisses are pressed down his neck, a prominent vein protruding as

Alex rides out his orgasm.  
I'm carefully laid back on the pillows, my body feeling sore, completely exhausted as I sprawl out on the duvet.Alexander sweetly kisses my lips before collapsing on top of me.

Ana's POV

I'm laying back on the duvet, reading a manuscript, waiting for my husband to return from Kenneth's bed time story. Just like Teddy, Kenneth chooses a Dr. Seuss book every night. Just as I flip the page,Christian strolls in barefoot.

"Hi." He greets.

"Hi."I repeat and place the manuscript on the bed side table. Christian discards his shirt, placing it neatly on the floor before strutting over to me. "How did it go?"

"He's out like a light." He answers. I crawl over to him, to the edge of the bed, and throw my arms around his neck. Christian grasp my hips and pulls me flush against his bare chest.

"What did you read him?"

"Ironically,'Are You My Mother?'." He sighs and I my heart breaks a bit more.Not just because that story is part of Christian's childhood too, but because...I really need to get over this. "Does it really bother you that much, Ana?" I shrug my shoulders deciding silence is the best right now. "I can talk to him about it."

"No. I don't want to push something like this one him, especially since it is such a serious...thing for him. I just need to overlook it for now." Inod and Christian's big warm hands frame my face. "Is everything in place for your trip next week?" I change the subject.

"Yeah,Taylor will be driving me to Sea Tac Monday morning and we're due back that Thursday."

"Is Teddy still going with you?"

"I'm starting to think I might let him stay and run the building." I raise an eyebrow. "After all, if he so desires, the company will be past down to him, he can start learning on his own now." I nod.

"I'm just thinking about it." I nod again.

"I don't want you to leave." I whine and kiss his chest, a deep dark moan rumbling through his chest. In all our years of marriage, even with kids, I would always accompany Christian on more than one day business trips. We decided it would be best to stay home since Juliet is still pretty tiny and I don't know how Kenneth would feel being whisked away here and there.

"I don't want to either, but you,my love, are more than capable to run this house on your own for a few days." He pecks my lips before leaning over and pulling the duvet back. "Bed. Now." I smile and kiss his nose. I will never get tired of this man.

Christian leaves tomorrow morning, but he also decided to make Teddy stay here and run the place while he is gone. Of course Teddy doesn't know, and won't know until the morning of said departure. While those two make final touches on any arrangements necessary for Christian's trip, Phoebe is helping Sophie around her apartment, and Kenneth, Juliet, and I are takeing a walk around town.

"Do you want to look for anything specific?" I ask Kenneth, who is walking beside me with a new toy plane in his hands. He shakes his head no and pushes his five dollar superhero sunglasses up on his nose. We have already been to three toy stores around our area, a few name brand places and Kenneth hasn't acted like he wants anything, except his model plane of course.

"Since it's a nice day why don't we go get frozen yogurt?" Kenneth's head pops up and he pulls his glasses off just enough for me to see his eyes.

"Frozen yogurt?" I nod. "I can do yogurt." He agrees, replaces his glasses and continues walking. I smile and ruffle his hair, steering Juliet's stroller around the corner.  
I decide on pink lemonade yogurt, Kenneth gets triple chocolate, and I spoon feed Julie vanilla.

"How do you like Seattle, Kenneth?" I ask and he peers up at me with a thick layer of chocolate covering his lips. I don't say anything when he wipes it off on the back of his hand. I smile. I can see a lot of myself in him, how I was when I first met Christian.

"It's big. Expensive." I knew it.

"What's expensive?" I already know the answer. Every store we went to, if he saw something he liked, he would make sure to check out the price tag first. He about had a panic attack with he saw one of our purchases was a little over eighty dollars. I know the feeling though, I still like to buy cheap.

"When I was with my mom, I got whatever clothes the neighbors gave her. Sometimes she would spend the night with people who had kids and she would steal some of their clothes. There would even be a man who would come by to give mom money and a few things for me. All old stuff. That toy chest I told you she bought from the neighbors, she didn't really buy it. It was in their yard by the street so she took it. I've never had a lot, or anything worth a lot.Seattle is expensive." I nod my head and wait to see if he adds anything else.

"I was the same why when I first met your dad."I say. Kenneth turns, facing me on the bench, and I unstrap Juliet from her seat so she can sit between us. As soon as I let go of her she falls into her brother's lap.

"He would always want to spend money on me, and I hated it because I wasn't use to it. Once we got married, it was hard to adjust to the idea that his money was mine now too. I still hate spending a lot, but it's good to know I have the money if I need it." I make sure Kenneth is looking me in the eye and understand what I'm saying. "You have money now too,Kenneth. I know it may feel weird to but something so extravagant,but it's okay. Your father encourages my money spending. You don't have to want for anything anymore, okay. If you see something that you want, please tell me and don't worry about the numbers.

"This life will take some getting use to, but embrace it. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" I ask and he nods his head. I hand him a napkin after he takes another spoon full, finishing the chocolatey goodness. "Is there anything you want to do now?"

"Well,"Kenneth looks down at his shirt. "I really like this shirt. Do you think I could get another?" His voice is small and it brings asmile to my face.

"Of course." I answer. "You can have as many as you want."

"One more is okay." He replies back and he seems to be fighting a smile.

"Okay, well, if we are all done why don't we get going so we can get another shirt?" I ask and he nods eagerly. Kenneth takes the trash from my hands along with his and disposes of it in a tin trashcan a few feet away while I strap Juliet back into her stroller. When Kenneth returns, Juliet is content in her seat with shade and I am ready to start shopping again.

"Ready?" I ask my son who slips on his sun shades before nodding his head. We have to cross the street and, luckily,just as we approach the curb, we get the signal to cross.

I offer one hand to Kenneth to hold on to, which he takes with out hesitation. Once we are off the street and back on the side walk I expect Kenneth to drop my hand, but he doesn't. In fact, he holds on tighter than before. We are one step closer.


	29. My Son

??? POV

Ever since they adopted him, I have kept tabs on the Grey's. Most biological moms wouldn't be sitting behind a computer looking at the pictures paparazzi get of a family strolling or stalking her son's new family,and it didn't start that way. Kenneth doesn't know me, and I always wanted it to stay that way. 

Not anymore.

When I got the phone call that my sister had practically killed herself, not once did it cross my mind what would happen to my son. I knew he would go into the system and at the time I knew that was what was best for him. I was young and couldn't deal with a child, and I know the father wouldn't be up for it. I left Kenneth with my sister, told the father, and he begged me to keep the child, but it was too late. I didn't want him back, but seeing him with...them.... I need my son.

 

The Grey's have ruined my family, for sure pissed me off, and I want them to pay. I never officially filed papers giving up my rights as a mom, I can take him back. I will get him back.

I scroll through the pictures of Anastasia with her baby and mine out and about the other day. I actually happen to run past them that day.I scroll down further and see Christian shuffling Kenneth into a black car being driven by Taylor. The more I look at Kenneth, the more my heart smiles and the bigger my plan gets. Maybe we can confront the family tonight.

 

Some of the last pictures I see is of a charity event Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey and Carrick hosted at their house.

It's a picture of Christian and Anastasia with the kids. Ana and her daughter Phoebe are standing in the middle in beautiful floor length, and mid thigh length, formal dresses with Juliet dressed up on the teenage girl's hip. Christian is standing beside his two daughters, Teddy on the other side next to his mother,and Kenneth, dressed in a tux like the other men in the family, is standing next to his new father. Christian has a big, warm,possessive hand on my sons shoulder. Such a happy picture.

 

It makes me sick.

I glance over at the related images and see more pictures from the big event. I click on them.  
First one is of Ana and Christian, nothing special there. Next to that one is one of all the men in the family; well I say men, but they really aren't. Christian, Carrick, Teddy, Kenneth and Phoebe's boy toy, Alexander.

 

Yes, I did my homework.

Kenneth seems to be the only one with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He doesn't fit into that life style. He doesn't belong with them. He needs to be here, home,with me.

 

The next picture is of all the women in the family, plus the helps daughter. Ana, Grace, Phoebe, Juliet and Savanna, or Samantha, or Sophia. Whatever.

I know her name, but I just don't like the idea of her.

 

I've had my fill of Grey people, or people some how related to them. I pick up the phone and dial one of my very few memorized numbers.

"Hello?" He answers.

 

"Hey, it's me." I say and I can hear his breath catch.

"Long time, no see, baby. What's up?" His gruff voice says. I smile. It's been awhile since I've heard that sound and I miss it.

"I found our son." He gasps. "You'll never believe who adopted him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think this is???


	30. Our Perfect World

I wake from a cold, disturbing, sad nightmare about Kenneth's life before he was put in the system. When I roll over in bed, I am greeted with a cold, deserted, neatly remade half of the bed. Where is my husband? He couldn't have left without saying goodbye. He wouldn't. I sit up in bed, letting the covers fall to my lap, and just as I'm about to hop out of bed, Christian struts through the door.

"Hi." I whisper, and he looks shocked to see me awake. Christian is already dressed head-to-toe for work. He is wearing a nice dark gray suit, regular shiny black shoes, and the navy silk Cantucci tie Kenneth insisted we get his "daddy" before his big trip. It is almost identical to our favorite gray one.

"Hi." He whispers and slowly walks over to the bed, taking me in his arms. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was cold." I whine and he smirks.

"Well unfortunately it will have to be like that for a few more mornings."He sits on the bed up against the headboard and pulls me down to lay my head on his chest.

"Don't remind me." I groan, wrapping my arms around his torso and snuggling closer to him. "Are you already?"

"Yes. I called Teddy to see if he was up, he said he would head there in a few minutes." Christian's fingers trace invisible patterns on my back; it's a soothing action.

"He still doesn't know he is staying, does he?" I ask with a small smirk on my lips, and I feel my husbands chest rumble. I'll take that as a no. "So you are going to tell him he has to stay and run the office at four in the morning when he could have slept in two more hours. He won't be happy about that."

"Yes, that is exactly what I will tell him at four in the morning, and I'll make sure to give him a few stacks of papers to keep him busy for two hours."

"Best way to learn I guess." I look up to find Christian already looking back down at me. Although we have been married for what seems like forever, the breath still gets knocked out of me every time I look at this handsome man I have the pleasure of calling my husband. "Why are you up this early anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep either. Had some coffee, played a song or two," Really? I'm surprised I didn't wake up to his soulful melodies. "Then I finally got dressed, and went to say bye to all the kids."

"They were up?" No one in this house usually wakes up before seven, maybe even eight depending on the day. No one except Christian, Taylor, Gail and me.

"Phoebe woke up, we talked a bit, then she went right back to sleep. I managed to sneak into Juliet's room. She had actually been up too, but I got her back to sleep. Kenneth was asleep too so I just gave him a kiss before coming back in here to you." He brushes the back of his fingers down my cheek, and his thumb skims my bottom lip.

"I'm going to miss you." I mumble.

"I'm going to miss you too." He mumbles back, caressing my face with his warm calloused palm. I push up on my arm to be face to face with him, his minty breath fans across my lips like a warm invitation. He takes the final step in connecting our lips, fitting together perfectly like a puzzle.

I move myself to sit up next to him and his hands tug on my hips, forcing me flush to his side. I have to restrain myself from combing my fingers through his already styled hair. I let out a soft moan when I feel his warm wet tongue invade my mouth, sliding over the velvet walls, dominating my own tongue; he has full control. Every nerve in my body seems to be on edge when he is around and when he does this, I lose all recollection of anything around us. It's just me and Christian in this perfect world we created so long ago. Nothing has changed.

That quiet, peaceful, serenity is shattered when a soft, barely audible, whimper comes from the door. Christian immediately pulls away and takes a deep breath. When I look over at the entrance there is a tiny figure clutching a stuffed plane.

"Kenneth?" I whisper and he walks further into the room illuminated by the moonlight. "What's wrong?" I sit up as Christian hops off the bed, taking two strides toward the boy, then taking him in his arms.

"I had a nightmare." His small, tired, raspy voice whispers. Christian comes back over to the bed and places Kenneth under the covers between the two of us. He clutches the plane to his chest and snuggles deeper into the mattress and yawns. I copy his action and move some hair away from his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask but Kenneth just shrugs his shoulders. I look up for a split second at my husband who is looking down at the boy with a concerned and confused face, that little "v" forming between his eyebrows.

"I wasn't here," is all his little voice mumbles before he turns on his side to face me, his head nuzzling my chest. In no time he is out. I look up at Christian who looks down at his watch then back up to me. No, don't go.

"I need to get going if I want to make it on time." He reaches over our son and runs his fingers over my cheeks, under my chin, and tilts my head up. 

"Text me when you leave headquarters and call me when you get to the hotel. If you want to contact me between then too, that's perfectly fine too." I say and he chuckles.

"I will, I promise."

"Okay. Be safe." I whisper.

"Of course. Laters, baby." He smirks and connects our lips one last time before standing from the bed and walking to the door. He turns to the side, placing his hand on the door knob and looking back at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He doesn't reply again before closing the door and walking out. Suddenly I become uneasy about this business trip.

I wake a few hours later, Kenneth wrapped in my arms, and an email from Christian waiting for me on my phone.

___________________  
From: Christian Grey

Subject: Car Ride

To: Anastasia Grey

Good morning beautiful. Just broke the news to Teddy that he is staying, and Taylor has just pulled out of the parking lot. I will call you when we are halfway there.

Christian Grey  
Miserable Husband and CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

____________________

I smile, typing with one hand, replying with my own email.

____________________

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Morning Cuddles

To: Christian Grey

Great. I am currently enjoying my quality time with Kenneth. Stay safe. Love you.

Anastasia Grey  
Longing Wife and Happy Mom

____________________

I lay my phone back down on the side table and look over at Kenneth. His eyelids flutter and his lips twitch. The relaxed look soon transforms into one of what seems like anger, his eyebrows furrowing together. I wonder what he is dreaming about? Is it happy or sinister? Maybe both? Are his dreams like Christian's?

With all the other kids I've gotten to stay up at night and watch sleep, they were only ever peaceful, but not so much with Kenneth. He is already such a grown boy and very mature for his age; he doesn't need that hovering mother- at least I don't think he does. Although our relationship isn't at the level I would like it to be, we are getting tiny baby steps closer everyday.

This moment makes it on the top of my list.

Kenneth stirs around in my arms before, finally, I can see the beautiful hazel irises of my sons eyes.

"Mornin' handsome." I whisper and move the fringe from his eyes. He smiles lazily at me, clutching his stuffed plane before stretching out his stiff limbs. His lips part and his face crinkles up as a baby dinosaur noise escapes from his mouth. I smile.

"Good morning." He mumbles after finishing his morning stretch and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm hungry." He says and sits up in the massive bed.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask and take up the same position.

"Pizza?"

"Breakfast pizza?" I ask, and he nods his head with a lazy smile plastered on his face. "Well, I guess that can be arranged." I shrug and literally roll out of bed. As I round the bed to get to the door, I look back at Kenneth and he is standing on the edge with his arms out stretched. I laugh and skip back to him, taking him in my arms. I know he is a grown boy but I haven't gotten to carry him through his life, so I will take every change I get. I carry my baby boy to the kitchen where Gail is currently washing down the counter top, as if to wake it up for the day.

"Good morning, Gail." I greet, startling her.

"Oh,Good morning, Mrs. Grey, Kenneth." She nods to both of us and Kenneth waves his toy plane. 

"Do you think we can get some breakfast pizza?" I ask and set Kenneth on the bar stool before I plant myself on the one beside him.

"Why, of course. What all do you want on it?" She asks.

"Can it be a sweet one?" The boy looks up at me for approval and I just shrug. I'm never the one to deny him his sugary meals- it's his father.

"Of course." I say. With my confirmation, he looks back to Gail, and I can almost hear the gears turning in his head. What will he come up with today?

"I want a waffle, whip cream, apple syrup, strawberries, and blueberries."He grins and Gail smiles.

"I'll get it started now. Do you want to help?" Kenneth nods eagerly before climbing over the counter to sit next to their work space. Gail use to never ask if he wanted to help, because she just wasn't use to having a younger pair of helping hands. After she found him secretly joining in on all the house chores when her back was turned, she made sure to give him the option of being her right hand man.

I rest my chin in the palm of my hand, taking in the view in front of me, just as the baby monitor goes off. Juliet's robotic cries echo around the kitchen causing all of us to stop in our tracks, praying she will go back to sleep. When she doesn't stop, I walk into Taylor's office and pull up the nursery camera. Yes, Christian insisted we install them into the youngest kid's rooms. The camera shows Juliet rolling around in her crib,mouth wide open, cheeks stained. I zoom in and she is wide awake.

I sigh, walking back through the kitchen to get to the hallway with Juliet's room.

"I'll be right back." I say to the other occupying the kitchen. They resume their previous task as I disappear from view and into my baby's room.

"It's okay." I sooth,walking over to her crib. Her wailing comes to an almost immediate stop and her wide eyes look directly at me. "It's okay, baby girl. Momma's here." I continue to coo and pick her up. I rest her on my hip and she lays her head down on my shoulder. I can feel her yawn and tug at my shirt. She babbles incoherently before finally picking her head up. I make sure to shield her face from the blinding light as we step into the hall way and head towards the kitchen. 

"Good morning, princess." Gail smiles at Juliet as we get closer. She beats on my chest and gives a small high pitch squeal, her typical morning welcome. "Do you want to help too." Juliet starts reaching towards the exposed fruit so I let her have her way. She scoops up a tiny handful of blueberries, some falling on the floor,the remaining three resting in her palm.

Kenneth makes sure he has his little sister's attention before tossing a handful of strawberries onto his fully cooked and whipped waffle. 

"Try it." He encourages. And that evil baby smirk appears on her face.Uh oh...

Her arm flies back and her hand releases the three blueberries, letting them fly all which way. They land everywhere except the waffle.

All three of them can't help but laugh at her failed attempt and I can't stop myself from joining in. I wish Christian was here to enjoy this too.


	31. Staying?

Teddy's POV

I wake up with a message from my father waiting to be read. He is just making sure that I know I need to be at the building in an hour and a half. I sigh, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. Sophie is asleep beside me, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other wrapped around mine. I don't need her to wake up this early, she needs all the sleep she can get. Recently her morning sickness has ceased completely, and she has more energy, but she has been getting terrible cramps when she is awake and moving.

She stirs around just a little bit when I try to sit up, but then she settles back down, her hold on me loosening. I start to move her arm off of me and slowly slip out of bed at the same time. She takes a deep breath, rolling around to her other side, facing away from me. I let go of her arm and let her move herself.

Once I'm sure she is still dreaming, I stand from the bed, collect my morning necessities and head the the only other bathroom on the first floor. I shower quickly, having no reason to stay in the small closed in space longer than five minutes, before slipping into my pants and shirt. I don't bother throwing the coat on right now, so I head to the kitchen and whip up some scrambled eggs.All the lights in the house are off, but the whole place is being showered with the early morning light. Most of the sky is a soft blue, with a tiny sliver of purple between that and the glowing orb of energy. Some times I'll wake up early enough and be able to count the seconds before the bottom of the sun touches the land.

I spoon feed myself while watching the city come to life but also scrolling through the news feed on my phone. Once I read the end of the feed, a text from my father pops up.

From:Dad  
Leaving house now. Don't be late. 

I roll my eyes, not bothering the respond back. I place my plate in the sink and quickly throw together a quick breakfast for my girl. I set it all out on the counter along with a good morning note before tugging on my jacket and and rolling my bag to the door. When I open it to step out into the hallway, Sawyer is right across the hall.

"How long have you been there?" I ask, handing him my luggage. 

"Ever since, Mr. Grey sent me over here." He takes the bag from my hand. "I'll be in the front waiting." He says. Is tart to follow after him, but something is tugging at me. I step back into the foyer and walk to the room my sleeping girlfriend is currently occupying. When I tip toe in, I catch sight of what can only be an angel lying in the white cotton sheets. Her sun-kissed hair fans around her head making it look like a God-given halo. She deserves one.

I walk over to her side and crouch down to be face to face with her. Her eyelids flutter, making her lashes dance along her cheek, and her lips are parted, allowing baby snores to escape them.

I lean forward, making sure to not put any pressure on the bed, as I brush my lips against hers. I make it quick, not wanting to wake her. Before I stand, a thought crosses my mind, and I take an extra three seconds to bid farewell to my growing daughter or son.Still, she doesn't stir so I finally decide to leave.

Now that I have said my goodbyes, I can walk out of here knowing the trip, and my family, will be just fine.

 

 

Sawyer parks the car in front of Grey House, and escorts me up to my fathers floor, rolling up my luggage as well. When we walk in, a few of his blonde employs are already walking around in their form-fitting gray business attire.   
"Good morning, Mr. Grey." One of the younger women says with a smile on her face. I nod my head in acknowledgment, keeping it simple. I head straight to the office,not even bothering to knock on the door. He shouldn't have anyone in there.

Sure enough when I walk in, Dad is leaning against the desk with papers in his hands.Ross is at his side, explaining what the papers are, and Andrea is sitting in a chair across from them with her head set, laptop and calendar. Finally, there is Taylor standing a few feet away with an impassive look on his face.

When I walk in, all heads snap to me.Ross waves, Andrea polity smiles, Father nods, and Taylor looks like he couldn't care less about my existence. I walk up to the other chair, Sawyer following, and stand by for instructions.

"Thank you, Ross, Andrea. Go on and finish any last minute plans and reservations, we'll be leaving soon. I would double check your ride for later." He says and the two woman bid their goodbyes and good lucks before walking out of the office.

"Sawyer, you can place that by the desk." My dad stands up on his feet, showing who has the power in the room. Sawyer does as he's told before going over to stand next to Taylor.

"Teddy, I've made some changes for this trip, changes that are approved by the opinion that really matters."He makes the out of character statement. My mom; he is talking about my mom's opinion. "I believe it would be in the best interest of the company, you, and me that you stay back here while I travel to Portland."

What?

"You think it would be in my best interest?"I ask and he nods his head. "You said last month it would be in my best interest if I went with you. What would me staying here do?"

"If you accompanied me on this trip it would teach you how to find loopholes in every proposal and bargain to get what you want. You staying back allows you to utilize my staff as you see fit, training you can run this company on your own for a couple days. Trust me, this is the best thing I can do for you if you are seriously taking over this company when you get older, or decide to start your own business." 

"In order to make decisions while I run the building, shouldn't I first learn how to make the decisions? Therefore, it would be more beneficial to me if I went with you." I state. I've already told Sophie she would be on her own for a couple of days, giving her time to go over the-

No, I

No, I have to go! I open my mouth to lay down another valid reason I have to go,but he holds his hand up stopping me.

"You either dive in headfirst or not at all. You are staying here, and that's final." I close my mouth, knowing I'm going to lose the argument, and now there is a possible chance I could lose my girl because she thinks I'm a freak. Maybe she will just forget about the contract.

"You already know your way around everywhere, Andrea has a calendar for you already started, and Ross and I are just a phone call away. Check in with them every morning." I can tell my father is getting emotional about leaving me alone for so long, leaving his pride and joy in the hands of a teenager. He is trying to hide how he feels about me taking this big step toward a defined future for myself. 

"Sawyer, you will stay here as well. I'll have Marcus drive Ross down." Sawyer nods, without a word, and walks out of the room leaving my dad, Taylor, and I. "Taylor, I'll meet you out front."He says, and the man walks out the door as well. My dad waits for the door to be completely closed before he takes a step closer to me,putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I trust you Theodore. I know you can do well with this company even if it is only for a few days. Do you believe you can do this?" He asks. I feel about four inches tall.

"Yes." I say, and I swear his eyes start tearing up. Within seconds, he has his arms around me, and I wrap mine around him. I don't remember the last time I got one of these hugs. He kisses my head and steps back, immediately switching on CEO mode.

"Good luck, Teddy." He steps around me and walks to the door, turning back before he walk out. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad." Without another word, he walks out of the room,the sound of the door closing echoing around the massive office.

I walk over to his desk and run my fingers along the edge. I look over at the window and scan over the sleeping city. Yes, I feel about three inches tall, and yes, it feels like I have the whole world on my shoulders.


	32. "What are butt plugs?"

Sophie's POV

 

I wake up from a sharp pain on my left side, nothing to worry about.These pains are now part of my daily routine. I turn over expecting to see my boyfriend, but his side is empty and cold. I look at the clock and it reads 8:30.  
Oh, right.

I sluggishly roll out of bed, stretch my stiff limbs, and make my way out of my room, to the kitchen. I head straight to the fridge.

"Really?" I groan; we are out of pineapple juice. I need to get some later today. Why does this always happen? Teddy needs to learn to-

When I turn around my thoughts come to a halt. A bowl full of cereal with the pitcher of milk sits on the place mat next to a fruit and yogurt parfait and of course a double chocolate chip muffin. It's all beautifully arranged,as if to be painted by Alexie Antonov. Next to my favorite breakfast is a tall glass of pineapple juice.

I walk over to the counter with a smile on my face. How did I get so lucky?

I take my much needed breakfast and head to the black grand piano in front of the enormous wall that is almost pure glass. I can see the sun trying to pull itself up from behind the Seattle skyscrapers, wanting to wake the sleeping city. I sit on the cushioned bench and set my meal on the key cover. I've never been able to play an instrument. My parents passed on their talented genes to me Teddy can play the piano though,and pretty well, too. Since I can't fill the apartment with beautiful chords, I hook up the blue tooth and let Ron Pope do it for me.

I don't take my eyes off the city. Every second, the sun is higher, the sky is a different color, and someone is rolling out of bed. It all happens in the blink of an eye; so I don't blink. I worry that this is how every day with our baby will be: each moment passing before I can rightfully appreciate it. Of course I could just have Teddy install cameras in the apartment so I can go back and watch footage of special moments. Plus that would add some security if anyone ever managed to break in. He would have to put up cameras in our bedroom,too. What if the baby says his or her first word in there? We can't miss that.

Thinking about cameras in our bedroom, filming everything we do, every private, intimate moment we share, I realize how incredibly invasive it sounds. I wonder how Teddy would feel about that? I keep thinking about that night in France, about what Teddy said. That he wanted to tie me up and fuck me. The thought of it was vulgar then, but maybe I wouldn't mind it so much now. Maybe I'd even enjoy it if it weren't for a sperm being so damn fast.Still, I wonder what gave him the idea? He's never said much about it, only that he was sorry. It reminds me of how secretive he's been lately.

Suddenly, I feel as if the mysterious envelope on the counter is burning a hole through the back of my head. Ugh! It's early, way too early to be thinking about that thing. The whole city isn't even awake yet. I'm not going to look at it right now. I decide instead to do some laundry. My dirty dishes are in the sink, and my phone is hooked up to the iHome. I select Take Me to Church to blast through the house. I don't worry about my notifications; I don't have to go to the Greys', and I'm not expecting anything from Teddy until this afternoon. So I can have a peaceful day without any distractions.

It is now 12:25. The clothes are washed and hung up, the dishes washing now. I even reorganized some furniture in the nursery. Teddy would be mad if he found out I moved a few heavy boxes. No matter what chores I tell myself to do, or how many times I wash the counter tops, my mind keeps wandering back to the envelope.

Open it!

Fine!

I lose the inner battle and place down the cleaning rag in my hand. I don't feel like sitting in a high chair at the bar, so I grab the paper envelope and waddle over to the plush, inviting couch. I prop my swollen feet up on the table and take a deep breath.

Why am I so nervous about opening a stupid envelope? It obviously can't be as bad as divorce papers; we aren't even married. I finally talk myself into opening the papers. They are clamped together by a paper clip and smell as if they are fresh off the printer. The paper on the front is black so I flip it over. Maybe I just had the packet turned backwards. When my eyes land on the title, the breath is knocked out of me.

THE SUBMISSIVE CONSENT CONTRACT

Made this day_________ of 2015 ("The Commencement Date")  
BETWEEN  
MR. THEODORE GREY of Seattle, WA 98889 ("The Dominant")

MISS SOPHIE TAYLOR of Seattle, WA 98889 ("The Submissive")

"The Submissive"

Submissive.

Submissive.

I've read through the contract once, twice, three time, maybe even more. I've lost count. Why would Teddy give me this? My heart is racing a hundred miles an hour.

Hard limits. Soft limits. Fundamentals. Roles. Service Provisions. Dominate. Submissive. Activities. Safe Words. 

 

What is this?

Rules...

 

Oh, now there are rules to this whole joke?

Obedience. Personal Hygiene. Personal Safety. Personal Qualities.

I don't bother looking over those longer-than-necessary paragraphs and move onto the next section labeled, "Hard Limits." Oh joy.

No acts involving fire play  
No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof  
No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood  
No acts involving gynecological medical instruments  
No acts involving children or animals  
No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin  
No acts involving breath control.  
No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body.

What the hell is this?

Soft Limits:  
Masturbation  
Fellatio  
Cunnilingus  
Vaginal intercourse  
Vaginal fisting  
Anal intercourse  
Anal fisting  
Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive?  
Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?  
Vibrators  
Dildos  
Butt Plugs  
Other

What are butt plugs?

What does 'other' involve?

Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive?  
Hands in front  
Hands behind back  
Ankles  
Knees  
Elbows  
Wrists to ankles  
Spreader bars  
Tied to furniture  
Blindfolding  
Gagging  
Bondage with Rope  
Bondage with Tape  
Bondage with leather cuffs  
Suspension  
Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints

"I want to tie you up and fuck you so bad."

Holy shit.

It all makes sense now. How long has Teddy been involved in a life like this? How was he introduced? Does his parents know? Surely not.

I move on.

Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?  
Spanking  
Paddling  
Whipping  
Caning  
Biting  
Nipple clamps  
Genital clamps  
Ice  
Hot wax  
Other types/methods of pain

 

Pain? Now he wants to put me in pain?!? My brain is so fried right now. What exactly is this?  
I feel sick.

Just as I stand from the couch to rush to the bath room I hear the front door creak open. I stop in my tracks and watch as Teddy walks through the door. He has his coat over his arm and is loosening his woven dark blue tie from around his neck.

I know I should ask why he is still here, at home, instead of on his way to Portland with his dad. But there is only one thing on my mind right now, and it feels as if it weighs a hundred pounds in my hand. I lift it up next to my face and pop my hip out. Teddy notices my stance and sour expression and tries to speak, but I cut him off.

"What the fuck is this?"


	33. A Call

Ana's POV

I am currently in the kitchen with Gail while Phoebe, Alexander, and Kenneth are on the floor with Juliet trying to get her to stand up on her own. She has yet to find enough strength in her tiny arms and legs.

"Mrs. Grey, are you alright?" Gail takes the plate that I have been drying- for far too long- from my hands and places it in the cabinet. I turn away from my kids, my back against the edge of the counter and run my hands over my face.

"Do you think they're alright?" I ask. Gail looks confused at first but then smiles.

"Is that what this is all about?" I nod. "Well, I think Jason is a well-qualified driver, so the wife instinct in me is saying they're okay."

"But the wife and mother instinct in me is saying I should call or text." That bubbly feeling of guilt and uneasiness sloshes around in my stomach.

"Then call." She places a loving hand on my shoulder an smiles.

I turn back around just in time for a salt and pepper haired man to come on the screen labeled KOMO news. "Breaking news from authorities and paramedics on Highway 101 traveling from Seattle to Portland."

Just as I unlock my phone, an unknown number calls. The ample amount of noise in the room is messing with my head.

"Hello?" I answer while trying to pay attention to the news.

"Mrs. Grey?" a female voice responds at the same time the news anchor says black Audi.

"This is she."

Grey.

"Mrs.Grey, there has been an accident." At her words, I hear the words air flighted on the TV, my stomach drops.

"What hospital?" My voice is dead. After the woman answers, I think she hangs up. He phone falls from my hands, and I hear my name being called from all directions. My feet are running against the wooden floor.

"Mrs.Grey!" "Ana, Anastasia!" "Mom!"

"Gail, watch the kids." I don't wait for an answer, nor do I explain what was said over the phone. I just grab my keys and coat before rushing outside. As soon as I slam the door, a clap of thunder, the sky goes dark, and it's as if all the angels start crying from the news.

I'm frozen in place. Reality hits me like a ton of bricks as the rain soaks into my skin.

Christian was in an accident. So bad he was air flighted to the hospital.

What am I going to tell the kids?

"What hospital?" My voice is dead. After the woman answers, I think she hangs up. He phone falls from my hands, and I hear my name being called from all directions. My feet are running against the wooden floor.

"Mrs.Grey!" "Ana, Anastasia!" "Mom!"

"Gail, watch the kids." I don't wait for an answer, nor do I explain what was said over the phone. I just grab my keys and coat before rushing outside. As soon as I slam the door, a clap of thunder, the sky goes dark, and it's as if all the angels start crying from the news.

I'm frozen in place. Reality hits me like a ton of bricks as the rain soaks into my skin.

Christian was in an accident. So bad he was air flighted to the hospital.

What am I going to tell the kids?

What if he doesn't make it?

Is Taylor okay?

Teddy was supposed to be in the car with him.

Suddenly I am overcome by an all to familiar feeling from when I first left him, way back then. The situation is different, but the distant and unset feeling is the same.

I'm not sure how, but I arrive at the hospital in one piece. It feels like pieces though- numb, shattered pieces. The doors open automatically and it feels like I'm floating to the front desk. The lady looks up at me. There is question and worry in her eyes. I'm sure I look like a mess. Her lips move, but I hear no sound.

Get to Christian. Find him. Hold him. Everything will be alright. Ask for-

"Christian Grey?" I hear myself ask. I'm not sure how I found the strength.

Christian has been in an accident. You don't know where he is. You don't know if he's okay. The kids are confused. Teddy wasn't in the car. You are at a hospital.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey! Of course! You're husband is in the Intensive Care Unit on the fourth floor. The elevators are right this way. Just give the receptionist your name once you're there, and she'll tell you exactly where you need to go."

I follow her instructions in a trance and find myself being led to a room by a young Hispanic woman. She leads me to an empty waiting area. She helps me sit down, but that is the last hings I want to do. The chair is a vice, holding me down when all I want to do is run to my scared copper-haired boy. I know he's here somewhere, demanding his phone back so he can tell Ross to cancel his next appointment, or holding his blanket because he's...cold.

"Anastasia, honey, I need you to do your best to stay calm and listen to what I'm about to tell you."

My heartstops beating.

" Mr. Grey has been in a car accident with an unidentified vehicle, a hit and run. His car spun across the highway and hit a street light. He's experienced some nerve damage in his spine."

The thought of Christian paralyzed or worse is crippling. I open my mouth to speak, but the nurse continues.

"Which is reparable. The doctors are in surgery right now. He had a CAT scan done on his head, and there appears to be some fluid build-up, swelling, and low brain activity. Worse case his brain activity plummets.... Best case he wakes up from surgery with a light concussion and a few scrapes and bruises. However, he'll still have to stay under the watch of the doctors until his vitals are approved. Do you understand Mrs. Grey?"

So he dies or he walks away damaged. Neither is a preferable outcome, but I find myself telling the nurse, "yes, I understand," as if I'm okay with it. She pats my hands and gives a box of tissues.

"I'll let you know as soon as he is done and able to have visitors. For now, stay here and call whoever you need to to make arrangements."

She's trying tocomfort me, I know, but it's only a cheap, off-brand band-aid to the pain that ever so slowly seeps deeper and deeper into my core. As the nurse walks away, another thought hits me, and I speak up

"What about his driver?" My voice cracks. The nurse turns around with a confused look on her face.

"Jason Taylor?"

"Oh, yes. He only suffered a broken wrist, and he should be fine." She smiles, but I can see in her eyes she knows what I'm really concerned about.

"He's in room 439, and he is open to visitors if you wish to see him."

"Thank you." I gather my things and find my way down the hall. When I enter, Taylor is sitting on the edge of the bed, his left arm in a sling and a cast over his wrist. He looks up at me, and for the first time ever, I see tears in his eyes.

"Ana, I'm so sorry." He starts to shake. I move to him and put my arms around him. I've never seen such a strong man so vulnerable. I feel tears fall down my cheeks.

"Jason, it wasn't your fault-"

"I'm so sorry. I should have been paying more attention."

"There was nothing you could've done. You did your best."

"How is he?" he all but whispers.

"I honestly don't know."

Gail's POV

Anastasia runs out of the door before I can get a word out of my mouth. Kenneth sits there just looking at the television with a confused face, and Juliet starts to fuss from the lack of attention. Phoebe has her hands covering her mouth, tears threatening to spill, and Alexander already has his arms wrapped around her. I go swoop the baby up in myarms and turn the volume up so I can clearly hear the reporter.

 

"...About twenty minutes ago there was a major collision between two cars here on highway 101. One of the cars passengers have been identified as Mr. Christian Grey and his driver, Jason Taylor. The other passengers have yet to be identified. From the look of the scene, Mr. Grey's car spun from the impact and got wedged between the light pole and the concrete wall. The most damage was done on the back end passenger side. Mr. Grey had to be air flighted to Northwest Hospital here in Seattle, Mr. Taylor has been taken to the same hospital in an ambulance. From what the paramedics said when they checked Mr. Grey, there was extensive head trauma, possibly some damage done to spinal nerves, and a dislocated shoulder. Mr. Taylor suffered a broken arm and a light blow to the head. We will come back to you as soon as possible with up dated news on Grey and Taylor as well as the other passengers. As for now, I'm Paris Jackson here on Highway 101, stay tuned for more information. Back to you Eric."

I hug Juliet closer to me, Kenneth climbs up on to the couch next to me, and I will myself not to shed a tear. That will only make the boy concerned. The image on the screen goes from the highway to the newsroom.

"Thank you, Paris. Mary, what is your take on that situation?" The news anchor Eric says to the woman beside him.

"Well, I hope that Mr. Grey and his family and driver have a speedy recovery, nothing too major, and I hope we can get more details later..."

"Gail?" I look down at Kenneth and he hasan emotionless mask on. Glancing between me and his frantically sobbing sister sitting on the floor.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is my dad okay?" I open my mouth to speak but decide against it. I can't give him false hope, but I can't totally extinguish the flame either.

"I'm not sure." I run my hand over his hair. He looks back at Phoebe, and without a second thought he crashes into her,wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Can we go see Daddy?" He asks. Phoebe lets out a whimper as Alexander and I both nod our heads. Kenneth takes a step back from his sister, slips his shoes on, and grabs Juliet's bag.

"Alexander, you got Phoebe?" He nods his head, and I follow the little boy out to Jason's 2015 Impala. He straps himself in as I strap in the baby. Once we pull out of the driveway, Kenneth sighs.

"I'm sure he is fine." He reassures himself. I nod in agreement.

"I hope so."


	34. Week 1

Ana's POV

Gail and the kids arrived at the hospital, Christian is getting settled into his room so there can't be any visitors yet. Gail has been with Taylor as soon as I told her I could handle Kenneth and Juliet on my own. She asked me about Teddy, but I have yet to call him. News like this needs to be shared in person, and I haven't found the strength to drive myself anywhere.

"Mrs.Grey?" I look up to meet sad green eyes. "Have you told Teddy about this yet?" I bite my lip and shake my head no. Alexander nods and looks down at my daughter that is currently curled up in his lap,before looking back at me. I can't hold his sympathetic gaze for long, so I look over to my son who is content with his red, yellow,and green cars on the hospital floor.

"Ana?" Alexander gets my attention again. I feel three inches tall right now. "Would you like me to take you to talk to Teddy?" I must be very transparent to everyone. I nod weakly and watch Alexander talk softly to Phoebe. Slowly she stands and walks over to me, taking Juliet from my arms. 

"Go, Mom. I'll make sure to tell Gail where you are and watch over the kids." She promises and I nod my head. As if sensing how emotionally unstable I am, Alex offers his hand for me to take and I do. Once I'm on my feet he slings his arm over my shoulders,tucking me into his side for support.

"We will be back as soon as we can." I promise. Kenneth looks up, stands to his feet, and rushes over to me. He hugs my legs, squeezing me tight. I bend down,kissing him on the head, before he returns to his cars. Without another word, Alexander and I drift to his car.

I don't talk the whole ride. Luckily Alexander doesn't try to push any conversation, other than directions to Teddy's apartment.

I can't stop thinking about what the nurse told me, and what the doctor elaborated on just minutes before Gail and the kids showed up.The horrifying possibility that Christian could be brain dead. Or he could end up like a vegetable. I don't...I don't know what I would do. I feel my hands start to shake and my chest starts rising more rapidly than before.

"Mrs. Grey? Hey." I hear a car door slam and the whole world is submerged in water. My door opens and someone unbuckles me. "Ana?" Two hands grab my own. "It's okay. Everything is okay. It'll all work out." I soon come to and see Alexander right in front of me. It was his voice speaking to me,his hands on mine. "You can't let Teddy see you like this." 

I look off to the side to see we are sitting in the parking lot of Teddy's place. Alexander is right, I can't let my son see me this way. It takes me a few minutes to compose myself, but once I do,Alexander steps back and helps me out of the car.

All day I wonder how I make it anywhere. Time speeds up and then it slows down. I've become numb to the change. The ride up to Teddy's floor is one of the moment where time speeds up. As soon as the doors close,they open and we are greeted with a hallway instead of a lobby.

Robotically I walk to his door without thinking about it,knock, and wait. I hear voice on the other side. They seem angry.Alexander stands in my shadow, allowing me to face this head on without support.

The door opens with a whistle, and there stands Teddy. Hair disheveled, tie loose around his neck, and shirt unbuttoned. His face is pale, eyes blown wide, and he seems to be cowering in on himself.

Sophie must be the one yelling at him.

When he takes in my appearance, color returns to his face and his stance changes.

"Mom, are you okay?" He ask and I shake my head no, giving him the honest answer.

He waves me in, as well as Alexander, and closes the door behind us.We walk in on Sophie pacing the room, barefoot, still in her pajamas, and her hair a mess.She looks up, opening her mouth to speak, but when she sees us she stops. It takes her a second the see that the atmosphere has changed before she is rushing over to me.

"Ana, are you okay?" I don't give her anything, instead I take a seat on the couch. The other three follow.

"Teddy, Sophie, I have something important to tell you. Let me explain all of it before you jump to any conclusions, and trust me on this." They both nod and Teddy's hand wanders over to Sophie's, although it was obvious they had been fighting she accepts it. I feel my lip began to tremble as I go to speak.

"This morning there was an accident." Their breathing stops."It involved your dad's. They both had to betaken to the hospital. Taylor was in the ambulance and Christian had to be air flighted." Sophie gasps and tears start rolling down her cheeks. Teddy's face doesn't get softer, he becomes a stone. His face showing no emotion. Similar to the face his father makes.

"Taylor has a broken arm, maybe a slight concussion.Nothing too bad." I see Sophie lets out a breath. I take one in.

"Christian, ha-" I choke. Alexander places a hand on my back. Get it together, Ana. Stay strong for the kids. Stay strong for Christian.

"Christian had to be air flighted to Northwest hospital." I pause and wipe under my eyes."The doctor explained to us that his shoulder was dislocated and because of how the car spun and the impact of it getting stuck, it jerked him around...a lot.There is swelling in his brain, and possible damage to some of his spinal cord nerves." 

Sophie looks up at Teddy, takes in his appearance, and wraps her arms around his that rest on her leg.

"The doctor said he is performing a couple surgeries to fix everything as best as he can." Neither of them have said anything. I'm surprised Teddy hasn't made a comment on anything yet. Sophie must find it odd too.

"Babe?" She questions and he finally blinks out of the haze and looks down at her. He kisses her head and stands up. Here moves his tie and coat without saying a word, throwing them on the couch.

It's like I'm watching a scene of me and Christian from when we were younger. My heart swells, and I push the feeling aside.

Teddy come up to me kisses my head as well before turning to the girl on the couch and grabbing her hand.

"Let's go."

When we got to the hospital, Gail was out in the waiting room with Phoebe who was holding Kenneth, and Juliet asleep in her carrier next the Phoebe. 

When Gail sees Sophie she rushes at her and pulls her to her chest. Sophie clings to her step mom and lets a few more tears escape. Alexander walks up to the other chair by Phoebe, kisses her cheek and ruffles Kenneth's hair. As I watch all the sweet welcomes, I suddenly feel cold. Christian isn't there to welcome me.

"Momma?" I choke on air when he calls me that. I spin around to look at Teddy who has his arms wide open for me. I steps closer to him, and let the sobs start.

"It's going to be okay." He rubs my back and whispers reassuring nothings in my ear.God, he reminds me so much of his father. Being the rock when everything around him crumbles to sand.

"Ana?" I take a moment before facing Gail. "They got him settled in the room while you were gone, and he can have visitors." my mouth opens and my heart jumps.

"We haven't gone in. We thought you should be the first one." Phoebe says and I nod my head. I wipe under my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Wh-what room?" my voice shakes.

"250." Gail says and I don't bother waiting around.I make my way there alone, but I can feel their eyes on me as I moved.

I was walking in quicksand, with no oxygen, and the world was spinning too fast. What is he going to look like? I have no idea what to expect.

I can't do this. I just can't.

I stop halfway in the hall. 

Yes you can. You have to. Go.

I'm already at the door with a shaky hand on the handle. Go on. 

I push the door open and let it swing. I wring my hands in front of me and walk to the bed. He is turned on his side, facing away from me,but I have a full view of the bandage covering about six inches down the middle of his back. I feel tears build up but I stay strong. For Christian.

I walk around the bed.

I take a deep breath when I see him.

There is a dark purple blemish on his left cheek and some swelling around his eye. His left arm is in a sling, taped down to his side, and his whole face is pale. There is a tube down his throat.

The tube is hooked up to a breathing machine.

"Oh God." I whimper and cover my mouth. I take the seat next to him. I can't look away from his face. He looks peaceful, not alive, cold and peaceful. I grab his right hand, leaning down a bit to press my lips to it. I didn't want to move him too much. 

I keep his hand in mine as I examine his other arm. At the top of the hospital gown I can see some light bruising and maybe some swelling but - his wedding ring. It's not on his finger.

"Mrs. Grey?" I look up as the doctor walks in with a nurse behind him. He carries a clipboard while the woman has a clear sack.

"I'm Dr. Newton. I'll be attending to your husband as long as he is here, which hopefully isn't too terribly long." He offers a friendly smile, which I try to return but I'm sure it's more of a grimace.

"Chrissy here has all of Mr. Grey's personal belongings that were on him when we brought him in." the nurse, Chrissy, hands me the clear bag. And as the doctor starts to talk again she woman walks out the door but returns with another bag. "We kept his clothes because we didn't know what was salvageable, and if you would want them back or not."I take the second bag as well and Dr. Newton speaks again." I just came by to introduce myself and to tell you the surgery went well and since he has been here the swelling in his brain has gone down. Now about his back, as you probably saw when you walked in, all damage was made to the lower back but everything was repairable. If he does not heal completely in his time here, it would be recommended he go to physical therapy. But everything looks fine. Chrissy or myself will check in on him frequently and update you on any changes." The man smiles, we exchange thank you's, and he leaves.

I don't hesitate to rip open the bag and dig around to find what I am in desperate need of.

Wallet, broken phone, keys, a pen...where is it...there we are. I pick it up in my fingers and discard the rest of the bag onto the floor. His ring. I kiss it in my fingers and slip it on my thumb. It's too big, the milgrain edged, white gold ring sits uneven on my small finger. I can't take a chance of loosing this.

With the ring still on my thumb I reach around my neck,unclasp my necklace and slide the ring onto the chain. It rest next to the Elsa Peretti diamond that Christian got for me for our anniversary. Not our wedding anniversary, our I-stumbled-into-his-office-anniversary. He said he planned on getting me something every year. I wonder what he will get me this year? Or what he would have gotten me. that anniversary was in a month. Not sure if he will care too much due to the current circumstances.

I look at the time. How is it already four-thirty? I don't want to walk back out there. I don't want to leave his side, but I need to let the kids see him and make them go get something to eat. I'm not really feeling up for it.

 

I place Christian's hand in a comfortable position and lean down, kissing the side of his lips, not wanting to even nudge the tube. I slowly drag my feet to and out the door. When I return to the waiting room,the scene has changed.   
Instead of sorrowful embraces, Teddy has his head in his head, sitting down, and his shoulders are shaking.Sophie is sitting next to him rubbing his back, shaking her head, and wiping away tears of her own. Gail is sitting with Julie in her lap,and Kenneth is sitting next to her looking at People magazine.

I walk up quietly and try to listen to what Teddy is saying. No one takes notice of me.

"It should have been me." He sobs. My heart breaks. "I sh-should have been in that car w-with him. I should be the one in that bed-d. Not h-him." Sophie shakes her head.

"Don't think like that."

"Why not. If h-he would have let me go I would..." He runs his hands down his face and looks up, but his eyes are closed. "If he doesn't pull through-"

"Teddy." I interrupt. His eyes slowly flutter open and there are already as red as mine. "Go see him." That's all I said. He nods and stands up, not letting go of Sophie's hand. I nod my head to her and the two disappear into his room.

Once Teddy and Sophie come out, looking worse than when they went in, Alexander and Phoebe are next.

"Gail, you can go in next. I'll take the kids." Gail steps after the last two and when she is finished, I hold Juliet tight to my chest and hold Kenneth's hand all the way down the hall. We stop in front of the door and I take a deep breath.

"If you don't want to see him tonight, you don't have to." I say down to the boy who looks straight at the door. He doesn't even hesitate.

"I want to see Daddy." I nod and tell him to open the door. He does, and the three of us walk in.

I made sure to slip it into Gail's ear to pull the blankets high enough to cover his bandaged back. I don't want Kenneth to know about that part right now. We walk around the side of the bed and come face to face with Christian. Kenneth doesn't react like I expect him to. 

I take a seat with Julie in the chair, but Kenneth hops up onto the bed.

"Why is there a vacuum in his mouth?" Kenneth asks, seriously concerned. I actually smile at his innocence.

"It's not a vacuum. It's a tube that gives him medicine." Oxygen, it is giving him the one thing he needs to live.

"Oh. His arm okay?" I nod my head. "Can he hear me?" 

"Of course." Unless he is brain- no. No, no, no.

"Dad, you have to get better." Kenneth places his hand on Christian's I try my hardest not to shed a tear. "A new episode of Power Rangers comes on this week, and you have to watch it with me."

Kenneth continues to look at his father before looking back at me.

"I think he is asleep." I nod my head and stand. The boy hops off of the bed, but not before placing a goodnight kiss on his father's cheek. I sit Juliet next to him for a couple of seconds, and she doesn't make a sound. It's as if she understands the circumstances.

"Say goodnight to Daddy." I encourage and she squirms around a little bit, babbling high pitch about who knows what. I sit her back on my hip but tilt her down so her face is next to Christian's.

"Give him a kiss." I croon. She makes an'o' with her small, soft, pink lips and press her mouth to his cheek. She leaves a small ring of slobber, but Christian's use to it, and it's kind of adorable. 

"Come on." I offer my hand to Kenneth, which he takes, and we both walk out to waiting room.

"You kids need to go home, and get some rest." I say. 

"Mrs. Grey," back to that, Gail? "You need to come home too, and rest."

"I think I'll stay up here tonight." The kids nod and Teddy takes Juliet from my arms. 

"I love you."I go kiss Teddy, Sophie, Phoebe, Alexander, Kenneth, and Julie all on the head or cheek before watching them walk out the door.

I return to his room, stopping by the nurses desk. 

"When are visiting hours over?" I ask Chrissy.

"You can stay the night." Kind woman. I bid her a thank you and goodnight before walking into the room, closing the door.

It takes strong willpower not to crawl into bed with him, instead taking residence in the familiar chair.

"God please." I whisper, closing my eyes.When I open them again he is still in the same position. No change.

"I love you, Christian." I kiss his forehead before curling in on myself, and slowly drifting off into a sleepless abis of worry and uneasiness.


	35. Week 2

It's been a week since the accident. Christian is still asleep, but I thank God every day he's still alive. The nurses have reassured me that everything will be okay, told me to just give him time.

That's all I've done. Every second of every day, I stare at his ever-thinning face hoping, praying, waiting for my fifty to wake up. I don't care that he can walk again. I don't care that he isn't permanently brain-damaged. None of it means anything if I can never see him again or hold him in my arms or kiss him or tell him all of the things I should have said before he left.

I wish it had been me in the car.

Instead it was the most precious man in the world. And until he wakes up, I will stay faithfully by his side every day in the outfit I put on that morning, with greasy, matty hair, and a weight on my shoulders I can't describe. Around my neck still hangs the reminder of his love for me, even if that connection feels like it's thinning with each day.

A knock at the door pulls me out of my trance, my fingers letting go of his ring. It's Gail. She's brought me yet another meal and change of clothes. She's been bringing them all week, but I can't make myself move enough to use them, so they've all piled up in a chair in the corner.

"Ana, you really should go home for a shower and a good night's sleep. The kids miss you. Especially the boys. Teddy really needs you right now. And Kenneth misses you more than you realize. He's having a hard time being without both his parents when he just got you." She looks at me with a sad smile.

"I can't, Gail. What if he wakes up?"

"I assure you, Ana, if Christian wakes up and sees you like this, he's going to be very upset."

I sigh. "You're right." Christian would be palm-twitchingly mad if he woke up and found out that I hadn't been taking care of myself up to his standards. But I'd take a beating worse than the six if it would mean he would wake up.

I rise from my chair and grab a change of clothes.

"I'm going to shower here if that's alright," I explain. "I don't want the kids to know I've been like this."

"Of course, Ana. Take your time."

I shuffle myself into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I consider locking it for second but decide against it.

Even I know I'm a danger to myself right now. Not that I would take my own life, but that I may cut my wrists like Lela. Just enough to bleed. But if I accidentally went too far... I leave the door unlocked. I still have a lot to live for.

I strip out of my clothes. I wish it was Christian doing it. I turn on the water and set it to a comfortable temperature. I wish it was Christian who'd set the temperature. I get in and just let the water caress me for a while. I wish it was Christian's hands doing that.

I take a deep breath. I need to see my children. Thinking of them almost makes me cry. I let the water wash over me, taking away all of the pain, the fear, the stress. God, I wish it was Christian doing it.

I don't know how, but I end up at the house. Kate and Elliot are here. When Kate sees me she stands and wraps me in a hug.

"It'll be okay, Ana," she says. "Just like I said the other day." Kate and Elliot had come to the hospital the day after the accident to check on us. I'd never seen Elliot so upset. But despite this, they'd offered to stay with the kids for however long so I could be there when Christian woke up.

"I know, Kate. It's just hard." I can feel tears threatening to spill over, but they are held at bay by the sudden appearance of my daughters.

"Hi, Mom. How's Dad doing?" Phoebe asks carrying a screaming Juliet in her arms. I notice a tired looking Ava following her cousins to this small welcome home.

"Nothing new yet," I reply calmly, though I feel like joining Julie right now. I kiss my baby's head and try to calm her down. Teddy and Sophie appear too, Teddy carrying an anxious-looking Kenneth. As soon as he sees me, his energy returns and he jumps down from his brother's arms.

Kenneth rushes over to me and hugs my legs. I kneel down and pick him up, holding him close.

"I missed you, Mommy," he mumbles into my shoulder.

The tears that threatened to spill over earlier do, but not for sadness. My son just called me mom.

Kenneth called me Mommy.

In the midst of the hardest time of my life, my baby boy made everything a little more bearable without even trying. I hug Kenneth closer.

"I missed you too, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He called her mom!!


	36. A loss

It's the end of week two. Ever since his second day in this plastic thin bed, I had offered to give him his sponge bath when I thought necessary. They even taught me how to undress and dress his back at the end of week 1.

I didn't feel the need to explain why I pounced on the offer to bath him all the time. I didn't feel the need to explain to Christian that strangers were touching him. That wouldn't go over well.

Christian's ring has remained around my neck for the 2 weeks, I have continued to at least change clothes once a day.

Earlier this week, Dr. Newton had come in to tell me swelling has started again in Christian's brain, but the next day it went down to what it was. He also told me that the incision on his back was healing much better and quicker than they expected, to the stitches were removed, some ointment was rubbed on there, and Christian now rest on his back.

According to other news Dr.Newton shared with me, in a few days Christian could be taken off the breathing machine.

Taylor was released at the beginning of the week too, they kept him a little longer than necessary to make sure his concussion wasn't going to affect him too much, which it didn't,and they gave him a cast of his choice. He choose black.

Taylor makes sure to be here at the hospital everyday for at least a few hours, and he makes sure I eat. Gail must of slipped him a word.

Through out the whole second week I let the kids come up for a few hours and visit with their father. I even allowed them,reluctantly, to take me out for dinner.

Teddy reads his father the newspaper, how things with him and Sophie are going, and he will even read him some business emails. For the two weeks Teddy has been in charge of Grey House, he has only had one break down, but the business seems to be doing better than anyone, especially Christian,expected.

Phoebe will come up and just talked to him. I always give the two of them time alone. Not exactly sure what she talks about but she seems to be a little more at ease when she comes out.

Kenneth always brings his cars up or his action figures and will never let me forget when Power Rangers comes on so he can come to the hospital and watch it with Christian. This last week's was a season finale so he can watch reruns alone as long as Christian is inhere.

Julie doesn't do much when we sit in bed with her dad. Only once did I lay her on the bed to sleep and she lazily squirmed over to her daddy's arm, curled up, and fell back to sleep.

There have been many days that I just want to pack a suitcase and get away for a while. But then I think of the kids and Christian...

Hopefully today will be more promising the the rest.

I have contacted Andrea and Ross to update them on Christian's status. I've told them that if any of his staff asks about him to just tell them he is doing okay and is on the road to recovery. No one else needs to know the extend of his accident.

I have called or texted all the children as well as my parents and Christian's, who are on their way back from a vacation. I wouldn't let Kenneth come up to the hospital today no matter how much me. I'm counting on his older siblings to make sure he actually gets some school work done today. Multiple times today Flynn has called me to make sure Christian hasn't woken up. It warms my heart how much he cares for his patient, not many doctors would do that for some one. Then again, he had been Christian's only friend for so many years.

Ray, Kate, Elliot and Ava have been the only visitors today. They are currently at the house with the kids. Gail and Taylor.

For the past three hours doctors have been in and out of the room, explaining what his stats were, trying to give me false hope, and bringing in food although no one that has come in would eat it.

His hands are cold, there is no warmth to them like there use to be. His face is no longer clean cut since I shaved him a day or two ago, he is no longer full of color. His face has taken on a cold touch. I can't stand seeing him like this.

"Please?"I whisper to his still body. I kiss the corner of his dry lips, my nose brushing against the tube going down his throat. I sit back down just in time for a nurse in light purple scrubs to walk through the door.

"Mrs. Grey?" I look over at the woman and raise my eyebrows in question. "Dr. Newton will be in here shortly tore-arrange any tubes and do further examination of your husband."I nod mumbling a small thank you. She turns to leave but seems to second guess herself.

"Mrs. Grey, can I get you anything?You've been up here everyday for the past two and a half weeks and it looks like you lost half of your weight." Why does my weight loss seem to affect everyone on the planet. If the nurse is pointing it out, God only knows that Christian would be stuffing a whole thanksgiving dinner down my throat in the next three minutes.

"I'm okay. I probably need to head home to check on the kids soon." I say rubbing my cheek and giving the kind woman a smile.

"Okay,you know how to get us if you need anything." She points behind her to the desk in the hallway and walks out without another word,closing the door completely.

I look back at Christian wishing I would see his gray eyes look me up and down with that signature half smirk on his lips. All I see is a colorless, food deprived body that resembles my husband.

I take his hand in mine again, not minding the pulse oximeter and rubbing the back of it along my cheek. This touch, now for some reason, feels foreign.

"Please,Christian. Wake up. I need you, the kids need you. I love you, so much." I whisper to my husband, praying he can hear me. "Just please...please open your eyes." I trail my fingers over his eyebrows, tracing the invisible 'v' that I know would be there. I bring his hands up to my lips, closing my eyes, and place a kiss on his knuckles, keeping my lips against his skin as if that would revive him.

Then, suddenly...there was a twitch.

My eyes snap open and look down at his hand. It twitches again. I look up to his face and see his eyes flutter. I drop his hand and rush to the door.

"Chrissy!" I call the nurse from earlier over.Her head snaps up and she looks at me in question. "I think he's waking up." I rush and she nods her head.

"I'll call Dr. Newton." She responds and picks up the phone. I turn back into the room and get back to Christian's side. His eyes are open now, a bit dazed, but open.He looks at me confused for a moment and I take his face in my hands.

"Everything is okay." I sob,letting my tears fall on his chest. "I love you so much,Christian." I say and move away just as the doctors gather around him. I move out of the way so the doctors can do their work,but I keep his hand in mine. It worries me he isn't squeezing my hand back or anything.

"Okay, Christian, we are going to remove this tube now. Just relax as much as you can." The doctor instructs. Christian just blinks his eyes in answer. Slowly, Dr.Newton pulls the breathing tube from Christian's mouth, causing him to squeeze his eyes close and cough. As soon as the tube is removed a nurse comes up behind the doctor and offers Christian a Styrofoam cup with a straw. He takes a quick swig of what I am assuming to be water and sighs.

Dr. Newton takes a small flashlight and tells Christian he has to check his eyes. The doctor holds open his left eye then his right before humming and standing to his full height.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to run some final test. Until then, I'll leave you to it." The man pats me on the shoulder before following his nurses out of the room. I wait until the door is completely closed before I sit down in the chair next to my husband's hospital bed.

When I look down at him, his beautiful gray eyes are already looking back.

Teddy's POV

Sophie and I decided to come up to the hospital to visit my mom and dad on our way home from their house, all fingers crossed that he has woken up. Before we make it to the elevator we make a quick pit stop at the small Starbucks cafe in the "food court"/"gift shop".Sophie hasn't been feeling too good these past few days, so no matter what I do to try and help, nothing works.

"You want your usual?" I ask with my arm wrapped around her expanding waist.She nods her head and places her hand on top of mine that rest on her hip. "Go and sit at a table, I'll get the drinks." Without a word, she goes to sit at a nearby table.

Not only has she been uncomfortable these past few days, but she hardly has any sassy remark to make after everything I say. That's not normal.

Could it be the contract?

I was suppose to be away when she saw it so she would have had a few days for it to soak in and for her to lookup any questions. Should I bring it up? Tell her it was just a proposal, nothing that would determine our relationship. Just something to change it up. It's not like I'm dying for her to accept the offer.

Well...kind of.

I just hope I didn't make everything too awk-

My internal debate stops suddenly when a thud and gasps fill the room from behind me. I turn around and the whole world stops.

"Sophie!" I call her name and take two large steps to reach her. Her body is spread on the floor, face pale,eyes closed. Once I'm at her side I drop to my knees and turn her face to me.

"Sophie? Answer me, Sophie!" I pat her face. Still no response. "Baby are you okay. Please-"

I look down.

My breathing stops.

Blood. Everywhere.

"Someone get a doctor!" I hear a man call from somewhere off in the distance. I can't move a muscle.

"No." I whisper."Please, please, please no."

Ana's POV

He looks confused for some reason. I guess that's understandable though,the last thing you remember is heading to Portland when, the next time you open your eyes, your in the hospital.

"Christian, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that your awake." I smile and move my hand to cradle his face.

He stops me. His face is hard. No trace of any emotion but confusion, anger, and fear is on his face. I haven't seen him react this way since-

My heart stops.

He pushes my hand away and moves his hand out from undermine. He clinches his jaw and breaths in and out slowly as if to compose himself.

"Don't touch me." His tone is chilling and it freezes me in my place.

"But...Christian-" I reach for him again and he flinches.

No. Please please please no.

He looks be dead in the eye without blinking and shatters my heart.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! That is all.
> 
> I hope you don't think we were going to end it here. I will post the first chapter of the next story later!! I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you guys soooooo much!!


End file.
